


【授权翻译】鹿莉罗曼史（亲世代群像）

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 96,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 【原标题】：The Rise and Fall of the Stag and the Doe 鹿莉罗曼史（亲世代群像）类型：爱情/战争/校园原作者：SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd【字数】：38万（英文），95章。地址：http://t.cn/AiKCpqBP简介：不管旅途结果如何，这首先是一个爱情故事。 这是关于一个男孩和一个女孩如何走到一起，最终发现他们彼此相爱的故事。 坠入爱河很可能是他们做过的最重要的事情，除此之外，他们还一起完成了很多很重要的事情。 他是詹姆，她是莉莉，有一天他们接吻了，但在那之前，他们争吵过无数次，因为他很自大，她很甜美，而真爱往往需要耐心等待。虽然标题是鹿莉罗曼史，但是并不仅仅是詹姆和莉莉还有他们的助攻们，同时也是属于亲世代每一个人的故事，是詹姆，小天狼星，卢平，莉莉，马琳，多卡斯甚至彼得的故事。每个角色都是独立丰满的，你常常会被作者对角色理解和人性洞察之深刻折服。如果你对亲世代无比好奇，这本同人会满足你的期待，除了个别事件为了加剧剧情冲突而在时间线有所调整，基本完美接缝罗琳笔下的哈利波特的世界。现在，一起坐上时间倒流机，回到1976年，before Harry Potter，这是一群年轻人在魔法世界里寻找爱并与有史以来最邪恶的黑巫师作战的青春史诗。翻译组：鹿莉守护者联盟
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 You're home  
精彩导读：  
他的站姿依然挺拔而骄傲，但他那双总是充满欢乐和喜悦的灰色眼睛此刻却是空洞、破碎的，盈满了泪水。  
“小天狼星。”詹姆低声说。  
翻译组：鹿莉守护者联盟  
本章翻译：叉子迷妹   
校对：MaxMarauders 砚律 文喻九州 不晴  
【周更】  
Only if for a night  
哪怕仅此今宵  
And the only solution was to stand and fight,  
唯有奋起抗争  
And my body was bruised and   
即使遍体鳞伤  
I was set alight  
我将赴汤蹈火  
Florence + The Machine  
"Only If For A Night”  
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=yIT6KnO   
推荐：作者推荐的这首歌很适合做第一章阅读的bgm，像是亡者从坟墓里走出来翩然起舞，时间倒流回他们年轻的时候，这是献给亲世代全员的镇魂曲。

马琳麦金农POV  
刹那的选择会把你推向人生不同的分叉口。也许你选择了巧克力奶昔而不是冰淇淋，也许你决定穿裙子而不是穿裤子，也许你在开学第一天晚起了十分钟，你的命运就被改写了。又或许，这些都不重要，你人生的既定方向压根儿不会因为琐碎小事而偏移。无论如何，我们的选择影响了我们的命运——如果詹姆.波特还能对他的儿子说一句话，除了告诉他，他是多么为他骄傲，还有他是多么爱他，那就是这一句了。  
16岁的詹姆·波特转着圈轻快地穿过客房走廊，朝左边最后一个门走去。他敲了敲门，听到一声咕哝——这表示“请进”。詹姆走了进去，一下倒在了面前的床上。这让那个懒洋洋地躺在床上的十六岁女孩可不太高兴。  
“波特，”马琳咬牙切齿地说道，“你还有五秒钟时间把你那脏兮兮的鞋子从我床上挪开，你妈妈看到会杀了我的。”  
“Mar，我们可是青梅竹马，”詹姆噘着嘴钻进她的被窝里，“你直接喊我詹姆不行吗？”  
“你想得美。”她皱起眉头，假装生气，“但这仍然不能解释为什么你的鞋子会在我床上。”  
他对她翻了个白眼，皱了皱眉头，在床上躺平，对她的第二句话置之不理。  
“她还跟鼻涕精是朋友吗? ”  
“我猜你指的是莉莉，你总是在说莉莉，”马琳抱怨道，她把金发撩到耳朵后面，放下书，“我不这么认为。上次我们聊天时，她说她再也不会和他说话了。”  
詹姆一下子容光焕发，满脑子都是莉莉和他的各种未来。结局都是一样的: 他春风得意、玉树临风，抱得美人归。马琳看到朋友脸上的表情，趁其不备迅速踹了他的肚子一脚。  
图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/ioma2v1U9WcKa76h/1579017720299.jpeg （配图：詹姆的幻想）  
“哎呦! 你怎么回事? ”詹姆抱怨道，怒视着她。  
她夸张地大叹一口气，不停地用手打他。  
“别给我摆脸色！我知道你在想什么，我不同意！你听到了吗？不要再搞什么‘追求莉莉'计划了! ”  
“该死的妞儿，”他阴森森地骂道，挺直了身板，“我喜欢莉莉有什么错? ”  
“哦，真是好问题，”马琳干巴巴地说，“也许是因为她不喜欢你? ”  
“她说得对，你知道的。”小天狼星插话道。他走进房间时，除了一条松垮垮地围在腰上的毛巾，什么也没穿。  
小天狼星用毛巾擦干头发时，马琳恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。只有小天狼星布莱克能毫不害臊地几乎赤l身裸ll体地走进一个房间。尽管詹姆也会说一些下l流话，但他至少还会脸红。小天狼星则毫无廉耻可言。马琳来访的短短三天内，他几乎没穿过什么衣服，就为了骚扰她。再加上詹姆三番四次地试图谈起莉莉，她开始怀疑自己来詹姆家玩的决定是否正确。  
“好吧，”马琳叹了口气，恼怒地揉着脸，“詹姆。我爱你，我们都爱你。但老实说，你注定要失败的。她是我最好的朋友之一，真的，但当她认定了某件事，十头牛都拉不回来。事实上，她有充足的理由不喜欢你，所以你为什么不去和爱米琳约会呢? ” 马琳试着讲道理，“她很可爱，而且……干净，为什么不试试呢? ”  
小天狼星发出一阵狂笑：“你刚刚是说她‘干净’？”  
“嘿，布莱克，”马琳严厉地打断，她大大的蓝眼睛眯起来看着他，“大人们说话的时候，你为什么不回你房间好好穿上衣服呢？”  
“噢，麦金农，”他倚靠在床柱上，得意地笑了起来，“不要自欺欺人。你巴不得看我的毛巾掉下来呢，对不对？你这好色的妞儿。”  
马琳又叹了一口气，对着小天狼星摇了摇头，又转向詹姆：“但是，说正经的——”  
“看到了吗? ” 小天狼星也叹了口气，好像刚做出了一个神奇的预言，“你满脑子都是我，还对着别人喊我的名字（注：serious和sirius的谐音梗）。”  
“布莱克！滚出去! ” 马琳指着门尖叫道，抓起她的魔杖，动了真格，“不然我就把可怜的小布莱克变成一颗李子干。”  
小天狼星无辜地举起手，投降道：“行了! 我这就回屋收拾行李去。”  
小天狼星一走，詹姆就哼了一声：“我不知道他为什么还要费那个劲回去……他也知道他在家里很快会被逼疯的，不出一个月准会回来。”  
“我看跟你废完话后，我最好也把东西收拾一下。我把魁地奇手套落在你房间了，是不是? ”  
他皱起眉头，哀怨地说：“我不想让你离开。”  
马琳微笑着伸出手，温柔地揉了揉詹姆那一头难以驯服的黑发。  
“我也不想走，但我不止你一个朋友。再说，我可以和你一起待到明天晚上，然后再去拜访多卡斯。”  
“还有莉莉。”詹姆苦涩地加了一句。  
“够了！禁止你说她的名字! ” 她抓起一个枕头打在他的脸上。  
他的眼镜从脸上飞了下来，笑得嘴角咧开到耳边。  
“哦，你想这么玩吗，麦金农? ”  
她咯咯地笑着从床上跳下来，试图从他身边逃开。但是詹姆比她快得多。在她穿过房间的时候，他已经戴上了眼镜，威胁性地搂着她的腰。  
“现在，我是把你扔进池塘里呢，还是用枕头砸你呢? ” 他佯装自言自语。  
“詹姆·弗列蒙·波特！”马琳咬牙道，挣扎着要甩开他。她试图利用自己一米七五的身高优势——这通常能奏效——但是詹姆也很高。  
“什么事，马琳·玛丽·麦金农? ”他在她耳边窃笑。  
“你真是个死不悔改的臭流l氓。”她翻了个白眼。  
“哎呀呀，”小天狼星突然出现打断了他们，嘴角挂着一丝得意的笑容，“如果你亲爱的百合花看到这个会怎么想啊? ”  
马琳趁机把詹姆一肘击开。  
“她可能会求我把你上了，这样她就能摆脱你。”  
詹姆挑l逗地靠在床柱上。他一边伸展着魁地奇练成的肌肉，一边做出马琳见过最倒胃口的表情：“你愿意吗，马琳? ”  
“先把裤子拉链拉好了，不然我要笑场了，你这滑头。”  
他立刻扫了一眼下牛仔裤，孩子气的脸上浮现一丝薄红。  
“谢谢，Mar。”  
“随时奉陪，詹姆，”她一边走向门口，一边窃笑，“是时候吃午饭了，孩子们。”  
小天狼星首先接受了这个建议。他向楼下厨房走去，留下一个一米八的背影，一头典雅的黑发明明没风却兀自飘逸。马琳紧随其后，她明亮的金发衬着她姣好的脸型和浅蓝色的眼睛。虽然男孩们已经初具成人的高大身形，但是马琳只比他们矮两英寸。詹姆落在后面，调整他的眼镜，边走边笑。  
“小天狼星，你真的别再在淋浴时唱歌了。”詹姆笑着扑通一声坐在小天狼星旁边。  
“那听起来就像一只粗尾猿在和一只鹰头马身有翼兽交配。”马琳若有所思地说，咬了一口三明治。  
詹姆一边吃着自己的三明治，一边笑着表示同意。  
“你们两个只是嫉妒我的天赋。”  
“可不是吗？”马琳嘲讽地低声说。  
小天狼星厚颜无耻地看了她一眼：“你怎么会知道我洗澡时的歌声，麦金农？你偷看我吗? ”  
“哦，是的，小天狼星（serious梗）。”马琳带着蔑视的口吻说，“即使你不停地向我秀肌肉，我还需要千方百计地偷看你的果体，但其实我只要经过你的房间就能听到你的歌声。”  
“我敢打赌，你一定经常幻想我的果体，娃娃脸。”  
马琳翻了翻白眼，转向詹姆：“他就像罹患了选择性耳聋。”  
“现在几点了? ” 小天狼星突然问道，一边抓起詹姆的手腕看了一眼，“该死，我得去拿我的东西。”  
“我来帮忙。”詹姆狼吞虎咽地吃完饭，跟着他最好的朋友上了楼。  
马琳留下来阅读莉莉昨天写给她的信。虽然跟莉莉和詹姆同时做朋友很不容易，但她还是设法做到了……只要她不跟詹姆说莉莉，也不在莉莉面前提起詹姆就行。

亲爱的Mar:  
多卡斯和我玩得很开心！我希望你能早点来。我知道你答应过波特要陪他几天，但我真的觉得你可以放他鸽子，多陪我们几天。你知道他不会把目光从镜子前移开多久，所以他不会发现的……好吧，这么说也许有点刻薄。小天狼星才是那副德行。换种说法，“他可能太忙于欺负弱小而注意不到你走了? ” 这样好点了吧？没有吗？我能感觉到你在责备我，但我不会收回我的话。我不会要求你站队，但这绝不意味着我不能发表自己的观点，你知道。  
好吧。对不起。我收回我的话。满意了吗？没有吗？随你怎样，我不在乎。  
我已经等不及你到来了！佩妮整个星期都不在，所以只有多卡斯和我在城里跑来跑去。玛丽来了几天，我们试着在外面晒日光浴。当然，我晒成了块焦炭，但玛丽和多拉坚持要和我一起拍照。她们说这是为了纪念，但我知道这只是因为我能衬托她们！你知道她们晒黑的时候就会来找我！  
你那边怎么样了？布莱克那个暴露狂对你伸出魔爪了吗？我打赌他等不及勾l引你呢。准是这样，你正好好地坐在那里读我给你的那本魔咒书，然后铛铛！他肯定有很多邪恶的折磨人的坏主意。我知道，我只是觉得应该提醒你一下，不过要是他真的那么干了，一定要告诉我他的那个……是否名副其实。希望很快能见到你，玛尔丝！  
无限爱意，  
莉莉

读莉莉的信时，马琳孩子气的笑声回荡在空房间里。在旁人看来，莉莉一向严格遵守规则。在学校里，她一戴上级长的徽章，就成了“掌权的女人”（梗是希拉里传记《A woman in charge》）。她熟悉书中的每一条规定，从不让任何人在她眼皮底下蒙混过关。但话虽如此，莉莉依然是个精力充沛的姑娘。她积极向上，努力使自己和周围的一切都变得更好。正是她的热情吸引了大家围在她身边。她那耀眼的火红头发迸发出无穷的活力。  
正当马琳准备朋友回信时，她听到男孩们从楼梯上走下来。詹姆还没来得及看到她的信，马琳就把它塞进口袋，起身迎向他们。  
小天狼星在壁炉前拎着他的行李犹豫，皱起了眉头。他的心情和刚才大不一样了。难得一见小天狼星布莱克没有嬉皮笑脸。  
詹姆鼓励地拍拍他的肩膀。  
“待会儿见。”  
“是啊。”小天狼星一边调整着肩上的包，一边用挫败的口气低声说道。  
听到这样的声音，马琳的胃都紧缩起来。她从来没有见过或听过小天狼星沮丧的样子; 他总是对自己充满自信。她一直算是小天狼星的朋友，但关系不深。他更像是一个总是游手好闲，油嘴滑舌的家伙。但是在那一刻，她看到了真正的痛苦，她为他难过。她只模糊地听说过他的家庭，就像你知道某个人最喜欢的魁地奇球队，却不知道他们为什么会喜欢一样。  
她还没来得及说什么，小天狼星就摇了摇头。他好像需要保持点距离感才能离开。他只是简单挥挥手，就回家了。  
“他会好起来吗? ” 马琳跟着詹姆走进客厅，问道。  
詹姆用力做了个鬼脸，但平素挂在脸上的笑容消失了。  
“在不得不回去和他们呆一起前，他就会变成那样。我认为他们会逼出他最坏的一面。”  
有那么一阵子，他们俩什么都没说，但过了一会儿，詹姆决定放下这事。小天狼星会没事的，就像他一直以来的那样。他们不必为他担心，如果发生了什么事，他们也马上会知道的。他觉得他应该享受和马琳在一起的最后一天，因为要再等一个月开学后，他才能再见到她。于是他们去了波特家后面小小的草场，在炎热的夏日阳光下，他们讨论了一些魁地奇的技巧。他们一起飞了好几个小时，直到太阳下山，肚子饿得咕咕叫，他们才进屋换衣服。接着，詹姆开始做晚饭。  
“你会得到队长徽章的。”马琳一边递给他一把刀，一边对他说。  
“我不知道，Mar，”他笑着说，“可能是你，你知道的。”  
她摇了摇头。  
“绝无可能，詹姆。”  
詹姆的父母第二天才会回来，他们正在法国进行为期两天的旅行，来庆祝结婚三十五周年纪念日。尤菲米娅.波特离开前很犹豫，她很了解她的儿子，知道他不多久准会惹上麻烦。但是当她的儿子问马琳是否可以来看他时，她的问题就解决了。马琳不是唯一一个能说服詹姆和小天狼星不要惹是生非的人……她只是比大多数人更快成功。这是她从和詹姆的长久相处里习得的技巧： 她知道该说什么才能让他行动前三思。  
可这会儿的詹姆不是马琳所希望看到的。她最喜欢看他和小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得调皮捣蛋，那时他的眼睛里闪着光，脚步轻盈，比任何时候都快乐。只有那时，詹姆才是最佳状态，马琳喜欢看到这样的他。她很少和詹姆单独相处，正因如此，她几乎同样喜欢独处时看到的詹姆。当他们在一起的时候，他很放松，很惬意。他会花时间谈论一些他没有耐心和男孩子讲述的事情。这个角度看，马琳可以看到其他女孩所看到的一切。他的英俊在某种程度上是他的傻里傻气与魁地奇才能的结合。他的黑发永远理不顺，但更衬出他那双榛子色的大眼睛，即使戴着眼镜也不减帅气。但最让马琳欣赏的是詹姆的真诚。不像小天狼星，他从不装模作样，假装自己是另一个人。他的所言所行，都是发自真心的。这种真诚背后有一种独一无二的力量。马琳知道，如果她以另外一种方式认识他的时间少一些，她可能会爱上他。她知道莉莉为什么抗拒他，但是当他不停地抱怨对麻瓜和麻瓜出身的不公正时，马琳真的觉得莉莉是管中窥豹。因为，她推断，如果她看到他这个样子，或者更确切地说，像其他人那样看他，她可能也会爱上他。  
他们在一起会多么完美，如果他们停下来一秒钟，能从不同的角度看待彼此……她都有点心碎了。詹姆已经看到了，他看到了莉莉身上所有美好的部分，如果她愿意的话，他会发现她更多的闪光点。但这就是问题所在: 詹姆总是比其他人走快五步；莉莉却拒绝看到更大的图景，即使二十年或者三十年后她都不会给他机会。对她来说，这只会证明他过去对她的每一次卑鄙的勾l引都是有效的。  
这太荒谬了。马琳非常想让莉莉睁开眼睛看看，但她竭尽全力不让自己多管闲事。詹姆·弗列蒙·波特永远不会被改变。他就是他，要么接受，要么离开。所以不管怎么着，莉莉必须爱他本来的样子……如果可能的话。  
到了午夜，她的呵欠越来越频繁。马琳拥抱她的朋友道晚安，拖着沉重的脚步上床睡觉。  
睡觉前詹姆去洗盘子。他本来可以用魔法完成的，但他发现自己并不介意亲手洗。打扫卫生实际上是他最大的爱好之一。多年的家务活让他变得很擅长家务魔法，但是几个星期的关禁闭让他学会了感激家务时间。当他打扫卫生的时候，他可以有工夫好好思考任何困扰他的问题，顺便把多余的精力释放出来。今晚，像大多数夜晚一样，他在思念一个红发女孩儿。但稍微不同的是，他认真考虑了马琳的劝告。  
马琳告诉了他所需要知道的一切。莉莉·伊万斯不喜欢他，也许永远都不会。当然，有好几次他做的事情不太光彩，但也有好几次他做了好事。即便如此，她也只看到了他的不好。莱姆斯曾经告诉过他，他需要时不时检讨一下自我，戒骄戒躁。这很可能是真的，但是放弃莉莉，去追求一个不会生他气的女孩是不是更明智呢？  
洗完盘盘碟碟后，詹姆爬上楼梯，倒在床上。他很快就睡着了，但他没有睡太久。凌晨3点23分，他被前门铃声吵醒。詹姆揉了揉眼睛，跌跌撞撞地从床上爬起来去开门。当时是午夜，他的父母要到下午才会回来，所以詹姆想不出有谁会来敲他的门。马琳也从睡梦中醒来，站在他身边，她身材高挑，头发在月光下呈耀眼的金色。  
她打着哈欠问: “是谁? ”  
“不知道。”他粗声粗气地说，然后开了门。  
但是当马琳和詹姆看到小天狼星站在门口的时候，下巴都要惊掉了。他的衣服被撕破了，显然被一连串的魔咒攻击过，遍体鳞伤。最可怕的是他的眼睛。他的站姿依然挺拔而骄傲，但他那双总是充满欢乐和喜悦的灰色眼睛此刻却是空洞、破碎的，盈满了泪水。  
图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/drPTEWyPrkMeFWKV/Screenshot_20200322_201800.jpg  
图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/hjTfnTs8sRkizXGY/Screenshot_20200315_204537_com.huawei.himovie.jpg  
“小天狼星。”詹姆低声说。他目瞪口呆地看着他最好的朋友，不知道该说些什么。  
小天狼星咽了下口水。  
“我逃出来了……我只是……”他靠在门口说不下去了。  
詹姆迅速行动起来，抓起他的手提箱，闪开让小天狼星进来。  
“来吧，伙计，我带你回房间。”  
“我……我……我明天早上会找个地方。”小天狼星的声音有些窘迫，他的下巴颤抖着。  
“你为什么要找？你现在就在家里。”詹姆一边说着，一边把一只手按在他的肩膀上，做出一个坚定的手势，马琳看到波特先生用过无数次这样的手势。  
这时马琳感觉到她的母性本能在驱使她向前移动。詹姆拿着小天狼星的东西在前面带路，她走过去温柔地牵起小天狼星的手。这个动作几乎让他落泪，但是她并没有给他机会。她用自己柔软的手捏了捏他那只起泡、青肿的手，然后关上门，锁上了前门。  
“来吧。”她轻轻地对他说，她的睡衣擦到了他的手臂，一些血迹也蹭到她身上，“让我帮你清理一下。”

【译者后记】：啊啊啊果然流浪的小天最激发母性。开头莉莉还没出场，但是她足足抱怨了詹姆大半封信，聪明的伊万斯小姐有没发现什么？马琳又不想跟你聊詹姆，你是想打探什么？下一章就是莉莉的pov，然后你就会知道莉莉的脑瓜子里在想什么。  
这篇虽然是詹莉文，但是严格来说有六个主角，詹姆，小天狼星，莱姆斯，莉莉，马琳，多卡斯，六个人的故事线是交织并行，交相辉映，每个人都有血有肉，并不会犯群像小说常见的厚此薄彼的错误，随着情节的展开，希望大家也会和我一样爱上了作者笔下的亲世代的每个角色。  
这是我第一次召集翻译组，虽然是以我个人账号发的，但是译文是我们集体的结晶，原来想着最多小猫两三只，没想到能招募到不少人，


	2. 第二章 Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 精彩导读：  
> “你给我听好了：你在我的家里，你在我的房子中袭击了我的孩子们。如果你现在不离开，我会把你埋在我家的后院。”他的声音变得更加冷酷，眼里写满了厌恶，“如果你敢再靠近我任何一个儿子一步，或是再来找他们朋友的麻烦，你就是在跟我宣战。现在，请你马上滚出我的家。”

And although this wave is stringing us along   
而尽管人潮弃你而去  
Just know you're not alone  
请你明白你并不孤独  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home   
因为我会让你感受家的温暖  
-Phillip Phillips "Home"   
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=H09bxnQ @QQ音乐  
校对：叉子迷妹 渡星 不晴  
莉莉伊万斯POV  
莉莉睡着了，无意识地将枕头拖了过来，用白皙的手臂舒舒服服地抱住它。微风从窗外探到屋里，吹乱了她的头发。同屋的多卡斯在她借来的床垫上打起了呼噜，但莉莉并没听到。她沉浸在自己的梦里流连忘返。  
“那你觉得这次禁闭我们要做什么呢？”詹姆毫不费劲地坐上了身后的办公桌，用一种挑|逗的声音问她。  
莉莉得意地笑起来，她的领口微松，手上握着一支羽毛笔。  
“你今天坏透了，我要罚你抄句子。”  
“抄什么句子呀？”他顽皮地反问道。他调整着领带，眼镜从鼻梁上滑了下来。  
“嗯，”她悠然自得地走向他，咕哝着，用高跟鞋点了点地面，“我想想。”  
她走到离他相当近的地方，两人的衣服相互摩擦着；他大大的榛子色眼睛看向她翡翠绿色的瞳仁。她清清楚楚地看到他的胸口一起一伏，形状完美的嘴唇缓缓呼出气体。她用手指缠绕着自己漂亮的卷发，高扬起小巧的下巴抬头看着他。荷尔蒙充斥了她的身体，她的肌肤因为触碰而暖暖的。他的手指在她手腕附近动了动，最终轻轻抚摸她手腕内侧的柔软，让她全身如电流涌过，胃部因愉悦痉挛起来。她从来都没想过，一个轻柔的抚摸能让她有如此反应。她想要詹姆·波特，这种渴望超越了语言所能描绘的。他们靠得越来越近，她的眼睛微微阖上——这时她醒了。  
图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/gTAM2gTPUFwJCroN/80400374_3426_4dd0_acc6_eea55e85244e.gif  
她猛地从床上坐起来，一只手捂住嘴巴。强烈的罪恶感攫住了她，她的脸上泛起一阵深红色，豆大的汗珠顺着蓝色背心流下。她的头发粘在脸上，而她大口喘息，四处张望。多卡斯依然睡得很沉，身子蜷成了一个球，打着呼噜，棕发散在枕头上。看到这里，莉莉这才松了口气，把温暖的毯子从身上甩开，脚探到了凉凉的地面。她蹑手蹑脚地走出卧室，眼睛小心地盯着多卡斯，担心把她吵醒。好在多卡斯是她认识的人中睡觉最沉的，因此哪怕在她穿过房间时硬木地板嘎吱轻响，多卡斯也连动都没动一下。  
莉莉走进安静的厨房，灌了一杯水让自己冷静下来。她的心仍然在狂跳，更不敢相信自己潜意识里竟然会幻想那样的事情。当然，她是没办法控制自己的梦境，但任何一部分的她若对詹姆·波特，这个霍格沃茨有史以来最大的白·痴有那样的感觉，都足够让人崩溃了。更可怕的是，这显然不只是“一部分的她”；在梦里她身体的反应是那么诚实而投入，就好像她的身体除了詹姆·波特什么都不想要一样……这简直是疯了，因为她的每一个细胞明明都在恨着波特。她摇摇头，紧张地咬了咬嘴唇，集中精力让自己冷静下来，只不过是青春期女孩的荷尔蒙作祟……那不能代表什么。詹姆·波特对她而言什么都不是。  
她灌下了另一杯水，感觉好了些，可以回床睡觉了。她重新爬进被汗水浸湿的床上，试着重新睡下，但这无济于事。她气恼地甩了甩头，翻了个身，用了她能想到的所有办法试图重新入睡，但仍然没能把那个梦赶出脑海。詹姆·波特愚ll蠢的大脑袋在她脑海中挥之不去，她无论如何都摆脱不掉。   
——————————————————  
最后她放弃了入睡，穿戴好来迎接新的一天。走下楼梯，她发现父亲已经在准备早餐的薄饼了。父亲的身高堪堪达到男人中的平均水平，但对莉莉而言他是世上最高大的人。他的棕发中已掺杂了银丝，面容也变得苍老了，但他有莉莉见过的最温暖的笑容。他看到自己的小女儿，马上露出了这样的笑容。  
“早啊，莉莉安。今天你起得真早。”他指出，同时递给她一盘做好的薄饼。  
她接过盘子，若有所思地挠了挠头。  
“谢谢，爸爸。”  
“你是在为了什么事烦恼吗，莉莉？”她父亲看出了她的心思，问道。  
莉莉哼了一声，倒了一些枫糖浆在她的薄饼上。她父亲在当地的大学当了二十年心理学教授，又在母亲去世后给两个女儿当了六年单亲爸爸。如果这个世界上有谁能看穿莉莉，当然非他莫属。父亲也是她唯一可以倾诉这件事的人，但她必须特别含糊其辞，免得让场面尴尬。  
“爸爸，你认为梦意味着什么呢？”  
父亲为自己新盛了一盘薄饼，看上去陷入了沉思。  
“这取决于梦里有什么。”  
“好，那么……假设我梦到自己要和某个人接吻，但现实中我下辈子都不会吻他，”她用平板的语调说，“这意味着什么呢？”  
“哦，那是个男孩吗？”  
“呃……是的。”  
他皱起了眉头。  
“你是这男孩的朋友吗？”  
“……我有点恨他。”  
“恨可是一种强烈的情感，你不可能‘有点’恨一个人的，莉莉安。”父亲揶揄道。  
莉莉愤怒地转了一下眼珠，咬了一口她的薄饼。  
“好吧，他喜欢我，他也不是……他不是这个世界上最糟糕的人，但我永远不可能那样跟他约会或者喜欢他。”  
“为什么不可能？”  
莉莉叹了口气。谈话显然朝着与她期望完全相反的方向去了，现在这个话题是她最不想跟父亲提起的。她怎么可能让其他人理解她与詹姆·波特的关系呢？就算这些年来天天围观他们拌嘴打架的人都不可能理解。有时候哪怕是莉莉自己都理不清。但她打死也不愿意让爸爸觉得自己以任何一种方式对波特有一丁点的喜欢。这些年来她一直小心翼翼地避免跟父亲提及詹姆，她总担心万一哪天他们相遇，父亲会质疑莉莉对他的行为。  
“爸爸，这说来话长。”  
“嗯，关于你的问题，梦到与某人接吻通常意味着爱、喜欢、宁静、和谐和满足。我不会追问你，因为我不想了解太多，但如果在你吻上这个神秘男孩之前这个梦就结束了，那说明你不确定你对他的感情或是他对你的感情。”他装出一副严肃的样子，“但我不想要你觉得，你应当去找霍格沃茨所有的男孩接吻。”  
“爸爸！”她哀叫一声，转了转眼珠。  
父亲咧嘴笑了，他又做了新的一盘薄饼，大概是给多卡斯的：“我就是提醒你一下。”  
“谢谢你，爸爸，谢谢你一直以来毫无必要的支持。”她干巴巴地说。  
“随时欢迎。”他向她保证，又看了看手表，“你该去叫醒多卡斯让她吃早餐了。你是不是还有个朋友会来？”  
莉莉满脸放光：“对呀，马琳要来。”  
“这是你哪个朋友呢？”他说着，给莉莉倒了些橙汁搭配剩下的食物。  
“她很高，有一头金发。是家里有六个孩子的那位。”  
他睁大眼睛，恍然大悟。“噢，对，是那一位。那多卡斯有兄弟姐妹吗？”  
“至少我不知道她有。”莉莉含糊地小声说。  
“好啦，快吃完饭，去把她叫醒。我再过半小时就得去上班了。在此之前，我要看到你们都起来，可以吗莉莉安？”  
莉莉遵从了爸爸的指令，穿着短裤和短T恤跑上楼，跳到多卡斯的床上。  
“英国人杀过来啦！英国人杀过来啦！”她用尽全力大吼道。  
“啊！”多卡斯没什么形象地咆哮着，“你犯什么毛病了？我们自己就是英国人啊！”  
“一点不错。”莉莉咯咯笑着赞同道，跳出了多卡斯的攻击范围。  
多卡斯挣扎着坐起来，发梢卷曲覆在脸前。她剧烈地吸着气，恶狠狠地看着莉莉。  
“在我彻底醒过来前，你最好赶紧跑，伊万斯。”  
莉莉愉悦地弯起眼睛。  
“快点啊，早餐准备好了。”  
“你爸爸做了薄饼吗？”多卡斯低声问着，揉了揉脸。  
“对——”  
她充满挫败感地哀嚎了一声。  
“好吧。我会起来的。”  
“玛丽再过几小时就来。”  
“哦，好啊。”她哼了一声，挠了挠鼻子，被晒黑的皮肤在太阳下闪闪发光。  
多卡斯总是被人比较她和玛丽·麦克唐纳的容貌，的确她们看上去非常像。她们都有一头乌发、苍白的皮肤，相似的身材，相差无几的身高。但认识她们一段时间后，莉莉认为这样的对比十分荒谬。玛丽很有魅力，但她的美貌是特立独行的，让人感觉难以接近。多卡斯则非常有亲和力。她的笑容很惹朋友们喜爱，而她明显的性魅力则让男孩们趋之若鹜。她的魅力不容小觑。  
多卡斯穿上一件紧身背心和一条贴身短裤，拿梳子梳过自己的棕色直发。她洗完脸，彻底清醒过来，准备迎接新一天的历险。  
“佩妮回来了吗？”她露出一个大大的坏笑，看着佩妮的空卧室。  
莉莉闷闷不乐：“还没，但她过会儿就该回来了。”  
“她还在跟那个长得像海豹的人约会吗？”  
“多卡斯！”  
“怎么？说得跟你不讨厌他似的。他是个庸俗自负的混蛋，”她嘲讽道，“你还在为他辩护只不过是因为你比较善良，虽然我也不懂你在善良什么。”  
莉莉皱起眉头，停了下来，难过地看看多卡斯。  
“她依旧是我姐姐。”  
多卡斯微微一笑，捏了一下莉莉的手臂。  
“这并不意味着她男朋友不是个混蛋。”  
莉莉在吃薄饼的多卡斯对面坐了下来。这时她父亲刮完脸、穿上他平时爱穿的粗花呢夹克和领带，也走进了屋。他在她们之间坐下，手上端了杯刚做好的咖啡。  
“那么，多卡斯，”他开始讲话，“有多少个男孩喜欢我女儿？”  
莉莉的脸刷地变得跟她的头发一样红：“爸爸！”  
伊万斯先生没理女儿，直接转向多卡斯：“嗯，我知道你不会对我说谎的。”  
“我当然不会的，伊万斯先生。”多卡斯保证道。她巧克力色的眼睛因为愉悦而闪闪发亮。  
“好的，那请你给我提供一份我女儿追求者的名单，让我了解一下。”  
多卡斯靠在椅背上，翘起椅子的前腿：“嗯，有阿莫斯·迪戈里——”  
“他怎么啦？！”  
“你刚刚是不是说‘他怎么啦’？爸爸，我有没跟你说过做人要酷一点啊？”莉莉狡黠地插嘴道。  
父亲不理她，多卡斯则耸耸肩：“他看上去倒挺正派的，但太自以为是。”  
“我明白了，”父亲嘟囔着，用手托住了下巴，“那其他人呢？”  
“呃，还有约翰·威利斯；他比我们低一级，长得挺帅，但还入不了莉莉的眼。”  
多卡斯伸出手，开始计数：“扎克·伍德，是个拉文克劳，有时和莉莉一起完成级长巡逻的工作。特伦斯·罗，科里·汤普森，詹姆·波特——”  
“好了！够了！”莉莉果断地说。她给了两人各一个死亡凝视。  
多卡斯和伊万斯先生纵声大笑，而莉莉整个脸写满了恼怒和尴尬。然而佩妮走进厨房的时候他们的笑声止住了。佩妮的金发看起来直得不自然，苍白的脸因厌恶而扭曲起来，因为她看到不单莉莉，她另一个女巫朋友也在她家的厨房里。  
莉莉的眼神变得难过，多卡斯的笑容也消失了。伊万斯先生是唯一一个没被形势的急转直下而影响到的人。他擦干嘴角的咖啡渍，站起来向大女儿打招呼。  
“早，佩妮，”他吻了吻她的前额，“你好吗，亲爱的？”  
“挺好的，”她冷淡地回应道，瞪着莉莉，“她在这里做什么？”  
多卡斯冲她浮夸地挥手致意。  
“佩妮，莉莉安，去客厅。马上。”伊万斯先生命令道。  
莉莉叹了口气，拖着脚步走过去。多卡斯鼓励地向她眨眨眼，回去吃她的薄饼了。  
莉莉防御性地抱紧了双臂，感觉胃因为紧张不安地蠕动起来。她咬着下唇，等待着接下来的事情。佩妮走过来，尽可能远离自己的妹妹。  
“现在，我希望你们两个友好一些，”他指着莉莉和佩妮，“我不想在工作时接到你俩任何一位抱怨另一位的电话。我今天要开会，所以没法帮你们调停。所以麻烦你们，就今天一天，拿瑞士人的方式相处。”  
“拿什么？”佩妮疑惑地咕哝着。  
莉莉皱着眉头：“瑞士在任何战争中都是中立国。所以他是说今天不允许打起来。”  
“马屁精。”佩妮小声啐道，抱起瘦骨嶙峋的手臂。  
“佩妮，”伊万斯先生责备道，“我主要是在对你讲这些。莉莉的另一个朋友今天会来这里做客，我希望你表现得热情一些。如果我听说你违反规定，你这周末就别想去找你男朋友了。”  
佩妮小声抗议起来，但是伊万斯先生举起一只手打断了她。  
“我不想听，佩妮。如果你不能好好表现，那就去找你自己的朋友玩吧。”他看了看他的旧手表。“我得走了。爱你们两个。”  
伊万斯先生走上去，吻了她们俩的额头，离开了。  
——————————————————  
马琳麦金农POV  
三小时后，莉莉听到门铃的响声，飞冲过去开门。她猛地将门一开，发出快乐的尖叫，跳起来迎接马琳。马琳大笑起来，把包一扔，抱起眼前这个娇小活泼的红发女孩。  
“哎呀，莉兹，我们一个月前刚见过面啊！”马琳对着她鲜艳的红发哼了一声。这个比她矮很多的女孩的拥抱快把她挤死了。  
莉莉对着她的肩膀笑了。  
“那可太久了！”  
马琳把莉莉放下来，低头对她咧嘴一笑。她看到了莉莉身后深色卷发、皮肤晒黑的姑娘，笑得更灿烂了。  
“你好啊，多琪。”  
多卡斯看了看马琳：“又见面了，玛莉。”  
“你是准备给我个拥抱呢，还是准备把我在门口晾一整天？”  
“听起来都不错。”多卡斯承认道。她得意地笑了起来。  
莉莉取笑了她们俩一番，把马琳推进门：“快啊！我们要吃午饭了。”  
多卡斯终于把马琳拖过来，紧紧抱进怀里。她比莉莉高，但还是比马琳矮，所以马琳还是得略微弯腰迎接她的拥抱。好在多卡斯无论什么时候都穿高跟鞋，跟她拥抱并不困难。  
“嘿，等着瞧。”多卡斯走进另一个房间时，小声对马琳嘟囔了一句。  
莉莉的翡翠绿杏眼因为恐惧而瞪得滚圆：“多卡斯，你要干什——”  
“放松点，红马尾。”多卡斯把她的魔杖递给莉莉，她咧嘴一笑，小鼻子皱了起来，“看到了吗？我没有魔杖还能搞出什么坏事来？”  
马琳有先见之明地哼了一声，倚靠在身边的墙上：“你没有魔杖能搞的破坏可太多了。”  
“喂！佩妮！”多卡斯呼唤道，她跑到了旁边房间。紧接着，她张开双臂就像是要拥抱佩妮一样。“嘿，趣味知识：你之前知道魔法可以接触传播吗？”  
马琳和莉莉看着莉莉的姐姐因为恐惧而飞快跑离比她身材娇小得多的多卡斯，笑得喘不上气来。  
“男孩们怎么样？”莉莉问道，她其实并不关心，只是想找个话题聊。  
马琳突然瑟缩一下，但是强迫自己微笑着：“他们很好。”  
那晚的记忆让她心情十分沉重，她完全没跟莉莉提起。但现在就算她看着多卡斯追着莉莉的姐姐满屋跑，她都笑不出来了。  
——————————————————  
十二小时前。小天狼星在马琳给他涂疗伤药水时畏缩了一下。他不想让任何人看到这样的他，但直到他意识到自己想阻止马琳也来不及了的时候，他才明白：如果他心里要列一个不想见的人的名单，她应当高居榜首。他的上衣被脱了，裤子也是。小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克半l果着，但他什么俏皮话都说不出来。事实上，这次他几乎都没有注意到。他满脑子想的是刚刚的事，还有目前在照顾他的人是马琳·麦金农这个事实。  
他心乱如麻。这跟他想象中麻瓜遭遇车祸的感觉很像：从舒适的座位上被拽开，身体砸穿了挡风玻璃，碎裂的玻璃刺痛了每一寸身体，他无法起身，更无法忘掉自己倒在地上奄奄一息的原因。小天狼星想要找人发泄，但是却骂不出口，因为他不知道应该说些什么。从他踏上霍格沃茨特快的那一刻开始，他就知道这一天总会来的。总有一天他会无法忍受这一切，总有一天他会忍无可忍。  
现在这一天来了。  
他仍然无法理解为何会是马琳在此照顾他。虽然他们一直是朋友，但他心中从未与她产生过任何形式的羁绊。一直以来，她仅仅只是个可以与之调情的漂亮姑娘，没有任何他最喜欢的特质。如果眼前是詹姆，甚至是莱姆斯，她会出于对朋友的忠诚而照顾他；如果是彼得，那会是源于同情；但她没有任何理由对他那么好。但现在，她正穿着她的睡衣和兔子睡裤照料他。他想不出什么值得她这么做的理由。当然了，他的伤口很严重，其中有一些很深的划伤，但詹姆就可以处理好它们。那么为什么她会在意这些呢？  
在不耐烦地低喘几声之后，马琳最终厉声喊了出来。  
“别动了，小天狼星！”  
“太疼了！”他咬紧牙关。  
“这边怎么样了？”詹姆在门口问道。他的声音是轻快的，神情却仍然很阴郁。  
小天狼星咆哮着：“她快要把我该死的（bloody）胳膊卸了！”  
“嗯，用血胳膊来形容你的胳膊的确很合适（双关，意思是小天胳膊快成血胳膊了）。”马琳尖锐地说。她在一处伤口涂了更多药，他的手臂剧烈地痛起来。  
詹姆揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。  
“我要去睡了。明天早上见。”  
“晚安。”二人轻声对他说。  
小天狼星真希望他没有离开。他不希望詹姆看见他这个样子，但更不希望单独跟马琳待在一起。他对所有人事物都充满愤怒。詹姆会坦然接受小天狼星对自己的伤害，并明白他不是有意的；他会理解他，知道小天狼星那些伤人的话并不是冲他去的。小天狼星竭尽全力压住自己的怒火，尽管他身上的每一处肌肉都在强迫他去发泄。最终，在一阵沉默过后，他再也忍不住了。  
“你莫不是想告诉我，一切都会好的？”他恶狠狠地大声说，声音充满了恶意。  
“不，”她冷笑一声，眼睛从他的身体看向他带着恨意的灰眼睛，“我从不向任何人承诺这个，但我会握着你的手向你保证，就算你真的要下地狱，我也奉陪到底。”  
“为什么？”  
她眯起了眼睛看着他：“因为你是我朋友，混蛋。”  
“我怎么不知道？”  
“嗯，你这些年都没长脑子吗？”  
他冷漠地干笑了一声。他想要去伤害他人，任何人，希望他们能像他一样痛苦。他需要其他人感受到和他一样的痛苦。  
“我们从来不是朋友。”他冷淡地声明道。  
他的话深深地刺痛了她。多年来马琳总是对她的友情患得患失；她一直担心朋友们会不会在什么时候离开她。她和小天狼星关系不算亲近，但他仍旧是她朋友。她知道这不是他的本意，也明白他只是心里很不安，试图去证明：如果他的父母都不爱他，那没人会爱他。  
马琳的胸口明显一紧。她握紧了他的肩，直视他的眼睛。  
“你还想发泄些什么？你还想放什么狠话？还想说什么伤人的话？你可以尽情地说些愤恨的话，但我不会离开的。等我把你的伤治好，你要想让我离开的话，没问题。你可以烂在这里，自怨自艾你的父母有多讨厌自己。但请你明白，你表现得像个白痴。我们爱你，我们就是你的家人，而且我们不会抛弃你。”  
他皱了一下眉，一脸怀疑。  
这时，他们听到楼下一声巨响，都惊跳起来。马琳很快抓起了魔杖，站了起来。  
“什么声音？”  
小天狼星提起裤子，一把抓起他的魔杖，一言不发地前去查看情况。马琳跟随他下了楼。詹姆房间的门开着，但他不在里面。他们下楼时，他也不在楼下。恐惧攫住了他们，两人一起小心地挪到前门。  
“詹姆人呢？”小天狼星静静地问道，他的声音很虚弱。  
“他不在房间……可能他是去叫他父母？”马琳大胆猜测道。这时有人猛烈敲击着前门。  
他紧张地瞟了她一眼，打开了门。  
马琳惊掉了下巴：小天狼星的父亲站在门口。他有跟小天狼星一样的典雅的乌黑头发和健硕的身形，但他的眼睛阴暗、冷酷、充满了恨意。  
“你以为你可以就这么离开？”他父亲咆哮道，“你以为我会任由你就这样跟这些血统叛徒鬼l混？”  
马琳敏捷地向前迈了一步。她并没有想过自己只穿着睡衣和短裤，也没想过这可能会让她受到什么伤害。她纯粹听凭直觉行事，认为她需要保护她的朋友，这比保护她自己更重要。她不知道詹姆在哪里，诚然，她也不清楚怎么回事。但她很确定，她不会让布莱克先生再伤害他的儿子。  
“布莱克先生，你应该离开。”马琳坚定地表示。她的手臂保护性地挡在小天狼星的胸前。  
“你，”布莱克先生咆哮着，手指威胁地指向她，“血统叛徒没资格管这件事。”  
马琳从未见过如此愤怒的小天狼星。他抓住了父亲的衣领，把他逼到墙边。小天狼星的身体因为怒火颤抖着，他用尽全身的力气让父亲宽阔的后背狠狠地撞到了墙上。  
“你怎么敢这样对她说话？！”  
小天狼星看到父亲的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，但他没有察觉父亲摸向了自己的魔杖。  
而马琳看到了。她往前一跳，将小天狼星从父亲身边推开，挡下了咒语。小天狼星愣了一秒，站了起来，眼睁睁看着她被击倒。马琳因为布莱克先生的毒咒倒在地上惨叫。虽然这个钻心咒本不是冲她来的，但奥赖恩·布莱克认为她活该接受多管闲事的教训。  
“我告诉过你不要把手伸得太长。”他低声威胁。  
小天狼星一把打掉了父亲手上的魔杖，同时送出一拳。“砰”地一声，父亲的鼻子被打断了。他本可以一直这样暴揍父亲——他的怒火足以支撑到天亮——但詹姆来了。正如马琳猜测的那样，他去找他父母了。  
詹姆如闪电一般奔了过去，将小天狼星拖离了他父亲。小天狼星并不愿挪动，但看到詹姆的那一刻，他的眼泪夺眶而出。他的整个身体都在颤抖，皮肤苍白如纸。詹姆的父亲弗列蒙·波特震怒了。当妻子弯下身去查看马琳的情况时，弗列蒙的魔杖指向了小天狼星父亲的喉咙。那个教詹姆骑扫帚、指导他如何正确地吃冰激凌的男人消失了，取而代之的是一个抛开了善良和理智的人。  
“你给我听好了：你在我的家里，你在我的房子中袭击了我的孩子们。如果你现在不离开，我会把你埋到我家的后院。”他的声音变得更加冷酷，眼里写满了厌恶，“如果你敢再靠近我任何一个儿子一步，或是再来找他们朋友的麻烦，你就是在跟我宣战。现在，请你马上滚出我的家。”  
弗列蒙·波特放开了奥赖恩·布莱克，走到前门，手指指向了门外。他就不该出现。小天狼星的父亲总是很能控制自己；尽管他曾无数次大发雷霆，但从来都是有条件地在自己势力范围内爆发。这次他没能占得上风。他是一对四，而且他知道自己没有任何机会。所以他人生第一次选择撤退，临走前丢给儿子一个厌恶的眼神。  
“他这个祸害就留给你了。”他恶意地嘲讽道。  
随后，他没有理会自己身体的疼痛，趾高气扬地离开了波特家，幻影移形回到了自己的房子。  
波特夫人是个治疗师，她毫不费劲地治好了马琳断掉的肋骨，但让她平静下来却没那么容易。马琳听闻过被钻心咒击中的感受，但是此前她从未中过这个咒语。咒语终止很久之后，她的骨头依然火烧火燎地疼。詹姆和波特夫妇照顾了小天狼星和马琳一会儿，他们都还震惊于事情急转直下之快，难以置信世间竟有如此父母。分坐在房间两端的小天狼星和马琳对上眼神，他们知道他们再也回不到从前了。  
——————————————————  
“你还好吗，Mar？”莉莉问道。她摇了摇马琳的肩，将她从回忆中唤醒。  
马琳低头看着她的朋友。莉莉仍然是那样，一脸雀斑、皮肤白皙、头发火红、翡翠绿的杏眼里盛满全世界的爱意和天真。马琳不能把这些从她身上夺走，所以她说了谎。  
“是啊，我只是有点累，莉兹。一切都好。”

【译者后记】：  
莉莉和她的另一个好姬友（同样是女主角之一的的多卡斯·梅多斯）闪亮登场！短短一章里，我们看到了多卡斯的张扬泼辣，马琳的大气温柔，伊万斯先生的幽默和善解人意，佩妮的冷漠刻薄……更重要的是：  
莉莉一方面不断地告诉自己不应该喜欢詹姆，另一方面却不得不通过一个梦正视自己的感情——她想要他。她会怎样走出偏见，拥抱真实的自己？  
弗列蒙·波特那句“如果你敢再靠近我任何一个儿子一步”，让小天狼星正式成为了波特家的第四人。他和詹姆原本就“inseparable”的友情开始渐渐升温至兄弟亲情，甚至超越亲情。  
而究竟是怎样炽烈的情感让马琳置未知的危险于不顾，在没有任何时间思考的情况下冲上去保护小天狼星？这个思考题留给读者，也同样留给几十章后的莉莉。


	3. 第三章 Marchin On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 精彩导读：  
> 小天狼星试图抵抗，试图假装坚强，假装自己全程只是在愤怒。他不愿思考自己内心深处可能非常在乎父母的态度。然而这是事实。他身体里还有个幼小的自己，希冀某个清晨睁开眼睛，发现父母不再厌恶自己。现在那个孩子正疼得抽泣。马琳话音刚落几秒，属于那个孩子的泪水就从小天狼星的脸颊上落下。马琳钻进他的怀里，紧紧拥抱他。  
> 翻译：渡星  
> 校对：Prongsie 文喻九州 狐狸 不晴 sparrowhadow

We'll have the days we break,  
会有些日子我们别离  
and we'll have the scars to prove it.  
会有些伤痕证明往昔  
We'll have the bonds that we save,  
会有些旧情珍藏心底  
but we'll have the heart not to lose it.  
会有我们的初衷 从未忘记  
——OneRepublic"Marchin On"——  
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=8Ff5ich @QQ音乐

莉莉伊万斯POV  
多卡斯·梅多斯重重地叹了口气，拖着莉莉穿过破釜酒吧来到了后面的巷子里。“你能快点吗，莉兹？”  
“你走那么快干嘛？”莉莉嗔怪道，努力迈动着她的小短腿，跟上多卡斯。  
“我急着买完书赶紧离开这个鬼地方。每次我都会在这儿碰上阿莫斯·迪戈里，如果今天再让我看到那个自命不凡的混蛋，我可能会忍不住弄死他。”  
莉莉皱着眉，把一缕红鬈发挽至耳后：“他怎么你了，你这么讨厌他？从来没听你提过。”  
“这么跟你说吧，他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”多卡斯啐道，两人穿过重重人群。  
莉莉的眉头皱得更深了，却没有再说话。她和多卡斯已经是多年的老友了，但多卡斯身上一直有一种神秘感。尽管这种情况并不多见，但有时多卡斯知道的或是说出的东西会让莉莉非常震惊，并好奇她到底是从哪里懂得这些的。当然多卡斯和马琳走得更近，而就连马琳都不能完全读懂她。所以莉莉觉得可能多卡斯就是这样一个人。  
两人继续走着，莉莉被自己的这些想法搞得有些难过。马琳、多卡斯、爱丽丝还有玛丽是一个闺蜜团，但没有人把莉莉当成最好的朋友。马琳和多卡斯是至交，爱丽丝和玛丽关系匪浅，只有莉莉落了单。小时候姐姐是她最好的朋友，当她和姐姐的关系破裂之后，西弗勒斯顶替了那个位置......但如今那段友谊也已走到尽头。倒不是说她有多么需要一个最好的朋友，只是有时候还是会感到孤单。她默默地跟在多卡斯身后，疾步穿过街道，走向魔药店。  
“莉莉？”多卡斯停顿了一下，然后把胳膊搭在了莉莉的肩上，“你还好吗？你看起来有些不在状态。”  
莉莉甩掉了那些愚蠢的不安的想法，向多卡斯露出笑容：“我没事，咱们走吧。”  
她们在魔药店里待了差不多半个小时。而刚待到5分钟的时候，多卡斯就成功让莉莉开怀大笑。10分钟后莉莉就完全忘掉了先前让她不开心的事情。后来去书店的时候，两人已经没有任务在身，所以格外放松。多卡斯把一头棕色卷发上扣着的帽子的帽檐拉了下来，她穿着热裤、高跟鞋和一件麻瓜乐队的T恤。莉莉穿的是一条普通的牛仔裤和一件紧身背心。她不禁好奇，为什么多卡斯走到什么地方都要穿高跟鞋？这让莉莉感到有些疑惑，但很快她就释然地想，这不过是多卡斯身上又一个古灵精怪的特质罢了。  
“好吧，你去买书单上前半部分的书，我去买后一半的，怎么样？”  
“嗯，如果要这样的话，我觉得我们可以来场比赛。”莉莉坏笑着，知道自己一定会赢，“我的意思是如果没有一个目标的话，怎么能让我们加快速度呢？”  
多卡斯翻了个白眼：“你总爱玩这一套。行吧，我陪你玩儿，赌注是啥，红毛？”  
“没想好，向来都是你比我擅长想这种东西。”  
“那倒是……这样吧，如果我赢了你就一整天都得服从我的命令。”  
莉莉突然感到有些不安，她斜了她一眼，意识到这可能是个很大的陷阱：“该死，D，你跟我玩真的？”  
“我可是一心要赢的，你的条件是什么，莉兹？”  
“我要你帮我付一周的羽毛笔钱。”  
多卡斯白皙的手与莉莉相握：“行啊，这里就是起跑线，预备……跑！”  
莉莉小小地作了个弊，试图把多卡斯绊倒。多卡斯大笑着躲开了，全速向魔药书籍的方向冲去。她奔跑着，卷发在空中蹦跳——对于一个穿着三英寸高跟的人来说，她已经拿出了全力。然而就在她即将拿到最后一本书然后统治世界的时候，突然厌恶地停下了脚步。  
多卡斯眯起了眼睛，仿佛狮子看到了一只格外放ll荡的小羊羔。她抿紧了嘴唇，眼睛落在爱米琳·万斯的身上。那女生的衣服随着取书的动作被拉了起来，于是所有站在她背后的男孩子都能欣赏到她的臀ll部，还能瞥到点更上面的什么。她的金发比马琳的要浅一些，尽管年级里还有其他女孩有这样颜色的头发，但多卡斯并不会管其他人的头发叫“破ll鞋金”。莉莉、马琳、爱丽丝和玛丽都懒得搭理爱米琳，但只有多卡斯公开表示非常讨厌她。  
“哇哦，万斯。”多卡斯懒洋洋地说道，单手叉腰，“我都不知道你还会阅读。”  
爱米琳身后的一个男孩帮她从梯子上下来，她用无辜的目光看向多卡斯：“哦，你好呀，多卡斯。我之前没看到你。”  
如果是其他人的话，爱米琳可能会直接拥抱她们。她很有一副伪善的面孔，具体表现就是不管遇到什么人都能露出一副老友重逢的神情。但事实上，她没有任何真正的朋友。因为每当她交到一个新朋友，总是会一周内跟别人的男朋友勾搭到一起。  
“哦，是啊，我看到你在忙着其他的事情。”多卡斯拖长了声音，嗓音充满了嫌弃和讽刺。  
爱米琳冲多卡斯露出一个虚伪至极的笑容，随后把又长又直的金发甩到肩膀后面：“我们学校再见，梅多斯。”  
“会的，万斯。”多卡斯嘲弄道，充满敌意地看着她。  
莉莉大笑着走到多卡斯身边，用胳膊肘捅了捅她：“你就不能装得友好一点吗？”  
“我讨厌那个贱ll人，真的。”多卡斯用百分之百严肃的声音宣布。  
“没关系啦……反正你输了。”莉莉发出胜利的呐喊，将拳头猛地伸到空中，“而我——最后的赢家——获得了胜利。”  
多卡斯露出一个巨大的笑容：“事实上莉兹，你没有。”  
“你在说什么？我明明买到了书单上的所有东西。”  
“不，你没有，你忘了买变形课本。”  
莉莉长着雀斑的脸变得苍白：“他们卖完了，所以我把咱们的名字添到了邮寄列表上。”  
“不不不，”多卡斯严厉地说道，“规则说得很清楚，你得买到你负责的所有书。”多卡斯往前走了几步，抓起了那本之前一直被爱米琳挡住的书，“所以严格来讲，我才是赢家。”  
“拜托，别呀。”莉莉惊恐地吸了一口气，“多卡斯——”  
“哦，别担心莉莉。”多卡斯得意地笑着。她的语气却让莉莉更加担心了，“我暂时还用不上这个赌约。我想我要等一等合适的时机。”  
莉莉哀嚎道：“为什么啊？”  
“因为，我亲爱的小雀斑朋友，打赌就是打赌。现在咱们去结账，然后走吧。”  
“好吧。”莉莉不高兴地小声说。  
“别难过，莉兹。”她假惺惺地说，“至少你尽力了。”  
“下次。”去排队的时候莉莉气势汹汹地指着多卡斯发誓道，“下次我一定会赢。”  
多卡斯窃笑着拍了拍她的头：“你开心就好。”  
两人回到莉莉的家里，在厨房里开始为彼得的生日派对烤饼干。莉莉并不会出席，但是她一直都对彼得抱有一种特殊的同情。说来奇怪，他有家庭，也有朋友，但是他身上的某种东西总是让莉莉为他感到有些难过。尽管她不太明白是为什么，但她还是想要为他做些饼干。  
不知怎么地，想起彼得，莉莉不禁联想到了马琳。她只在莉莉家呆了两天，其间几乎没有怎么说过话。她看起来倒也不是不愉快——当她们一起在街区里玩捉迷藏的时候，她也笑得很开心——但她给人一种怅然若失的感觉。  
“嘿，你之前有没有觉得马琳看起来不太对劲？”莉莉把饼干塞进烤箱，转头突然问道。  
多卡斯皱着眉小口喝水：“没有吧，但是现在你这么一说，我倒觉得她当时是有些不寻常的安静。你为什么这么问？”  
“不知道，我就是突然想到了。”  
“我觉得应该不是什么大事吧。”多卡斯笑着安慰道，“她可是马琳啊。马琳是个没什么烦恼的人，只是有时候会碰到小小的不开心。明天去参加彼得的派对的时候，我可以问问波特。”  
“他们邀请马琳了吗？”莉莉问道。  
“我想应该邀请了，但你也知道她和莱姆斯之间有多尴尬。”多卡斯耸了耸肩，“我打赌彼得肯定邀请了她，但她可能会提前过去跟波特和布莱克打声招呼就走，这样就可以最大程度避免和莱姆斯待在一起......不过莱姆斯可能还觉得他们是朋友呢。”  
“他难道看不出来她仍然在为那件事伤心吗？”莉莉皱起脸，绿眼睛里满是忧虑。  
多卡斯的表情僵硬了：“我觉得他可能是假装看不见。”  
“这太令人难过了，我之前真的以为他俩能成呢。”  
“不是每一对爱人都能从一而终的。”多卡斯喃喃道，想起了自己的父母离婚的事情。  
“我知道，但是每当想到两个人可以从那么相爱到形同陌路，我就非常难过。”  
“老实说，”多卡斯轻声说道，“我觉得他可能从来都没有让自己爱上过她，她却完全为他倾倒了，觉得他可以给她安全感。”  
莉莉叹了口气：“这其中的讽刺真让人难过。”  
“是啊，是有一点。”  
两人望着烤箱里的饼干陷入了沉默。多卡斯感到有些晃神。在她和莉莉一起住的这一个月里，她的父母正在争夺她的抚养权。但她从来都没有感到过不妥，因为莉莉和伊万斯先生总是清楚地表示非常欢迎她。现在她忽然为之前从来没有和马琳讨论过莱姆斯而感到惭愧。那两个人曾经在一起了一整年，却在去年五月的时候分开了。马琳什么都没有说，只是说他们不会再约会了。多卡斯迫切地想要摆脱这种愧疚感，于是打算做点别的事情来分神。  
“来吧，”她推了推莉莉，“我有个想法。”  
10分钟后，莉莉和多卡斯穿上了大号的花衬衫，领带和松松垮垮的西服裤子。多卡斯则拿出了莉莉的化妆品，开始用画画的手法在她的脸上涂抹。  
“我们在干嘛？”  
“我们要给彼此画上最滑稽的妆容，然后等饼干冷却下来之后，我们就这样出去买冰淇淋。”  
莉莉安静了一瞬，然后憋笑憋到全身发抖：“这么说我们是故意搞得这么滑稽的。”  
多卡斯微笑着整理了一下莉莉的蓝色胡子：“完全正确。”  
“多拉，你疯了。”  
“是啊，没错，但你也没有阻止我嘛。你甚至要帮我一起完成。所以我觉得你疯得更厉害。”  
完工之后她们为自己拍下了照片，然后差一点笑死。她们看起来就像喝醉的小丑想要假扮路边的女乞丐。饼干烤好之后，两人大着胆子就这样走出了家门。人们惊奇的目光一路追随着她们，但多卡斯完全没有受到影响。而莉莉每次看到自己的镜像时，总是得抓着多卡斯才能不怯场。要让她这样假装寻常真是太难了。  
买完冰淇淋之后，她们在莉莉和西弗勒斯曾经一起玩耍的公园里坐了下来。通常莉莉每次来这里都会感到非常压抑，心中泛起怀旧的苦涩，但这次她的笑容一刻都没有停止。终于，当多卡斯看到一个小孩子被自己的脸吓得不行时，她也忍不住大笑起来。  
多卡斯嗤之以鼻：“我觉得那个小男孩可能被我吓尿了。”

弗列蒙波特POV  
千里之外，詹姆·波特的日子可不如她们这么好过。  
距离小天狼星正式搬来波特家居住已经过去一周了，他却几乎不从自己的房间出来。每天詹姆都试图跟他说话，或者只是把他拽下来吃饭，但他从不出来。他总是扯一堆借口，比如他很累，或者他身体不舒服。而事实上他只是坐在自己的屋子里，不断地回忆着父亲对他和马琳做的事情来自我折磨。  
“爸，”詹姆在走廊里徘徊片刻后终于敲响了他父亲的书房门，“我能进去吗？”  
“当然。”他的父亲很快就回答道，用一只手揉了揉和儿子很像的夹杂着银丝的黑头发，“什么事，詹姆？”  
詹姆坐在父亲书桌前的椅子上，满面愁容：“是小天狼星。他已经把自己锁在屋子里好几天了，我不知道该拿他怎么办。”  
“你妈妈也有这样的担心。”弗列蒙·波特表示理解地耸了耸肩，“你试过和他说说话吗？”  
詹姆点点头，有些焦躁地揪着头发。  
“他就坐在那里一言不发，就好像只是在等我闭嘴一样。”詹姆无力地吸了几口气，在椅子里前倾身体。  
弗列蒙·波特忧愁地看着他唯一的儿子。他的儿子继承了他杂乱的黑发，他的身高，他瘦高的体型，他瘦削的脸和他那糟糕的视力。在性格方面，他的儿子和他一样忠诚而易冲动。然而其他的方面他却和他的妈妈更像。詹姆有妈妈白皙的皮肤，榛子色的眼睛，她的热心肠和她那种爱分析和爱操心的天性。尽管这听起来像是一种很奇怪的组合，但在他的儿子身上，这一切都混合得很好。但在这样的时刻，他不禁希望他的儿子不那么像他的妈妈才好。  
“好吧，我真不想这么跟你说，但是或许他需要的只是独处的空间。等他准备好之后，我想他一定会来找你的。”  
詹姆恼火地小声咕哝了一声，瞪着父亲深棕色的眼睛：“那敢情好啊，爸爸。但如果他没有呢？”  
“那你也已经尽力了……你总是爱操心，詹姆——”  
“他是我最好的朋友。”  
“我很清楚，”弗列蒙平静地说，“但事实就是，有时候尽管我们很想帮忙，还是爱莫能助。你得等小天狼星自己迈出这一步。”  
詹姆完全不满意父亲的回答，他站起身：“谢了老爸。感谢你坚定的精神支持，但是我不打算听你的。”  
“詹姆——”  
“不，爸爸。”詹姆竭力挤出一个笑容，“没关系，我有别的想法了。”

马琳麦金农POV  
20分钟后，愤怒的马琳抵达了波特家的宅邸。她的金发扎成了一个高高的马尾辫，身上还穿着先前的紫色工作服。她脸上不施粉黛，看起来非常青春，也非常疲惫。  
“发生什么要紧事了，詹姆？我知道明天是彼得的生日派对，你也知道我根本就不想来。”她叹了口气，斜靠在厨房的墙上，“所以到底怎么了？”  
詹姆打量着她：“你今天工作了多久？”  
“10个小时，从早上8点到晚上6点。现在你到底回不回答我的问题？”马琳简短地说，揉着自己的太阳穴。  
“跟我来。”  
马琳跟在詹姆后面，感到自己的怒气值在飙升。过去的4天来，她每天都要工作10个小时。她的脚疼得要命，后背好像要断了，詹姆却打算带着她漫无目的地乱逛。  
“詹姆，你就直接告诉我到底发生了什么吧。”  
詹姆在小天狼星的门前停了下来，转身面对马琳：“他已经在里面呆了一周了，不肯出来。”  
“我又能帮上什么忙呢？你随便找个人过来都比我有用。”  
“Mar，你是唯一一个当时在场的目击者。”他压低了声音，“嘿，我知道你们两个没有那么亲近，但是我不想让别人知道这件事情。如果他愿意的话，就让他自己跟别人说去，但是既然你已经知道了……我必须做点什么来帮帮他，拜托了Mar，你就随便跟他说说话。”  
詹姆露出他那副狗狗脸，她瞪了他一眼。但这立刻就奏效了，马琳的不快顷刻烟消云散了，她作出了让步：“行吧，我就跟他聊聊，但别有任何期待。我可能只会惹得他更生气。”  
他快速亲了一下她的脸颊：“Mar最棒。”  
“呵呵呵，”她干巴巴地说，翻了翻眼睛，“现在你可以滚了，我走之前会再来找你。”  
“谢啦。”詹姆高兴道，精神抖擞地回自己房间去了。  
“我为了这群朋友，真是操碎了心。”马琳暗戳戳地小声嘟囔道，敲了敲小天狼星的门。  
“尖头叉子，我一点都不饿。”门的那边传来一个冷漠空洞的声音。  
马琳皱起眉头：“我不是詹姆。”  
她等着他让自己走开，然后她就会照做。马琳会去告诉詹姆，她已经尽力了，然后就转身回自己的家去美美地洗一个泡泡浴。但是小天狼星并没有这么做。当听到他让她进来的声音时，她感到有些惊诧。  
屋子里乱得要命，他的衣服散落在地上各处，人则坐在黑漆漆的屋子中间，没有剃胡子，手边还有一瓶看起来绝对不是南瓜汁的液体。马琳叹了口气，立刻就开始帮他收拾屋子。她知道在波特家可以使用魔法，于是就拿出了魔杖。她把他的脏衣服堆到屋子的一边，清理干净，然后整齐地叠放在他的抽屉里，她清理了他的床单，给屋子除尘，然后又把地上他掉落的食物残渣扫干净了。做完这些之后，屋子里唯一剩下的脏东西就是小天狼星本人了。  
她低低地叹了口气，紧了紧马尾，然后在他的面前坐了下来。“小天狼星，”她轻声开口，声音很温柔，“你上次洗澡是什么时候？”  
他那一头总是柔顺而优雅的黑色头发如今变得油腻，还因为疏于打理而显得蓬乱。他的眼睛下面有深深的黑眼圈，看起来好像连续多日都没有好好睡过觉了。“三天前。”他低声回答。  
马琳做了个鬼脸：“我想你的意思是包括刷牙和其他所有个人卫生工作喽。”  
“大概吧。”他看起来并不是很想回答这个问题。  
“行吧，你不能这样下去了。”她告诉他，“我来帮你起床，然后去洗澡。现在如果你要跟我扯那些‘让我自己一个人抑郁吧’什么鬼的，我就用魔杖把你扔到厕所里去。”  
他的脸上浮现出愤怒的表情：“我可以自己走路。”  
“好啊，那就去吧。”  
他十万个不情愿地站起身，脱掉了衬衫和裤子，然后走进了浴室：“那么你是需要我跟你一起进去呢，还是觉得你可以独自清理？”马琳用对待两岁小孩的声音问道。  
他显得很恼火：“我自己能解决。”  
“别忘了刷牙和剃胡子！”她冲他嚷道，他甩上了门。  
马琳走到他的抽屉前，拿出了一条短裤和一件短袖。她扯下身上的工作衣裤，吹一会儿风凉快凉快，然后穿上了他的衣服。随后她把自己的衣服放到一边，等着离开的时候带走。  
她呼出一口气，倒在他的床上，闭上了眼睛。等她再醒过来的时候，小天狼星正围着一块浴巾从浴室里走出来。他突然不再像以前那样不停地骚扰她了，这让马琳感觉有些不适应。倒不是说她有什么介意的。只是这些年来，他除了和她调ll情以外，几乎没有和她有过任何其他交流。  
“你借了我的衣服。”小天狼星嘟囔道，懒散地走向他刚刚被整理完的抽屉。  
马琳点点头：“等我把我的洗干净后就把他们还给你。”  
“你之前穿的那到底是啥？”小天狼星嗤之以鼻，看着那身丑得要命的衣服，眼里有一丝玩味。  
“工作服。”  
“你工作？”小天狼星看起来很惊讶。  
“已经工作三年了。”  
“你干什么的？”  
她坐起身把他的被子抱进怀里：“因时而异，大部分时候我在收银台工作，但有时我们人员不够，我就在仓库里工作，只是整理一些存货和处理一些交易。如果可以的话，我倒是宁愿在仓库里待一整天。”  
“为啥？”他问道，一边在毛巾后套上内裤。  
”因为我在前台工作的时候会被骚扰。”  
小天狼星丢开那条毛巾，若有所思地看着她：“因为你很辣？”  
“因为我有胸。”她耸肩，有点作呕，“其实也没什么关系了。至少我明天不用工作。”  
“我从来没想过你居然会有一份工作。”他嘟囔道，在床边坐下。  
她眯起眼睛：“为什么？”  
“因为我以为你家里有纯血统大金库。”  
“才没有呢。”她的脸色有些阴沉，“我们曾经有过，但是现在我家有6个孩子还要交医药费，渐渐就耗没了。”  
“你有5个兄弟姐妹？”他难以置信地看着她。  
她哼了一声：“我排幸运数字6。”  
“我知道莫丽、玛丽还有梅拉妮是你的姐姐，但我没想到居然还有更多。”他承认道。  
“排行是里克，麦肯齐，梅拉妮，玛丽，莫莉，还有我。”马琳松开毯子在他身边坐下，“但是现在我们要聊的不是我，我们该聊聊你。”  
“你想知道我什么呢？”他阴沉地反问道，“你不是应该为了逃离彼得的派对离这儿远远的吗？”  
她抿紧了嘴唇：“我已经把他的礼物送给他了，而我不来参加他的派对是因为我不能忍受和莱姆斯待在同一个屋子里。我不想让任何人感到不舒服。”  
小天狼星看着马琳，感到一阵懊悔。他从来没意识到她是真心喜欢莱姆斯的，他以为那只是她不愿意来的一个借口。“我以为你们两个只是朋友呢。”他说，声音很温柔，听起来有些歉意。  
“他是我的朋友，”她皱眉，“但别让莱姆斯知道我不来是因为他。”  
小天狼星难以置信地转头看着她：“你难道不觉得他会自己明白过来吗？”  
“不会，他还把我当朋友，而我不想伤害他。我会缓过来的……而且莱姆斯向来对于和我有关的东西都视而不见。”马琳停顿了一下，然后有些严厉地看了他一眼，“但你不要再试图干扰我了，你不能总是憋着自己的怒火，小天狼星。”  
“我知道。”他不太开心地叹了口气。  
马琳把一只手放在他光溜ll溜的肩膀上，让他转身看着自己：“不论你的父母对你说了或做了什么，那都是完全不正确的。”  
“我知道。”他含糊道。  
“不，”她坚定地对他说，“你不知道。”  
马琳凑近了他，将他的身体转过来面对自己，她的蓝眼睛坚定地望着他的灰眼睛：“这一切不是你该承受的，这不是你的错。”  
他翻了下眼睛，她却更近地凑了上来，固执地捧住他的脸：“不是你的错。”  
他突然不受控制地红了眼眶，轻轻地挣扎了一下，试图远离她，却发现做不到。  
她用那样坚定的口吻重复道：“这不是你的错。”  
小天狼星试图抵抗，试图假装坚强，假装自己全程只是在愤怒。他不愿思考自己内心深处可能非常在乎父母的态度。然而这是事实。他身体里还有个幼小的自己，希冀某个清晨睁开眼睛，发现父母不再厌恶自己。现在那个孩子正疼得抽泣。马琳话音刚落几秒，属于那个孩子的泪水就从小天狼星的脸颊上落下。马琳钻进他的怀里，紧紧拥抱他。  
他不想就这样崩溃，但是她出其不意地击破了他的防线。他以前就注意到过她有这样的能力。小天狼星从未想象过她会出现在这里，甚至没有想到过她会是那个安慰他的人。特别是她为此还大大咧咧地跨坐在了他身上，而他此时甚至没穿什么衣服。  
小天狼星深深地呼吸了一口她的洗发水的味道，而她细瘦的手指正安抚地揉着他的背。他把手臂搭在她的后背上，感到自己的情绪渐渐地平复。  
“感觉好点了吗？”她松开了他，问道。  
他突然惊觉两人此刻过于亲密的距离，看着她浅金色的头发，颜色更浅的蓝眼睛和真诚的脸庞。他之前怎么从来没有注意到她这样漂亮呢。刚才涌上来的片刻脆弱感消退了，此刻感受到两人这可疑的亲昵姿态，他感到自己的神气又回来了。  
“是的……呃，麦金农？”  
“怎么？”她疑惑地问。  
“我就知道你无法抵抗我的魅力。”他窃笑道，胳膊被她打了一巴掌。  
马琳从他身上起身，显得有些被逗笑了：“你真是个蠢货，但我很高兴你终于恢复正常了。”  
“你会留下来吗？还是说我的魅力对你来说太难以消受了？”他调笑道，把自己强壮的手臂架在脖子后。  
“居然被你看穿了，”马琳假装用一只手捂住心口，轻笑了一声，“一个月之后再见吧。请你准时吃饭和洗澡好吗？”  
小天狼星点点头。  
马琳拿起了衣服准备离开，却突然皱起了脸，似乎在纠结着什么。随后她几步走回了小天狼星身边，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。  
“还有，拜托，”她轻声说，“去和詹姆说说话吧。你这个样子伤透了他的心。”  
“我会的。”他承诺道。  
马琳松开了他，夸张地叹了一口气。她紧了紧自己的马尾辫，向门口走去，回身鞠了一躬：“我的任务完成啦！”  
【后记】  
这章是友谊之章，多卡斯非常活跃呢。正如我之前介绍的，这篇同人是多主角多线并行，两两之间的关系都非常有趣，通过这些细水流长的塑造让亲世代里这些寥寥几笔带过的人物有了灵魂。  
这篇文比较慢热，希望大家耐心追下去😘


	4. 第四章掠夺者派对

精彩导读：  
长久以来，莉莉一直以为詹姆对她的追求只是在一场魁地奇比赛里对金色飞贼的角逐。暂且抛开詹姆那些令人反感的缺点，她不得不承认他也许是真的喜欢她，尽管这种喜欢完全是一厢情愿。毕竟，如若她对某人没有一丁点好感，她是绝不会与父亲倾诉有关那人的事的。也许她并不像自己以为的那样清楚詹姆·波特的目的。当然，他照旧是那个目中无人的坏家伙，只不过最近取得了一点微小的进步，但这反倒让事情变得更棘手了。  
所有人都知道我一直在逃离  
不敢面对今天的现实  
是时候坚强起来了  
—— 鳗鱼乐队Man up ——  
http://music.163.com/song/1298301/?userid=110640343 (来自@网易云音乐)  
翻译：嘎嘎  
校对：MaxMarauders 不晴 雪绒花 叉子迷妹   
莉莉伊万斯POV  
莉莉像个五岁小孩一样，噘着嘴站在家门口。  
“我希望你不要去。”多卡斯朝莉莉笑了笑。  
“我答应过彼得我会去的，既然马琳不打算去，就只好我去了。”  
“不过，在结束后你不用立马回家。我爸爸说你剩下的假期全呆在这儿都没问题。”  
“我很感激，”多卡斯告诉她，“我说真的，但我不应该因为我老妈生气而怪罪我老爸。但还是谢谢你们邀请我，如果我呆在家里，这个夏天会过得非常无聊。”  
莉莉犹豫了一下，跑过去搂住多卡斯。多卡斯抱着这个娇小的红发女孩，笑意越来越浓，棕色的眼睛里盈满温暖。 一想到要把莉莉留给她那可怕的姐姐，她心里就涩涩的，但是她不得不走。她不能继续逃避下去，是时候面对这些问题了。紧紧地拥抱后，多卡斯把包甩到肩上。  
“一个月后见，莉兹。帮我‘亲切问候’一下佩妮。”  
莉莉点点头，和多卡斯一起走到门口：“我会的……你怎么去那儿呢?”  
“我想波特先生会来接我。”  
当她们打开前门时，一种奇怪的、陌生的感觉涌上莉莉的心头。也许是因为她前天晚上做的梦，但一想到要见詹姆·波特的父亲，她就有点紧张。她从未见过他的家人，不禁好奇他们会是什么样子。  
多卡斯走到门口，发现波特先生已经在人行道上等着，饶有兴味地望着莉莉的邻居漫不经心地割草。莉莉被遗传的强大震惊了，他和他儿子长得太像了。脸上自然地挂着同样神气的笑容，像总是有什么值得骄傲的事情似的。当然还有那一头蓬乱的黑发，只是他的头发已经有些灰白。多卡斯走到那人身边，礼貌地和他握手。但莉莉觉得如果是马琳的话，一定会直接给对方一个拥抱。  
“波特先生，我想向你介绍莉莉·伊万斯。”  
一提到她的名字，他那双棕色的眼睛就像他儿子的一样亮了起来，但与他儿子的不同，这双眼睛里并没有迷恋，而是纯粹的好奇。弗列蒙·波特向前走了几步，伸出手来和她握手。  
“这么说你就是我儿子经常提起的那个女孩了。”  
“我相信他夸大了……不少。“ 她说着，握了握他的手，脸涨得通红。  
“不，他完全没夸大。你非常迷人。我很高兴我儿子的品味不俗，很高兴见到你。”说罢，他转向多卡斯，“你准备好了吗?”  
多卡斯点了点头，她的卷发随之甩动。  
“是的，波特先生。再见啦莉莉！”  
他们“啪”的一声幻影移形了。在马路中央，她看到她的邻居一边割草一边大声吹着口哨。她不明白他为什么没看见波特先生幻影显形，不过话说回来，他可能是使用了魔法确保没人能看见。  
虽然她满腹疑惑，但莉莉挥了挥手。她不知道自己曾期待看到的詹姆父亲是什么样子，但当她看到波特先生带着多卡斯离开时，她知道波特先生和她想象中的截然不同。他像詹姆一样直率，但没有那么浮夸。波特先生是个有话直说的人，她至今难以置信他那么直截了当地夸她迷人，而且看起来他确信他的儿子真的喜欢她。  
长久以来，莉莉一直以为詹姆对她的追求只是在一场魁地奇比赛里对金色飞贼的角逐。暂且抛开詹姆那些令人反感的缺点，她不得不承认他也许是真的喜欢她，尽管这种喜欢完全是一厢情愿。毕竟，如若她对某人没有一丁点好感，她是绝不会与父亲倾诉有关那人的事的。也许她并不像自己以为的那样清楚詹姆·波特的目的。当然，他照旧是那个目中无人的坏家伙，只不过最近取得了一点微小的进步，但这反倒让事情变得更棘手了。  
莉莉摇了摇头，把卷曲的红发扎成马尾，在再次被晒伤之前回到了家。她走到自己的房间里，思考挑哪一本书来度过这一天。但当她走上楼梯时，她难以忘怀詹姆父亲对她说话时的眼神，他是那样坚定，那样真诚，迫使莉莉重新思考过去她绝不多想的一些事情。如果用一个词来形容莉莉，“固执”便是为她量身定做。等到她爬上二楼时，所有的怀疑都被她不可动摇的认知所否决。波特先生只看到他儿子最好的一面，他不可能知道他的儿子是个恶霸和无赖。莉莉了解詹姆·波特，对此她深信不疑。  
事实上，她错得离谱。  
多卡斯梅多斯POV  
多卡斯脚踩三英寸高的高跟鞋，他们落在距离波特家有一个足球场那么远的地方，多卡斯踩着三英寸高的鞋跟，落地时绊了一下。波特先生笑了。  
“对不起我们得走上一段，没人能幻影移形到更近的地方了。”  
多卡斯轻轻地笑出了声。  
“为什么呢?”  
“安全措施。不是波特家的人进不来，除非有人邀请他们。”  
“哦！”她有些惊奇地说，“我是麻瓜出身，所以不知道这些。”  
波特先生惊讶地看着她：“我以为詹姆会告诉你的。”  
“我从来没有被邀请过……我更像是彼得的朋友，而不是他们其他人的。”她不好意思地承认道。  
“为什么呢?”波特先生直截了当地问。  
多卡斯耸了耸肩，把包往肩上挪了挪。  
“我不知道。詹姆在莉莉面前总是表现得像个傻瓜，所以有时他有点让人难以忍受。莱姆斯是马琳的前男友，出于友情我得避开他。而小天狼星就是个白痴。”  
波特先生发出洪亮的笑声，听起来很像詹姆：“好吧，至少你有你的理由。”  
“别误会我的意思。我对詹姆没有恶意，而且我觉得他和莉莉在一起会很好，但是和他相处太劳神了。”  
“我儿子的确精力过剩。”  
“这是真的。”多卡斯赞同地笑了笑。  
多卡斯走进来，挑起棕色的眉毛。彼得骑在小天狼星的背上，而詹姆骑在莱姆斯的背上，他们在用假剑作战。就在那一刹那，多卡斯和波特先生转向对方，脸上挂着相似的茫然和些许无奈的表情，然后分开了。多卡斯轻快地走到男孩们身边，脱掉了高跟鞋，她今天宁愿光着脚。  
小天狼星乌黑发亮的头发披散在脸上，他笑得那么开心，眼睛里闪烁着天生的对胜利的热切。莱姆斯在詹姆试图解除彼得的武器时紧紧抓住他，詹姆的长胳膊迅疾无情地向彼得发起进攻，但彼得抵抗的时间长得惊人。他竟然是所有人中玩得最开心的，这使多卡斯惊讶不已。  
“哇，哇，哇！”多卡斯站到两个男孩中间。巧妙地打断了他们，“这场战斗是为了什么?”  
掠夺者们暂时休战，惊奇地盯着多卡斯。  
“你这是什么意思?”  
“如果你们在打仗，”她解释道，“总要为什么而战吧。”  
彼得和小天狼星皱起了眉头，但好在莱姆斯和詹姆明白了。  
詹姆举起他的剑：“我为荣誉而战！”  
莱姆斯从彼得手里夺过剑，喊道：“我们为真理而战！”  
“好了，男孩们，现在开始！”  
男孩们向对方冲过去，又喊又叫。在下方，莱姆斯和小天狼星踢打着对方，他们头顶上两柄剑碰在一起叮当作响。多卡斯往后退了退，在男孩子们打架的时候，大声向两边的队伍指点一二。  
他们吵吵闹闹的，根本没察觉詹姆的妈妈走下楼。她抱起双臂，对她的儿子们大发雷霆。她拿出魔杖，把四个男孩都掀翻在地。女人身量虽小但是武力值极高，怒气冲冲地对詹姆说：“詹姆·弗列蒙·波特。” 她的语气平静但阴森，吓得多卡斯后退了一步，“你从哪儿弄到这些剑的?”  
詹姆带着紧张而虚弱的微笑看着他的母亲：“……爷爷的书房。”  
“你有没有向你父亲或我问过你们可以拿剑吗?”  
“没有。”他瑟缩了下。  
小天狼星说：“妈妈……”  
可是波特太太只看了他一眼，他就不作声了。  
“我还指望你们两个懂点事呢。”她对小天狼星和詹姆说，“那把剑在家里已经传了几个世纪了，你还想拿它当可有可无的玩具吗?”  
鸦雀无声，掠夺者们看起来既内疚又懊悔。多卡斯觉得很有趣，麦格教授多年来一直想管住这两个孩子，但波特太太一下子就成功了。当然，这种约束力不会持续太久，但有趣的是，不仅詹姆非常尊敬他的母亲，他的朋友们也是如此。  
波特太太抚平她有些杂乱的发丝：“现在，小天狼星，你和詹姆去把那些剑放回去。莱姆斯，你去厨房把彼得的蛋糕拿出来，好吗?”  
莱姆斯恭敬地点了点头，三个男孩离开了。  
他们离开后，波特太太就笑了，亲切地搂住有些紧张的彼得：“别担心，亲爱的，他们不会有什么麻烦的。那些剑根本不是我们的。我们是在跳蚤市场上搞到它们的。”  
多卡斯笑了：“那就好。”  
“你一定是多卡斯。”波特太太给了彼得一个安慰的拥抱，然后把手伸向多卡斯，“我是尤菲米娅·波特。我的儿子们有时候想象力会飞出天际，又总有本事惹出一堆麻烦，我看他们需要检查一下脑子。”  
“我完全同意。”  
当波特太太再次走进厨房，多卡斯正搂着彼得厚实的肩膀。  
“放松点，彼得，她只是在开玩笑。”  
“我知道，”他如释重负地笑了，“但是她生气的时候……很吓人的。”  
“我看得出来……但话又说回来，她是对的。你能想象你得负责抚养他们俩吗？”多卡斯说着指向詹姆和小天狼星，他们下楼梯时正漫不经心地笑着。  
“真的。”  
“我完全可以想象。”莱姆斯说着，把彼得的礼物和蛋糕拿了过来。  
多卡斯哼了一声：“省点吧，卢平。你喜欢扮演白骑士，但我们都知道你和其他人一样坏。”  
莱姆斯把手放在胸前假装受伤的样子：“我？你怎么能侮辱我，梅多斯。”  
彼得打开礼物时，每个人都挤在沙发周围。突然，詹姆和小天狼星把他按倒在地，莱姆斯和多卡斯把三顶生日帽往他头上一戴。彼得试图装出生气的样子，但是在各种各样的礼物前又无法掩饰自己的喜悦和兴趣。  
他拆开所有礼物后，他们把他的礼物推到一边，玩起了流行的噼啪爆炸牌。他们打了五局，五局都是“生死攸关”的激烈竞争。彼得输掉了每一场比赛，詹姆烧焦了眉毛……两次，多卡斯只赢了一场，莱姆斯和小天狼星都赢了两场比赛。  
因为他们赢得最多，莱姆斯和小天狼星来来回回地争论谁是最好的，而詹姆负责收拾残局。  
“月亮脸，我能坦白吗?”小天狼星的语气就像一个全球领袖。  
莱姆斯示意他继续。  
“我想我是终极噼啪爆炸牌冠军。”  
“我明白了，你为什么这么说？”  
小天狼星傲慢地指着那些卡片。  
“我刚赢了。”  
“是的，但是你赢的次数和我一样多。”莱姆斯反驳道。  
“但那没关系。”小天狼星不屑一顾，置若罔闻。  
莱姆斯咧嘴一笑：“哦？为什么呢？”  
“因为你看看我。我这么帅，自然事事比你强嘛。”  
“你是说我不帅吗，大脚板？”莱姆斯开始了，“我觉得这可不该由你来决定。”  
“嗷！尖头叉子！”小天狼星对詹姆喊道，“谁更帅？月亮脸还是我? 不用担心伤害他的感情，他需要一点实话清醒清醒。我想他的胜利已经让他昏了头……”  
“那你确实承认我赢了！”莱姆斯喊道，开心地指着小天狼星。  
小天狼星不理他，仍然望着詹姆。  
“尖头叉子，我需要一个答案，否则我恐怕我们就要绝交了。”  
“没戏，”詹姆斯笑着说，“你们俩每天都吵架，可是第二天早上，你们又会臭味相投地凑到一起犯罪。”

（插图：竹子）  
“那么，你为什么要用‘臭味相投’这个词呢，尖头叉子?”小天狼星问道，“你是不是嫉妒我对月亮脸的爱?”  
“我想是的。”莱姆斯笑着说。  
詹姆转过头，盯着莱姆斯的眼睛：“真的吗，月亮脸？你认真的吗？”  
莱姆斯用手捂住脸，笑得浑身发抖。  
在詹姆和小天狼星的另一边，彼得皱着眉头，和多卡斯说悄悄话。  
“我是说——我喜欢她，可是我怎么能追到这样一个姑娘呢?”  
“小彼。”她开始用安抚的语气，但他举起手来打断她。  
他说：“不，真的。我想要一些有用的建议。不要只是……安慰我。”  
“好吧，彼得，我给你一个忠告。”多卡斯伸出手臂搂住他，“女生喜欢自信的男生。你想想亚历山大·诺特，他是我见过的最丑的混蛋，我是真心的。”她闭上双眼，好像要把他从地球上铲除一样。  
“但是他贼他妈有魅力，让我来告诉你为什么：因为他很自信。女孩都喜欢自信的男生。所以即使你不够自信，也得装出来。”  
小天狼星看着多卡斯，听到这句话笑得浑身发抖。  
多卡斯转向他，瞪了他一眼。  
“举个例子证明我错了，小天狼星。你知道，如果光看脸，你的粉丝至少得少一半。”  
彼得听了笑得浑身发抖。他几乎没见过有女人能怼小天狼星，而他喜闻乐见。  
“但我实话实说，彼得。”多卡斯看向他，“你是个不错的小伙子，长得也还行，但这还不足以让你追到一个女孩。以你的朋友卢平为例，他长得不错，人也不错，但他只和我最好的朋友约过会。”她说道，假装莱姆斯并不在屋子里，或者根本不存在，“虽然我不知道他们为什么分手，但我知道如果她没有主动约他出去，他们根本就不会在一起。然后他就再也没有和任何人约会了。”  
莱姆斯明显有些僵硬，詹姆注意到他的不安，说：“多卡斯，行了。”  
“我很抱歉，”多卡斯毫无歉意地说，从彼得身边走开，站起来，“但我不想撒谎。她可以告诉你她是你的朋友，直到她再也装不下去，但我们都知道她现在不在这儿的原因，我不打算坐在这儿假装这事跟彼得有什么关系。”  
莱姆斯的脸阴沉下来，因为担忧而眯起了眼。  
“她没有来是……因为我？”  
詹姆向前走了一步，恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼：“多卡斯——”  
“对不起，詹姆，但我不想骗他。”多卡斯一边抓住斗篷一边告诉他，“她仍然爱你，所以她不想伤害你，但每次她看到你，每次她被迫和你待在一起，她都很伤心。不是因为你是个可怕的人，而是因为你足足骗了她一年多，你对她的信任不足以向她说出你的秘密，而你还在她面前揣着明白装糊涂。”  
小天狼星站起来面对她，脸色煞白：“你这是什么意思?”  
“‘月亮脸’，你们以为没人知道这个外号的含义吗？”她看着他们四个，讥笑道，“掠夺者……你真的认为没人能猜出你们四个的秘密吗?我从三年级就知道你是个狼人，我敢打赌马琳知道得更早。你知道这有多糟糕吗？”她棕色的眼睛紧盯着莱姆斯的眼睛，“即使你一次又一次地对她撒谎，她也从未放弃你。有一次我直截了当地问她你是不是狼人，她说不是。我是她最好的朋友，她最信任的人……她为了保护你对我撒了谎。”  
多卡斯摇了摇头，眼中流露出明显的失望。  
“我知道你是好意，莱姆斯，我也知道你是怎么想的，你把她拒之门外是为了保护她，但你却伤了她的心。她真诚地认为她不够好，配不上你的信任，但她仍然没有说一句你的坏话……看这种戏码真是折磨人。”  
她弯下腰去和彼得拥抱告别，叹了口气说：“对不起，我把聚会搞砸了，彼得。祝你有一个美妙的十六岁生日……布莱克，我一直很荣幸见到你；波特……我会自己离开。”  
多卡斯二话没说，重新穿上高跟鞋，离开了。  
詹姆拍拍莱姆斯的肩膀表示支持。  
“别理多卡斯，她只是——”  
“说实话，”小天狼星坐在莱姆斯旁边，平静地插嘴，“梅多斯可能有很多缺点，但她不是一个骗子，她在保护麦金农。我认为她是对的。你应该道歉。”  
彼得发出一声惊讶的声音：“你居然成熟了。”  
“好吧，”小天狼星耸了耸肩，“我昨天跟她谈过，多卡斯是对的。她受伤了，她不想让你难过，所以她离开了……所以，新计划。”他向前倾着身子，搓着手，“小虫、叉子和我要把今晚的活动安排好，很可能包括一瓶非法的火焰威士忌，我们四个人会被抓个正着。最后醉得不省人事……月亮脸，你得去麦金农家和马琳谈谈。你回来之后让小虫决定他想做什么，我们接着玩。”  
彼得皱起眉头：“太阳打西边出来了吗？什么时候你成了带头大哥？什么时候你变成团队中理智的人了?什么时候开始月亮脸反而是错的了？”  
“显然是今天啊，小虫。”詹姆耸耸肩，和彼得一样摸不着头脑。  
“她怎么可能一直都知道真相呢？”莱姆斯喃喃道，“明知我是狼人，她为什么还想和我在一起?”  
彼得说：“嗯，我们知道你是狼人也没离开你啊，不对吗？”  
莱姆斯的脸变得阴沉起来，他的眼睛低垂，心中充满了内疚。  
“我不认为……”  
“我们懂，哥们儿。”小天狼星安慰他道，“但你需要找她谈谈，而不是跟我们。去吧，你回来的时候我们会在这里等你。”  
莱姆斯担心地看着他的朋友们，点点头。他走到波特家的壁炉前，经过一番思虑，他终于去往她的房子。  
小天狼星松了一口气，咧嘴一笑，用胳膊搂住了比他矮得多的彼得。  
“现在，彼得……”  
“怎么了，大脚板？”彼得轻轻地笑了笑。  
“你是想只是喝个半醉，勉强能记住今天晚上的事，但要明天一早忍受宿醉呢……还是，小虫，我更倾向于另一种……"他将声音变得低沉，但并未降低音量，詹姆称之为舞台剧式低语，"我们干脆喝个烂醉，然后明天早上昏昏沉沉地醒来，发现自己只记得零星片段。"  
彼得抬头望着小天狼星，想知道他是不是在开玩笑，但他分辨不出来。  
“额……”  
“当你拿不准主意的时候，小虫，”詹姆一边走，一边窃笑道，“记住，无论选哪种，你都会喝吐的。”  
“太棒了，叉子。”他们走进厨房时，小天狼星得意地笑了。  
“我非得在生日的时候把头埋在厕所里吗?”小天狼星放开他时，彼得呜咽道。  
“如果你不这么做，你就不是个男人了。”小天狼星靠在厨房的柜台上，靠着詹姆，自信地对他说。  
彼得笑了，看着他最好的两个兄弟。他常常觉得自己很幸运能找到这么好的朋友。刚认识他们的时候，他并不这样拘谨胆小，但现在再见到他的人都不会相信的。一年级结束后，幼年丧父使他改变了不少，他变得前所未有的神经质和胆小。他旧时的自我仍然不时地出现，但最令小天狼星沮丧的是，它大部分时间都隐藏着。他不明白彼得一直在害怕什么。但是今天，小天狼星很高兴看到旧彼得回来了，他们可以好好放纵了。  
莱姆斯卢平POV  
莱姆斯刚出现在马琳家的壁炉前，就意识到不请自来是多么不礼貌，但显然已经太迟了。客厅里一个人也没有，但他听到后院传来了喊叫声和笑声。  
他朝窗外望去，看见马琳的两个姐姐正在后院追逐打闹。她们是比莱姆斯大一岁的双胞胎，和马琳一样的金发碧眼，在拉文克劳读书。他记得她们的名字是莫丽和玛丽。正当他要去问马琳在哪儿时，却撞见她正走下楼梯。  
在他和马琳约会的整个过程中，他从未让她走进他的心里。不是因为她不够聪明，或者不够重要。这是因为他不相信会有人真的想和他在一起。他看着她走下楼梯，穿着宽松的衬衫和小短裤，明亮的头发垂在她疲惫不堪的脸上，他感到一种从未有过的强烈的负罪感。他怎么能让自己相信她真的无所谓呢？他怎么会认为自己真的没有伤害她呢？因为那意味着她在乎他，而他一直拒绝相信。  
“玛丽！一定要让妈妈喝下整瓶药水！别逼我上去——”马琳拎着一篮子衣服，朝楼上喊道，但看到莱姆斯站在那儿，她停住了脚步。  
她湛蓝的大眼睛闪过一丝恼怒，她轻轻喟叹一声。  
“让我猜猜，多卡斯肯定说了些什么。”  
莱姆斯走进门厅，靠着门框站着。  
“是的。”  
“对不起，我只是不想把事情弄得很尴尬。”看着他，她退缩了，“现在我把事情弄得更糟了。”  
“我想问你为什么不直接说出来，但是……”莱姆斯挠了挠额头，“这是我的错。我把你拒之门外……说实话，我一开始就没让你走进去。我只是……”他犹豫了一下，然后强迫自己鼓起勇气看着她的眼睛，“我以为如果你知道……我是什么……”他的声音越来越小，“我还以为你不想跟我有任何瓜葛呢。”  
马琳抱起双臂，叹了口气：“那是因为你是个白痴。”  
“我知道……我现在知道了。”  
她向前走，张开双臂搂住他，温柔地拥抱他。他身上的古龙水很熟悉，但已经不再对她有那种影响力了。她不想再恨他了，她拥抱他时，这种恨就开始消失了。  
“我们注定不会在一起，”马琳叹息道，“爱值得为之抗争；但要双方都做好准备，而你却没有。”  
莱姆斯做了个鬼脸，他的胳膊松松地搭在她的腰上，她的金发拂过他的脸。  
“我很抱歉，马琳。”  
“我不感到抱歉。”她带着悲伤的微笑放开了他，“我认为这是不可避免的。虽然分手很糟糕，也很伤人，但我们都会从中有所收获。”  
“话虽如此……”他低头看着她，“我不应该像个混蛋一样。”  
“我想，”她开口的时候比她感觉的更自信，“我们不会得到我们想要的……我们只会得到我们需要的。你想要我，但你不需要我。所以现在你必须明白你需要的人就在某处。你会找到那个你愿意坦承这个秘密的人，但显然不是我……不过我还是很感谢你的道歉。我感觉好些了。”  
他琥珀色的眼睛和她的蓝眼睛相遇，他挤出一丝微笑。  
“好……我相信有更好的人在等着你。”  
“我不懂什么叫‘更好’，”她狡黠地笑着说，“但也许更适合我。”  
“我会做一个比男朋友更好的朋友。”他承诺道，又一次拥抱了她。  
这一次，马琳笑了，她的笑声把莱姆斯也感染了。  
“在詹姆和小天狼星把彼得玩坏之前，你快回去参加彼得的生日宴吧。”  
“我想他们已经把他玩坏了。”  
“不过，我觉得你可以找点乐子来换换风格。”然后她的脸变得很平静，“我能问你一件事吗?”  
“当然。”他回答，往后退了一步。  
马琳双手抱胸。  
“是你的直觉还是你的不安全感让你没法告诉我你的秘密?”  
“我一直知道我可以信任你……”他不好意思地承认。  
“那么，我建议你下次相信自己的直觉。到目前为止，它已经为你找到了一些非常好的朋友，很明显，这些男孩已经向你表明，不是每个人都会弃你而去。”马琳把一只手放在他的肩上，笑着安慰他，“好吗?”  
他最后一次拥抱她时，他的眼睛有点湿润。  
“你是最好的，马琳。”  
“我知道，”她笑着说，“现在快去，我可不想再见更多的掠夺者了，这个夏天我已经受够了。”  
莱姆斯吻了吻她的脸颊道别，然后走到她的壁炉前。  
“学校见。”  
“拜拜。”  
莱姆斯回到波特的庄园时，他惊奇地发现那里异常安静。他的疑虑越来越深，直到他发现了一张詹姆写的纸条。

月亮脸，  
快从这房子里滚出来。我们在树林里。  
尖头叉子。

莱姆斯如释重负，他咧开嘴大笑。他扔下纸条，穿过屋子，驾轻熟路地前往树林。

【后记】  
固执的莉莉还是拒绝相信詹姆对她的喜欢是认真的，詹姆你可要惨了；男孩子们的游戏好好玩，那只臭老鼠不值得波特夫人的善意；马琳和莱姆斯彻底翻篇了，双方都很好，但是不适合，莱姆斯的不自信让他拒人于千里之外。  
我很喜欢马琳那句话，爱值得为之抗争。如果不挣扎一下就放弃了，肯定不是爱。


	5. 第五章

精彩导读：  
在朋友的簇拥下，他不禁希望他的友人们从他身上发掘出来的品质里至少有一些也同样能得到莉莉的赞赏。她不在周遭时，他从来不会怀疑自己。没有莉莉的时候，他自信，无比自信，所向披靡，但只消她看他一眼，他所有的信心都会分崩离析。起初，小天狼星以为是因为她拒绝了他，但事实并非如此。他一直爱着莉莉。詹姆爱她对她在乎的事情的全力以赴；他爱她的“多管闲事”；他最爱她的笑，她的笑声是那么温柔悦耳，总是让詹姆嘴角上扬。这么好的一个女人却会被每一件他做的事惹毛，这深深刺痛了詹姆的心。  
I separated my heart from my head   
To feel out what's inside   
I don't like what I see, so I say good night   
-Sara Bareilles  
我将情感与理智剥离，去感受我的内心，  
我不喜欢我所看到的，所以我道声晚安。  
——  
翻译：Dianal  
校对：不晴 叉子迷妹 文喻九州  
詹姆波特POV  
“这个月过得真快。”詹姆和小天狼星一起登上霍格沃茨特快时指出。  
小天狼星被逗乐了：“你总是那么观察敏锐，叉子。”  
“哦滚开，大脚板。”詹姆阴沉地说，一肘捣向小天狼星的腹部。  
詹姆向前走远的时候小天狼星还在吃吃笑着。  
尽管他最好的朋友热衷于对他冷嘲热讽，詹姆还是把注意力集中在积极的一面上。他今年绝不会做一个失败者。今年，他不会再犯蠢，他要好好洗心革面。他要赢得魁地奇杯，他要把魔药成绩提高到班里顶尖，他要让他的父母为他感到骄傲……但最重要的是，他要让莉莉·伊万斯不再讨厌他。  
他精神高涨，趾高气昂地穿过站台。他问候了他认识的学生，并寻找他非常熟悉的人。起初，他试图告诉自己，他正在寻找马琳、莱姆斯，甚至多卡斯，但过了一会儿，他没法骗自己了。他不是在寻找高个子一头金发的马琳，也不是有着棕色卷发的多卡斯，或者高大、伤痕累累的莱姆斯。他正在寻找在阳光下闪耀的红发，如此明亮以至于他发誓它烧着了（他在试图找寻一头阳光下闪耀的红发——一头明亮得让他会说是点燃了一般的红发）。  
“詹姆，”一个熟悉的声音叹了口气，然后有人抓住他的胳臂，“我以为你会听我说话，但是现在从你那迷离的眼神中我可以判断你没听。”  
“你懂我的，玛尔丝。”詹姆绽开笑容，拉她过来抱了下。  
“的确，”她咧开嘴笑了，金发落到脸侧，“找到新人了吗？”  
他开怀笑了：“玛尔丝，咱们还没上火车呢。”  
“詹姆……”  
“好吧……”他伸出一只胳膊环住她，“我们需要填补三个空缺，一个击球手，两个追球手。所以小天狼星、里克、你和我要一起……”  
多卡斯大声嘲笑着插话；在她厚厚的太阳镜后面，她的眼睛厌恶地斜视着：“别告诉我你们两个准备在整个火车之旅都要聊魁地奇。要是这样的话，我就去和学霸团一起坐。”  
“你明知道你根本受不了坐着听玛丽、爱丽丝和莉莉没完没了地讨论N.E.W.Ts的要求。”马琳和詹姆低头看着多卡斯，精明地哼了一声。  
“没错，多琪，”詹姆得意地笑着，“你知道你没法远离一个满是迷人男性的小隔间。”  
多卡斯一手插在曲线明显的腰部，对着詹姆做出一个厌恶的表情：“我选择学霸团。”  
小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得歇斯底里地笑着向他们走来，小天狼星笑得最厉害。  
“……简直无法相信！”小天狼星大叫，他笑到用手扶着两肋，仿佛身体快要裂成两半。  
“怎么了？”多卡斯问他们，然后眯起眼睛看着小天狼星，“你干了什么？”  
莱姆斯率先开口：“斯内普摔倒了，然后……然后他撞倒了自己的所有行李。”  
“并且露出了一双看起来相当不干净的运动鞋。”小天狼星狂笑着说。  
“拜托别告诉我是你们推的他，”马琳呻吟着，“你我都知道，他对莉莉很混账，不过你们故意去踢他的做法实在……”  
“非常、非常不合适。”莉莉走过来站在多卡斯和马琳中间接完了马琳的话。她的声音很轻，但是所有人都感到了她语气中强烈的反感。  
男孩子们的笑声被尴尬的沉默取代，大家都突然不安起来。  
“你是和我们坐还是和他们坐，Mar？”莉莉轻声问。  
马琳皱起眉：“我先和小伙子们待一会儿然后去找你们。”  
“好的。”莉莉挽起多卡斯的手臂，向詹姆投去一个厌恶的眼神，然后扬长而去。  
马琳脸色凝重，她看着莱姆斯、詹姆、小天狼星和彼得：“你们真是要害死我。”

莉莉伊万斯POV  
莉莉冲进她们常坐的隔间。玛丽和爱丽丝已经在里面坐在一起看书了。爱丽丝巧克力色的头发修饰她可爱的心形脸和小鼻子。（爱丽丝的头发是巧克力色，垂在脸颊两旁，让她心形的可爱脸颊和小小的鼻子更惹人怜爱了。）玛丽则有着黝黑的皮肤，极黑的头发和一对敏锐的蓝眼睛。（玛丽则皮肤黝黑，头发更是乌黑，她的蓝眼睛犀利明亮。）但是莉莉并没有招呼她的朋友们；她对刚才的事情太生气了。  
她一直认为掠夺者是卑鄙愚蠢的混蛋，但她曾希望，去年之后他们至少会把他们的精力放在别处。但他们还是和四个月前一样的恶霸，仍然爱捉弄人们，只为了将自己捧到一个更高的位置，而他们已经够受人追捧了。（但他们和四个月前一样还是一群恶霸：依然在欺辱他人，就因为他们有能力这样做——只为了让自己显得比现在还高人一等。）他们是不是有毛病？当然，她也讨厌西弗勒斯，甚至不想再和他说话了，但她也不想让他受到伤害或羞辱。  
“他们是我见过最大的一群混蛋！”她狂怒着大喊。  
爱丽丝甚至没有从她的书中抬起头，但玛丽却用了然的目光看着她。  
“让我猜猜，波特，卢平，布莱克和佩迪鲁，对不对？”  
多卡斯点点头，不屑地翻了个白眼。  
“你是个小机灵鬼，玛丽。”  
玛丽微笑着摇摇头，把目光又放回自己的书上。  
“我只是说我知道的。（尽力而为罢了。）”  
爱丽丝发话了：“莉莉，亲爱的，为什么你不坐下来放松一下呢？”  
“我就……我真不明白了！怎么会有女孩子围着他们团团转？他们就是一群白痴！”  
多卡斯挪出莉莉的怒火区，坐到爱丽丝旁边。爱丽丝自然地拉过她给她一个温暖亲切的拥抱。  
“你还好吗？”  
爱丽丝微笑着放下书：“挺好的。我想弗兰克想疯了，我们整个夏天都黏在一起。他对傲罗项目真的很感兴趣。但我比较期待魔咒俱乐部，今年我是主席了。”她柔声告诉她。  
“你实至名归，你知道的。”  
“我这边说得差不多了。你怎么样？”  
多卡斯轻轻皱起眉：“还行吧……你知道的。”  
“我听说了你父母的事儿。你现在和谁住？”  
“我妈或者我外祖母吧，来回倒腾。”她的声音几不可闻。  
爱丽丝安慰地握着她的手，她的蓝眼睛里充满了温暖和关切：“那么如果你需要一个沙发来发泄，我总是给你留着位子。（如果你需要一个可以安歇的新家，我的大门永远向你敞开。）”  
“谢谢，爱丽丝。”  
“但他是一个彻头彻尾的白痴！”莉莉在车厢里大喊大叫，没完没了地抱怨，尽管她已经失去了听众。  
然而玛丽已经忍受到了极限：“莉莉，够了。”  
“詹姆甚至没有参与，莉兹。”多卡斯支持玛丽。  
“他是他们的头儿，所以他就是参与了。”莉莉喘着气，坐在玛丽旁边。  
“他们不是一个邪ll教组织，莉莉。莱姆斯、彼得和小天狼星完全有能力自己做决定。”爱丽丝劝道，给了她一个小小的微笑。  
莉莉抱起胳膊，皱着眉头。  
“无所谓了。”  
多卡斯俯身向玛丽致意。  
“有什么新鲜事？”  
“经济衰退，魔法部陷入混乱……比比多味豆涨价了。”她沉思道。  
“所以一切都在上涨吗？”爱丽丝窃笑。玛丽哼了一声，重新沉浸在《古代算术占卜》中。  
“我想你可以那么说。”  
詹姆波特POV  
再过去几个隔间（在相隔不远的另一个隔间），詹姆缩在角落里闷闷不乐，而马琳、小天狼星、彼得和莱姆斯则在地板上玩噼啪爆炸牌。房间里充满了大笑声和失望的呻吟声。詹姆凝神望着窗外闪过的乡村美景。  
他深恶痛绝于她对他的影响力竟如此之大。詹姆一次又一次地告诉自己，如果她能认识到他是个多么好的人，那么他也许有机会追到她。但今天他甚至什么都没做，她还是瞪着他好像坏事都是他干的。那一眼已经冲走了他所有乐观的希望。她为什么这么恨他？他做错了什么？难道是他看不清自己吗？难道她才是对的吗？他真的是那么糟糕的人吗？  
在朋友的簇拥下，他不禁希望他的友人们从他身上发掘出来的品质里至少有一些也同样能得到莉莉的赞赏。她不在周遭时，他从来不会怀疑自己。没有莉莉的时候，他自信，无比自信，所向披靡，但只消她看他一眼，他所有的信心都会分崩离析。起初，小天狼星以为是因为她拒绝了他，但事实并非如此。他一直爱着莉莉。詹姆爱她对她在乎的事情的全力以赴；他爱她的“多管闲事”；他最爱她的笑，她的笑声是那么温柔悦耳，总是让詹姆嘴角上扬。这么好的一个女人却会被每一件他做的事惹毛，这深深刺痛了詹姆的心。  
马琳去和莉莉她们一起坐了，小天狼星和彼得出去找零食，只剩下莱姆斯和詹姆一起。  
“你在想什么，尖头叉子？”莱姆斯温柔地问，他琥珀色的眼睛里闪着饶有兴致的光芒。  
“我想……”詹姆短而沉重地叹口气，“我觉得我应该离莉莉远一点。”  
莱姆斯揶揄地笑着翻个白眼。  
“呵呵，我之前就听过这话。‘我再也不会跟她说话了，月亮脸’，然后不到一周你就忘了你说的话。”  
“不，我说真的。我要放弃了。”  
莱姆斯的眉毛惊奇地皱起来。  
“怎么突然变了？”  
“我想我终于意识到了……她真的恨我，月亮脸……”詹姆沮丧地说，他的眼里充满了痛苦，“无论我做什么，无论我说什么，她都觉得我不如鼻涕精。”  
莱姆斯张开嘴想说点什么，说些安慰支持的话，比如，‘别担心了’，或者‘她会明白你的好’，但詹姆那么认真，莱姆斯也不能敷衍他。一时间，莱姆斯不知道该说什么。涉及到女孩子的问题，小天狼星才是最好的专家，而他不是。他与马琳的关系可以清楚地证明这一点，但小天狼星不在这里，眼下只有他在詹姆身边，所以他不得不说点什么。  
“你为什么不试试约别人呢？”  
“比如？”詹姆反讽道，好像世界上没有别的女人了。  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“我不知道。你才是那个要去和她亲热的人。我只是说，退一步海阔天空，把注意力转移到别处会有帮助。”  
“这和马琳的建议一样。”詹姆说，翘起腿。  
“嗯，我并不惊讶。她向来很聪明。”  
詹姆怀疑地看着莱姆斯。  
“你从她家出来的时候，从来没有说过你们两个之间发生了什么事。”  
“我们没有复合或怎样。我们只是……”莱姆斯停顿了一下，掂量用词，“我们只是好好结束了，但我想我们现在还不错。”  
“很好……我很担心她，”詹姆承认，一只手伸进头发，“她是我认识的最坦率的人。如果我问她一些事情，她总是直言相告，但当我问她自己的事情的时候，她从来不想告诉我。”  
莱姆斯皱起眉。  
“我并不想伤害她。”  
“我知道，她也知道。”詹姆深深地看进莱姆斯眼里，“但是你有一个奇怪的观念：你觉得因为你每个月经历的事情，没有人会在乎你。”  
“不……我不是说我们，”詹姆挥手示意他别说话，“我的意思是其他人，掠夺者以外的人。这样不对。如果有人在乎你，他们就赋予了你伤害自己的权利。”  
莱姆斯被他的话弄得措手不及。他知道他最好的朋友很聪明。暂且不提一个全班第一的人不可能傻到哪里去。但有一些时刻，他看事情是那么透彻，说的话是如此睿智，他在小天狼星或彼得身边时这种智慧可不太常见。时不时的，当詹姆没有到处捣蛋时，莱姆斯能在詹姆身上看到真正的智慧。  
波特先生总是尽全力保证詹姆是同龄人中读书最多、最有教养的孩子。他带儿子环游世界，并在他小时候逼他读海量书籍。不管怎么说，詹姆都从这种教育中获益匪浅。  
“我从来没这么想过。”莱姆斯沉思着轻声说。  
“嗯，那是因为你预设了没有人关心你，所以即便你不在身边他们也不在乎。这是胡扯。”  
莱姆斯往后一倒，叹了口气。  
“你觉得马琳不记恨我，是吗？她只是假装那样做，因为那样我会感觉好一点吗？”  
“有可能，但唯一知道答案的办法是去向她忏悔。”  
“我说过！”莱姆斯防备地说。  
詹姆翻了个白眼：“你是一点都不了解女人吗，月亮脸？她们需要听到你道歉，但她们也需要看到你证明这一点。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你见过我妈妈吗？”詹姆大笑道，他低落的情绪消失了。  
莱姆斯也微笑了。  
“我想你是对的。”  
“我总是对的，只是你不是每次都愿意承认，月亮脸。”詹姆起身前冲他挤挤眼。  
“你去哪？”  
詹姆自命不凡地靠在门口：“如果我没有一长串可发展的女孩名单，我怎么能在今年约一个出去呢？”  
“你说得好像这是魁地奇。”莱姆斯哼了一声。  
“一切都像魁地奇。”詹姆在出去闲逛前不忘嘲讽。  
马琳麦金农POV  
在走廊的另一边，马琳正朝莉莉的隔间走去，这时一个高大丑陋的七年级斯莱特林挡在她面前。他仍然穿着麻瓜牛仔裤和宽松的魁地奇球衣，马琳抱着双臂，怒视着这个造物主造人时悲惨的失败品。  
“你想干嘛，艾弗里？”  
他暗示性地向前俯身，舔着嘴唇。  
“嗯，我看到你现在那里已经很饱满了，麦金农。”  
“好眼力，”她皱着眉头说，“现在起开，你占用了我的呼吸空间。”  
他又向前迈出了一步，冷笑道：“如果你想的话，我可以做的不止这些。”  
“就算你是这个星球上最后一只雄性，我也不会碰你，”马琳尖刻地挖苦道，“你这个自命不凡的烂人。”  
多卡斯高兴地大笑，把头从附近的隔间里探出来。马琳很少会发脾气，但多卡斯喜欢她发脾气的样子。  
“他在骚扰你，Mar？”  
“是，”她啐了一口，怒视着艾弗里说，“但他现在该滚了。”  
艾弗里嘲笑道：“你最后会向我屈服的。”  
“那你为什么不省点力气？”  
这个斯莱特林在转身离开时仍然低声说着污言秽语。  
马琳松了一口气，恼怒地看着多卡斯。  
“男人都是怎么回事？你有胸，所以他们就觉得这意味着你希望他们狐狸像对待一块肥肉一样跟你说话吗？”  
“他们就是这么想的。”多卡斯耸耸肩。  
“嗯……让他们都去死吧。”  
“我赌你不敢衤果奔穿过这条走廊。”多卡斯突然低声说，她的黑眼睛兴奋地闪着光。  
马琳看着她，好像她疯了。马琳·麦金农不可能做这样的事。她能在不到十五秒钟内抓住飞贼，她受过古典艺术的训练，能跳舞、唱歌，能拿到储藏室的顶部抽屉里的东西。但她绝不是一个果ll奔者。  
多卡斯总是在湖边穿比基尼显示她的好身材，但马琳更喜欢穿得保守一点。事实上，这让她冒出一个想法。“你为什么不试试呢？”  
“很好，”多卡斯递给马琳她的夹克，“也许我敢。”  
“我不相信。”  
多卡斯慢慢地脱下鞋子，领带，衬衫，然后是她的裙子，堆在走廊中间。马琳的下巴快掉下来了，她明亮的蓝眼睛因为恐惧而瞪大。  
“多……多卡斯！”她结结巴巴地说，“把衣服穿上！”  
“就不！”多卡斯恶作剧般地说，然后把魔杖指向自己的脸，念咒让它隐形了。  
“你疯了！”  
“或许吧。”她随意地把胸l罩和内l裤扔在马琳面前，然后冲过走廊。  
马琳震惊地看着她最好的朋友，却根本无法阻止她。多卡斯本不是个运动型的女生，但是她脱下高跟鞋和所有衣服后，她跑起来的速度大大加快了。  
莉莉走出隔间，好奇地看着马琳。“不进来吗，Mar？”  
“呃，”马琳咽了下口水，挡住莉莉望向走廊另一端的视线，“对啊，当然进去……”  
“怎么了？”  
马琳知道她不能告诉莉莉发生了什么，所以她只是摇了摇头，走进了隔间。  
【下回预告】  
马琳看着詹姆和莉莉面对面坐着，两人都没有跟对方说一句话。在另一个平行世界里，她想他们俩或许会是朋友，但前提是斯内普并不在那个世界里。斯内普的存在总是能让詹姆和莉莉都展现出他们最不堪的那一面。当斯内普走进大礼堂时，他们俩之间先前对彼此的种种或友好或漠然的态度就都消失了。詹姆转而怒视着斯内普，莉莉怒视着詹姆，斯内普则讥笑着看着詹姆。这是一个令人遗憾的恶性循环，因为如果没有斯内普，那么莉莉和詹姆之间就不会生出隔阂了，但不幸的是现实并非如此，马琳为他们感到心碎。  
【后记】  
🤣多卡斯真有你的！  
James Potter is human.他会沮丧，他也会绝望。何况这么受欢迎的男孩干巴巴地坐等莉莉回心转意不太现实。所以此文的詹姆有心灰意冷得想放弃的时候，一般情况下我会有点雷，但是这文掌握得还好。比起那种詹姆是个花蝴蝶的好多了……我很喜欢鹿莉的原因是角色更像真实的人类而不是堆砌人设的纸片人。也可以看出东西感情观不同，鹿莉的人物是典型的西方感情观，所以有些人说不太习惯浪子的小天狼星，国外的小天基本上就是浪子人设，因为这么帅又桀骜不驯的男孩不乱搞就太奇怪了（暴.殄.天.物.）。


	6. Chapter 6

精彩导读：  
“我之前对你很刻薄。”  
小天狼星笑着躺在她旁边的草地上：“你总是对我刻薄。”  
“那不是真的！”  
“我只是说，我们总是对彼此很刻薄。这是惯例。”  
马琳笑了笑。  
“因为你偷了我的男人。”  
“詹姆本来就是我的，”小天狼星鼓起他那结实的胸膛宣称道，“你只是在我出现之前一直霸占着我的位置。”  
噢，我只知道，  
没有么可逃避的，  
因为在这里，  
每个人都有所依靠。  
———Coldplay《Don't Panic》  
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=frGaxcJ   
翻译：禄  
校对：渡星 狐狸 不晴  
马琳麦金农POV  
“我不敢相信你真衤果奔了。”马琳一边爬上通往霍格沃茨的马车，一边小声地对多卡斯说道。  
多卡斯对马琳笑了笑：“你永远都不会知道自己哪天会死，姐妹，所以偶尔任性一把也不赖。”  
“莉莉要是知道了，她会杀了你的。”  
“我的身体我做主。”多卡斯满不在乎地回道。  
马琳大笑着摇了摇头。  
“我真的，真的不敢相信你竟敢裸 奔。”  
“能怎么样呢？没人会指责我，因为他们压根不知道是我。你看不见我的脸的，Mar。”  
马琳笑得身子直颤，她的眼泪都笑出来了。  
“我……我刚刚……刚刚想了一下他们当时的脸色，噢，梅林啊！我的小心脏！”  
“什么事这么好笑？”玛丽爬上了马车，问道，疑惑地看着她们俩。  
“没什么。”多卡斯回了她一个无辜的笑容，往旁边挪了挪让爱丽丝坐在她的旁边。  
不一会儿，莉莉、爱丽丝、多卡斯、马琳和玛丽就踏上了前往城堡的路。玛丽朝窗外看去，没有参与其他人的闲聊八卦。  
“你们看到那个女生了吗？”多卡斯讶异地开口问道，伪装出一副百分百对此事不知情的样子。  
爱丽丝摇了摇头：“不过小天狼星布莱克和莱姆斯讲的时候我听到了。”  
“他们说了啥？”马琳很好奇，在问的时候却不敢看向多卡斯。  
爱丽丝轻笑了一声，她的短发有些散落在了脸上，回道：“小天狼星说她身材挺好，还说他从来没见莱姆斯的眼睛瞪得那么大过。”  
马琳的笑容消失了，嘴也抿了起来，但她的变化只有玛丽看到了。在马琳看来，多卡斯突然头脑发热要裸 奔这件事只是比较莫名其妙，但前男友被她最好朋友的身材吸引就让她很反感了。当然，多卡斯和莱姆斯都没有做错什么，可这件事还是刺痛了她，让她陷入了沉默。  
“不管她是谁，”莉莉被逗笑了，“她动作都很神速。他们没有找到她……我觉得这还挺搞笑的。”  
“纪律女王觉得这很搞笑？”  
莉莉不好意思地耸了耸肩，笑道：“我总是觉得裸 体很搞笑……不知道为什么。”  
“那是因为你的笑点很恶心。”多卡斯啧啧了两声，假装训斥道。  
她们爬出了马车，穿着格兰芬多的长袍向城堡走去。莉莉和多卡斯走在前面，喋喋不休地讨论着什么。玛丽和爱丽丝在后面和马琳一起走。  
“你还好吧，马琳？”爱丽丝轻柔地问道，一只手搭在了她的肩膀上。  
马琳点了点头。  
“我只是不确定我准备好回来了没有。”  
“你还在惦记着卢平？”玛丽直言不讳，但并没有恶意。  
“我会没事的。”马琳回道。  
玛丽和爱丽丝交换了一个眼神，从两边挽起马琳的胳膊。  
“我们懂的。我们只是想确认一下。”  
“那好吧，谢谢你们。”马琳笑出了声，心情好了起来。  
多卡斯和莉莉在走到城堡门前的时候安静了下来。在他们都被堵在人群中的某一瞬间，莉莉看到多卡斯兴奋地向远处的彼得招了招手。  
“我很惊讶你竟然跟彼得也是朋友。”在她们等待城堡开门的时候，莉莉随口向多卡斯提道，“我之前一直觉得挺奇怪的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……你比较直爽和大胆，而他……不是那样的人。”  
她们周围的其他人大声地讨论着那个在霍格沃茨特快上衤果奔的女生，浑然不知话题的女主角就站在他们的面前。多卡斯似乎没有注意到，她正在思考怎么回答莉莉这个问题。  
“在第一年去霍格沃茨的火车上，贝拉特里克斯·布莱克把我的头发变成了白色，告诉我这样所有人都可以知道我是一个麻瓜出身的垃圾。”她停顿了一秒，声音变得很轻，“在我哭的时候，彼得来到我身边。他不知道解除咒是什么，但是他搂住了我并且安慰我说他会找到知道如何解咒的人。他找到了马琳，她把我的头发变了回来。他们就是我最初的朋友。”  
莉莉听到这段故事时很惊讶。她从来没有听到过有关彼得·佩迪鲁的好事。印象中他总是像跟屁虫一样跟在小天狼星和詹姆身后，满眼盲目的崇拜。从来没有人说过他是个好人，更没有人说过他竟然……有一颗如此真挚的同情心。  
壮丽宏伟的礼堂大门徐徐打开，二到七年级的人群往前挪动着。  
“彼得安慰了你？”莉莉最后只蹦出来了这一个问题，还是觉得很震惊。  
“你现在看他不会相信他还有这一面的，但是当年就是他走到我面前，保护了我。即便他没有任何理由这样做。”  
“这也太……太暖了。”  
“呵，这可比咱俩当初认识的方式要好到不知道哪去了。”多卡斯大笑着，两人向格兰芬多餐桌走去，“我不敢相信你竟然朝我扔蛋糕。”  
莉莉的眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
“你说你讨厌披头士，并且喜欢他们的人都是傻瓜。”  
“我现在仍坚持这个观点。”  
“没错，但是我已经学会原谅你了。”莉莉勾起嘴角。  
多卡斯嘲讽道：“原谅啥？我哪对不起你了？你看我让你的生活变得如此多姿多彩。”  
“随你吧，多拉。”  
“哎呀！”多卡斯用手肘推了推莉莉，笑道，“我可是让你变得快乐了不少！”  
莉莉转了转眼睛。  
“你说是就是吧，多拉。”  
马琳坐在了莉莉对面，玛丽和爱丽丝坐得远了些，因为她们要和其他七年级的朋友坐在一起。詹姆和莱姆斯坐在了马琳两侧，小天狼星和彼得则坐在了莉莉旁边。  
“你为什么要坐我旁边？”马琳奇怪地问詹姆。  
“我想跟你说件事，”詹姆小声说道，“我思考了一下你之前说的事情，莱姆斯也很赞成。”  
这个名字让马琳很不舒服，但是她没有转头去看莱姆斯，而是问詹姆：“哪件事？”  
“关于拓宽我的择偶范围，”詹姆耸了耸肩，“我决定正式考虑你的提议。”  
“我很高兴……我真的觉得这对你来说是好事。”  
詹姆点了点头，说：“我懂。”  
“那么让我瞧瞧你和小天狼星列出来的人选吧，我不是很相信你们的眼光。”  
“实际上，”詹姆坦白道，显得有些愧疚，“这次我没有问小天狼星的意见。”  
马琳的眉毛惊讶地挑了起来。  
“真的吗？”  
“这个嘛，我比较想要个正式的约会，而不是亲个嘴然后甩手走人。”詹姆说道，脸上出现一丝薄红。  
“好吧，那这样吧。明天午餐时间，我们来一起规划下你未来的情感大事，怎么样？”  
詹姆翻了个白眼。  
“谢了老妈。”  
“你有意见？你也知道你需要一个人给你参谋参谋。”  
“话是这么说。”  
詹姆对她咧嘴一笑，马琳也笑着抱了抱他。他自然地把胳膊搂在她身上，就像儿时一样。他们随后松开了对方，詹姆转头去向本吉·芬威克讲述他的暑假了。  
马琳看着詹姆和莉莉面对面坐着，两人都没有跟对方说一句话。也许在另一个平行世界里，他们俩或许会成为朋友，但前提是斯内普并不存在那个世界里。斯内普的存在总是能让詹姆和莉莉都展现出他们最不堪的那一面。当斯内普走进大礼堂时，他们俩之间先前对彼此的种种或友好或漠然的态度就都消失了。詹姆转而怒视着斯内普，莉莉怒视着詹姆，斯内普则讥笑着看着詹姆。这是一个令人遗憾的恶性循环，因为如果没有斯内普，那么莉莉和詹姆之间就不会生出隔阂了，但不幸的是现实并非如此，马琳为他们感到心碎。  
“怎么了？”莱姆斯在她旁边轻声问道，皱着眉头。  
马琳耸耸肩，说：“没什么……我只是在想一些事。”  
她并不想和这位前男友分享这些想法。尽管他们分手已经是很多个月以前的事情了，她也决定和他做回朋友……马琳仍旧感到痛苦。她和莱姆斯本来可以一直走下去的，但两人间却出现了问题，马琳不想假装什么都没有发生过，也做不到像没事人一样跟他聊天。莉莉和詹姆也许最终能在斯内普这件事上释怀，毕竟他们不会永远待在霍格沃茨。可是莱姆斯永远不会消除因为他狼人的身份产生的强烈的不安全感，马琳最终不得不学会接受这个事实。  
“你知道，要是小天狼星发现他没有参与詹姆的‘选妃'，他会怒不可遏的。”莱姆斯闲聊道。  
马琳耸耸肩：“就说是我不让他参与的呗。反正他也总是生我气。”  
“你为什么这么想？”  
她又耸耸肩，叹了口气：“我只是觉得他不太喜欢我。我是说，我认为他对我的那些友好表现只是做做样子。”  
“你误会他了。”  
“那是因为你总是习惯看到每个人美好的一面，莱姆斯。”  
他皱了皱眉，想安慰性地抱着她，思量一番后却又收回了这一想法。马琳看起来很生气，但他知道最好不要试图哄她。于是，他往外挪了挪，转而去听另一场对话了——小天狼星正给彼得一些关于追女生的建议，莉莉和多卡斯在旁边一脸嫌恶。  
“记得随时抢着付钱，虫尾巴。替她们开门等等那些破事要做全套，不过最重要的是，一定要跟她们说，你看起来很美。”  
“天啊，”多卡斯抱怨道，阴沉地看着他，“你还真‘懂’浪漫啊，布莱克，你确定这些建议靠谱？”  
小天狼星说道：“拜托，虽然我很久没和女生出去玩过了，但是我还是知道这些套路的。”  
“呵呵，你又知道了。”  
“你最近一次约会是什么时候了，梅多斯？”小天狼星呛了回去。  
多卡斯抿紧了嘴：“我就是想说，我宁愿是卢平或者其他任何懂点礼貌的人来教彼得怎么跟女生聊天。”  
“你觉得我约不到一个女孩子出去并且让她玩得开心？”  
“并且不对她产生猥 琐意图也不用无礼的语言评价她？我觉得你做不到。”她反驳道。  
莉莉坐直了，绿眼睛里闪着兴味。  
“我嗅到了一丝要打赌的气息。”  
“你说对了，伊万斯。”小天狼星得意地笑道，“说个条件吧，梅多斯。”  
“我来选择你带哪个女生出去玩，然后我们看看结果。”多卡斯告诉他。  
在打赌的诱惑下，小天狼星伸出了手：“成交。”  
多卡斯看起来不太想碰他的手，但还是握了上去。  
马琳转了转眼睛，哼了一声，被逗乐了：“你们两个太可笑了。”  
“我不知道你们在嘲笑些什么。你就是那个要和他约会的人。”  
“你说啥？”马琳难以置信道，“我才不要。”  
多卡斯试图用有说服力的眼光看着马琳。  
“我做不到，我会带有个人偏见的。而你，我相信你可以客观地告诉我真相。”  
“……你哪只眼睛看到我同意了。”  
“我没那么糟糕吧，麦金农，”小天狼星笑着对她说，“不就是一次约会嘛？我会对你很好的。”  
马琳放弃地摇摇头，瞪着他说：“行吧……随你的便。”  
多卡斯和莉莉交换了一个眼神，莱姆斯和小天狼星则不解地看着马琳。当小天狼星看到马琳固执地把头扭向一边盯着教师的餐桌时眼中漫上的苦涩，他的笑容消失了，感到有些丧气。  
他从未遇到过一个不愿意和他共度良宵的女孩。尽管他知道她不是针对自己，但他仍然有些惊讶她把部分炮火对向他。  
身为问题根源却不自知的莱姆斯把手放在她的肩膀上试图安慰她。  
“嘿——”  
马琳退缩了一下，闪开了他的手，新生开始进入大厅时，她突然起身跑出了大礼堂。她不想有这种感觉，她太讨厌这种熟悉的感觉了。她只想把他当做一个普通的朋友，彻底忘掉对他的喜欢。她的要求很过分吗？为什么其他人都能那么潇洒地从感情里抽身，轮到她时却被迫要承担这些？她只想尽可能远离莱姆斯·卢平。  
莱姆斯卢平POV  
另一边格兰芬多餐桌上，莱姆斯显得很沮丧：“我说什么啦？”  
莉莉无奈地耸耸肩。  
“我想她只是需要时间，莱姆斯。”  
“我应该去追她吗？”  
“不，”小天狼星简短地告诉他，从座位上站了起来，“我去。”  
他们谁也没料到他会这么说。莉莉、莱姆斯、多卡斯和彼得惊奇地看着布莱克大摇大摆地走过那群人数相较先前少了很多的等待分院的一年级新生。麦格教授试图开口对他说什么，但是他走得太快了，她没来得及拦住他。  
“太古怪了。”彼得开口道。  
莉莉若有所思地点点头：“我们应该让他去追她吗……？”  
多卡斯不知道该说什么，所以她只是耸了耸肩：“我从来没见过布莱克追女孩子……这太不对劲了。”  
“他们是朋友，”詹姆终于理清了现状后插嘴道，“也许他和她谈谈会好些。”  
“我不确定，”多卡斯嘲讽地盯着礼堂的门，“布莱克总是毁掉他经手过的一切。”  
詹姆愤怒地警告道：“多卡斯，你注意点。你不知道你在说什么。”  
“不是吗？你知道他让多少女生心碎吗？”  
“他不会那样对马琳的，”詹姆坚定地说，“那些女孩都对他有所企图。他从来没对她们说过谎，或者假装对她们有什么意思。”  
莉莉说：“你怎么知道他对她们说了什么？”  
“因为我了解我最好的朋友，”他尖刻地对她说，“他不会亏待女性。”  
莉莉被他激烈的反应吓了一跳。她以前见过他生气，但他从来没对她发过脾气。不管她对他说了些什么，做了些什么，他从来没有对她说过一句不友好的话。她吓了一跳，强迫自己看着分院仪式，试图无视内心深处的那种觉得她应该向他道歉的感觉。莉莉·伊丽莎白·伊万斯太固执，太骄傲，不愿意承认詹姆·波特可能是对的。  
多年来詹姆第一次朝莉莉发了火。她是个愚|笨并且自大的人，只因为她又漂亮又聪明，就自以为自己能看穿每一个人，但并非如此。她一点也不清楚小天狼星经历过什么。她所了解的，仅仅是从那些把小天狼星当成她们的“唯一”的那些怨天尤人的碧|池那里得到的夸大的谣言。詹姆没有撒谎，他说小天狼星从来没有对她们中的任何一个说假话，这是事实。女孩们只是天真地期望，如果她们和他在一起的时间足够长，他就会有所改变。但是小天狼星布莱克不会为了一个只有B罩杯没有头脑和内涵的女孩而改变自己，在詹姆看来，也没有男人会。  
隔两个座位，莱姆斯盯着他的空盘子，越发感到后悔。他怎么会这么蠢？她原谅他只是想表示友好。马琳并不是真的认为他们可以做朋友。不管出于什么原因，她爱他，而他却努力把她推开。礼堂里不时回荡着掌声，11岁的孩子们小跑着加入他们的新学院，而莱姆斯则独自生起闷气来。  
小天狼星布莱克POV  
起初，小天狼星不知道去哪里找马琳。毕竟，他只在和詹姆在一起或在看魁地奇的时候才和马琳在一起。但想到她对魁地奇的热爱，他有了点想法。于是他穿着校服向球场走去，一点也不关心他会有多大麻烦。当他打开直接通向球场的门时，他发现他的想法是对的。  
她满脸都是泪水。马琳金色的长发在九月的风中飞扬，小巧的鼻尖发红。她缩在长长的草叶中，胳膊蜷缩在腿下。  
“麦金农？”小天狼星叫道，向前走去。  
她僵硬起来，迅速擦了擦脸，这样他就不会看到她的眼泪。  
“你在外面干什么，布莱克？”  
“来看你。”  
“……为什么？”她嗤之以鼻，把目光从他身上移开，“我之前对你很刻薄。”  
小天狼星笑着躺在她旁边的草地上：“你总是对我刻薄。”  
“那不是真的！”  
“我只是说，我们总是对彼此很刻薄。这是惯例。”  
马琳笑了笑。  
“因为你偷了我的男人。”  
“詹姆本来就是我的，”小天狼星鼓起他那结实的胸膛宣称道，“你只是在我出现之前一直霸占着我的位置。”  
“是是是，”她微笑着，说出了她的烦恼，“以前的事抱歉啦……我只是……很生气，我讨厌多卡斯总是让我做这做那而不事先问问我的意见……”  
小天狼星理解地点头：“想来她经常多管闲事。”  
“次数多得我数不清。”  
“嗯，而且你还有五个兄弟姐妹在家里老是对你指手画脚。”他回忆道。  
“你不知道那有多烦人！”她疲惫地叹了口气，“但我不该那样说你。我相信如果你能稍微不那么自大，你其实能称得上是个挺好的人。”  
他摇了摇头，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，手臂向后仰着，说：“没关系。我不能让每个女孩都爱上我，否则我会没时间睡觉的。”  
马琳推开他：“你真是个白痴。”  
“一个能让你感觉好些的白痴。”  
“是的，我想是的……”她的脸色变得严肃了，“你能帮我个忙吗？”  
小天狼星歪着头，坏笑道：“是不是要我脱掉衣服？”  
“经常有人要你脱掉衣服吗？”她挖苦地问。  
“也许吧。”  
马琳转了转眼睛，说：“你能不能……”她的脸色变得苍白，“你能不能让莱姆斯离我远点……然后别告诉他是我提的要求？”  
“麦金农。”小天狼星叹息道。  
“不，你不明白！他的本意是好的，如果他不是，我早就让他离我远点了。我不想伤害他的感情，但他坐在我旁边……闲聊……呼吸，真的……他伤了我的心。”  
小天狼星说道：“好吧，但我要问……他为什么让你如此困扰？我知道他伤了你的心，但是这次又是什么引起的？你在火车上看起来还好好的。”  
“说起来很蠢……”她尴尬地脸红了，“其实这完全不值得……我真的不想对他余情未了，但我不知道该怎么做才能摆脱它。”  
“你为什么不把它屏蔽掉呢？”  
“你不能屏蔽情感，小天狼星。”她嘲弄道。  
他抱着长腿坐起，金色和猩红色相间的领带悬在膝盖间：“当然可以。”  
“随你怎么说，但这不是屏蔽你的情感，这叫压抑情绪。你越是压抑它，最后你越崩溃。”  
马琳看着他说：“你总是认为你父母所做的一切对你没有丝毫影响，但我知道其实是有的。我看到了它对你的影响。”她挪开目光，继续说，“我不会强迫你去处理它，也不会要你说出来，因为梅林知道我也会压抑一些东西，但我压抑对莱姆斯的感情只是因为我实在没有其他办法了。我会忘掉莱姆斯的，但你是和家人一起长大的，他们是你生活的重要组成部分。你最后总得面对问题的。”  
停顿了一下之后，马琳补充道：“如果我们能屏蔽我们的感情，我们就不是人类了。情绪，情感，以及所有那些有时让我们恨不得去死的东西，同时才是让我们庆幸我们活着的原因。鉴于你，小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克，对詹姆·弗列蒙·波特抱有的深情……”  
“你没和莱姆斯谈过吗？”小天狼星打断了她的话。  
“我和他谈过了，我疏远了他，我认为我已经不在乎他了……可我想我还没准备好。”  
小天狼星犹豫了一下，然后搂住了马琳。通常情况下，他这么做之前会计划一番。他会考虑现在是不是合适的时机，还会事先合计一下自己被扇巴掌的可能性。当一个十六岁的男孩每周要应付这么多的女人的时候，这些就变得见怪不怪了。但这一次，他没有任何预谋。  
一开始她僵硬了一下，好像她没料到他这种柔情。然后她的身体开始放松，她甚至把头靠在他的脖子上。他听到她喃喃道：“谢谢……小天狼星，你真是个好朋友。”  
他搂着她的腰，做了个他以前看过但从来没有做过的动作，他亲了亲她的头顶。  
“不客气。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，不知为什么，小天狼星感到心跳速度是平时的两倍，而他完全不知道原因。  
莉莉伊万斯POV  
宴会结束后，莉莉和多卡斯站起身来，感到有些不安，因为小天狼星和马琳都没有回来。多卡斯以为马琳只是需要透透气，就没有想那么多。可是莉莉无法释怀，所以她做了一件她从没想过会做的事。莉莉抓住詹姆的胳膊，把他拉到一边：“你真的认为她和小天狼星在一起没事吗？”  
他嘲道：“是的。”  
“但是……”  
“伊万斯，马琳·麦金农是我出生以来最好的朋友，”他温和地说，看到她眼中的焦虑，他的怒气逐渐平息了，“如果我认为小天狼星会让她变得更糟，我早就阻止他了。”  
她不情愿地点点头。  
“我肯定她现在和小天狼星在厨房里，他们一个小时后就会像什么都没发生过一样回到公共休息室。”  
“你怎么能这么肯定？”  
詹姆耸耸肩说：“我了解我的朋友。”  
为了验证，莉莉在公共休息室的沙发上坐了一个小时。虽然她更想在漫长的一天过后上床睡觉，但她控制不了她的好奇心。波特那么笃定，他甚至都没有去找小天狼星或马琳，他就是知道他俩会没事的。她一直认为自己足够了解自己的死敌詹姆·波特。不过，这件事情超出了她对波特的认知，她必须进一步调查。  
果然，正如詹姆所说，那两个人拿着一大堆食物走了进来，压根不关心这个世界上别的事情。莉莉向他们挥手，并与他们交谈了一会儿，但在整个过程里，她无法控制地在想自己是不是疯了。詹姆·波特在维护小天狼星的时候是忠诚和认真的。莉莉一直知道他爱他的朋友，但她从没深思过。马琳和小天狼星分道扬镳，几个零散的学生也上床睡觉后，莉莉躺在沙发上，思考自己对每个人的印象是否都是对的。一开始是佩迪鲁，现在又是波特……她突然觉得自己不再认识任何人了。  
波特真的是个傲慢自大的家伙吗……还是她对他偏见太深了？  
她躺在那儿越久，思绪就越发散，直到她再也弄不懂任何事了。她知道波特会做一些让她生气的事，甚至可能明天就会惹毛她，但现在她困惑不已。  
这是头一次，莉莉·伊万斯遇到了她答不出来的问题。  
【后记】  
开学第一天莉莉的三观就受到了冲击23333 莉莉自信满满地觉得她很了解詹姆波特（果然以前就很关注呀！），然后被他的另一面震惊到，这才刚刚开始呢，伊万斯。  
小天和马琳争风吃醋那里太搞笑了，这文设定马琳和詹姆青梅竹马，但是自从马琳介绍他俩认识后这两男孩就形影不离了。小天狼星总是装得很酷，其实他内心有一股深情和脆弱，特别勾起女人的母性（主要是长得帅）。  
【下回预告】  
下课后她们三个一起去吃午饭时，多卡斯挽住了莉莉的胳膊。  
“你知道你男朋友今天晚上有个约会吗？”  
莉莉的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，并努力表现得若无其事。詹姆·波特从三年级就开始努力说服她跟他约会，但是她绝对没有对他动情。尽管她打死也不愿意承认，有人在她身上花费如此多的时间和精力让她的虚荣心非常满足。如果是其他人的话，她也许会十分享受被追求的感觉；但对象是詹姆时，莉莉就举棋不定了。  
“不知道，我没听说过，”莉莉生硬地说，理了理她的衬衫，“也许从现在开始他不会再来烦我了。”


	7. Chapter 7

【精彩导读】  
小天狼星快走三步，追上了詹姆和莱姆斯。他们三个打闹了一路，然后一起跌倒在地，哈哈大笑。彼得灿烂地笑着俯视他们在地上打滚，他没有加入这场混战。但很快他们就把彼得拽了过来，不再让他袖手旁观。掠夺者们总是共沉沦，无论他们喜欢与否。  
You don't know where and you don't know when.  
你不知道何时何地。  
But you still got your words and you got your friends.  
但你依然想着你的话和你的朋友。  
Walk along to another day.  
迎接另一天  
Modest Mouse《The World At Large》  
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=bQ7QUcN   
翻译：Dddddoby   
校对：狐狸 不晴 雪绒花 sissy

马琳麦金农POV  
马琳.麦金农站在波特家的后院，她浅蓝色的伴娘礼服刚好及膝。她把如正午阳光般金灿灿的头发束在后面，满脸严肃地四处检查，确保一切都是完美的——今天的一切都必须尽善尽美。她瞥到一个人脸上挂着傲慢的笑容信步向她走来。  
马琳哼了声说：“你应该穿银色西服。”  
“这件很搭我眼睛的颜色，”他眨着眼说，把胳膊搭在她的腰后，“而且跟你的裙子也很搭……对了，你的裙子也跟你的眼睛很配，麦金农小姐。”  
“你真是个白痴。”  
“对，”他突然俯下头，深深地吻她，堵住了她接下来的抱怨，“也就是因为我没有时间，不然我一定现在就在这里撕开你可爱的裙子。”  
马琳红着脸轻轻推开了小天狼星：“快去看看詹姆吧，我敢肯定他一定慌得不行。”  
“嗯，这能怪他吗？他爱了她那么多年。”  
“说起来，作为伴娘，我应该去看看莉莉......我简直无法相信她马上就会成为詹姆·波特的夫人了。”

她猛地倒吸一口冷气，是莉莉摇醒了她。  
“快醒醒，麦格教授来了。”  
她眨了眨眼，环顾教室四周，深深地吐了一口气来使自己平静下来。这只是一个梦......一个奇怪的，永远不可能实现的梦。在走廊的另一侧，她看到多卡斯在靠窗的座位睡着了，而莉莉在翻阅着书上的笔记。她愣了一会儿，刚刚的梦又十分清晰地浮现在眼前，但是这个梦随着时间的流逝在她脑海里变得模糊了。很快，她就什么都不记得了。  
“哥们儿，我真不敢相信你竟然要抛弃我们去泡妞。”小天狼星在教室的另一边又一次叹着气说。  
莱姆斯哼了一声说：“大脚板，你得学会分享，只是一个晚上而已，詹姆不是你一个人的。”  
“你这是睁眼说瞎话，”小天狼星嘲讽地说，“让我们诚实点吧，这个男人没有了我什么都不是。”  
詹姆习惯性地揉了揉眼睛并推了下眼镜。  
“你说反了吧，哥们儿。“  
“这真的重要吗？”小天狼星骄傲地说，“无论如何，没有女人可以介入我俩之间这种‘爱的魔法’。”  
“但是，“莱姆斯嬉皮笑脸地说，“今天晚上就会有一个了。”  
小天狼星撇了撇嘴：“我可不希望如此。有了第一个晚上就会有第二个，在我们回过神之前，她就会开始和我们坐在一起上课了……像个寄生虫一样。”  
詹姆伸出长臂，像揉狗毛一样把小天狼星凌乱的丝绸手感的头发揉得更乱。  
“你早晚会习惯的。”  
“你只是想泡那个妞，那个西尔维娅·莱杰……”  
彼得打断了他：“她可不只是个妞，你不喜欢她只是因为她拒绝了你，哥们儿。”  
“彼得说到点了。“莱姆斯赞同道。  
小天狼星用力靠在椅子背上，把凳子腿翘到一种接近翻倒的角度。像往常一样，小天狼星和詹姆坐在教室的中间位置，莱姆斯和彼得坐在他俩前面。  
“你俩这是嫉妒，因为你们只能抱团取暖。”小天狼星反唇相讥，此时麦格教授已经把今年第一次测试的试卷发了下去，  
“我真不敢相信才第一周她就给我们这个，”彼得拿着卷子痛苦地惨叫道，“我连临时抱佛脚的机会都没有。”  
“没关系，小虫，”莱姆斯充满同情地对他说，“我保证她下次会在考试前通知我们，我会帮你一起准备。”  
“他一贯如此。”小天狼星嘲讽道，懒洋洋地朝着屋子另一边的姑娘们眨了眨眼。  
“布莱克先生，”麦格教授走到他面前，恶狠狠地说，“我要开始上课了，希望没有打断你们的谈话。”  
一般人遇到这种情况都会吓得发抖，但绝非小天狼星。他从容地对上麦格教授冷冰冰的眼神，露出100%的布莱克招牌笑容：“哦，米妮，我开始怀念我们每周甜蜜的小插曲了。”  
“关禁闭一个月。”麦格教授说。  
“哎呀，我真喜欢你凶巴巴地对我说话的样子，我们禁闭时见。”他暗示性地眨了眨眼，“我们这次要干些什么？写句子？还是我该趴着打扫好几个小时卫生吗？”  
麦格教授被气得脸色发白，鼻翼翕动，但也只好作罢，因为她知道即使惩罚他，也只会让他变得更加桀骜不驯。小天狼星布莱克一贯如此；你越告诉他不能怎样，他就越想尝试，甚至还会变本加厉地去挑战。这是他从小对抗家庭的模式，麦格教授十分清楚这一点，但他让她头疼的程度却丝毫不会因此减轻。  
“今天我们要学习的咒语是......”她不再理会小天狼星，继续讲课。  
在教室后面坐着的马琳和多卡斯同时哼了一声。  
“总有一天，”多卡斯小声嘟囔道，“麦格教授会把布莱克从天文塔上扔下来，向梅林祈祷我可以看到那一天。”  
马琳坏笑起来，十分赞同她的看法：“只要能看到那一天，就算是花再多的加隆我也愿意。”  
莉莉一言不发，但是这个小插曲让她脸上浮现了一丝浅笑，她平时总喜欢表现得高人一等，装作看不上掠夺者以及他们的所作所为；但是某些时刻——虽然罕见而短暂——掠夺者的一些小把戏，会让莉莉无从掩饰她觉得他们很有意思。她自然是不肯承认的，但在那一刻她不仅很喜欢掠夺者，还会被他们逗得非常开心。  
或许这细节对世界上其他任何人来说都微不足道，但马琳却认为这是一个信号，也许，只是也许，莉莉和詹姆还是有戏的。  
莉莉伊万斯POV  
下课后她们三个一起去吃午饭时，多卡斯挽住了莉莉的胳膊。  
“你知道你男朋友今天晚上有个约会吗？”  
莉莉的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但努力装得若无其事。詹姆·波特从三年级就开始努力说服她跟他约会，但是她绝对没有对他动情。尽管她打死也不愿意承认，有人在她身上花费如此多的时间和精力让她的虚荣心非常满足。如果是其他人的话，她也许会十分享受被追求的感觉；但对象是詹姆时，莉莉就举棋不定了。  
“不知道，我没听说过，”莉莉生硬地说，理了理她的衬衫，“也许从现在开始他不会再来烦我了。”  
“哼，没戏。”多卡斯说，并把她衬衫下摆弄得比规范的还高出半英寸，“波特擅长很多东西，但他绝对不擅长放弃。”  
莉莉反问道：“你怎么知道？”  
“你不记得去年格兰芬多输掉魁地奇比赛后他都干了些什么吗？”  
马琳也严肃地点了点头，表示同意。  
“他在更衣间呆了整整五个小时。最后小天狼星不得不把他拽出来，之后他消沉了好几周，认为比赛输了都是他的错。”  
“但他是个追球手啊，”她们坐到格兰芬多长桌旁，莉莉十分不解地插了句话，“从根本上来说，是找球手来决定比赛的输赢，不是吗？”莉莉看向马琳征询。  
“话虽如此，”马琳把食物装进她的盘子，不太自在地说，“他总觉得他可以做得更好……他可以进更多的球，他可以再努力一些……你只需要知道，只要出了问题，他都会把责任往自己身上揽，尽管他已经不可能做得更好了。”  
多卡斯说：“老实说，这是你们队长的错。你的脑袋被撞了，詹姆的胳膊骨折了，他还不让你们下场。你们可是有两个替补啊！”  
“就算我身体不听使唤，队长也不可能让我下场的……而詹姆自己就不可能坐在一边看大家拼命。”马琳大笑起来，尽管她似乎并不觉得这很好笑，“就算他只剩下最后一口气，恐怕也得我们全队一起劝，才能成功逼他下场。”  
“这可真蠢，”莉莉嘲笑道，吃了一大口盘子里的食物。  
马琳皱了皱眉，她浅蓝色的眼睛露出不悦之色，问： “你为什么会这样说？”  
“要是他不把比赛变成一场个人秀，你们完全可能会赢的。”莉莉解释道。  
多卡斯摇了摇头表示不认同。  
“斯莱特林确实比我们强，Mar在她的扫帚上已经神志不清了，他们没有办法取胜的。”  
“想想吧，我爱你莉莉。我真的爱你，但是你看待事物永远非黑即白，非好即坏……但是这个世界不是这样的。詹姆不肯下场，并不是因为他贪图胜利的果实，而是因为他不想丢下他的团队，”马琳眼神变得严肃，摇了摇头，“你从来没有加入过球队，你从来没有和詹姆共事过，所以你不理解。他也许有些缺点，但那可从来不意味着他不忠诚。”  
莉莉沉默了。她好几次试着想着说些什么，但每一句想说的话却都不大对劲。她能说出口的大都是些基于过去事迹反驳她的讽刺挖苦的话，但是这次马琳的语气比以前激烈多了。这是这周第二次莉莉进行自我反思。是她过分夸大了詹姆的缺点，还是马琳被这么多年的友谊蒙蔽了双眼？再一次，她想不出答案，所以她克制住心中的疑问，选择遵循自己过去的想法：詹姆只不过是一个仗势欺人的人。除此以外，他什么都不是。  
詹姆波特POV  
回到六年级男生宿舍，詹姆、小天狼星、彼得和莱姆斯正在整理课本准备去教室。小天狼星正在和詹姆争论魁地奇比赛。詹姆相信今年查理火炮队可以走出过去的阴霾，重振旗鼓赢得联赛；而小天狼星却认为他们注定失败。  
“听我说，板板，”詹姆坐在床上咧嘴笑着说，“他们会满血复活的，你应该祈祷你能像我一样拥有坚定不移的信心。”  
“弗朗西斯科.弗朗西斯克可不这么想，”小天狼星坚定地说。  
詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得都停下手中所做的事，呆呆地看着小天狼星。他总是煞有介事地胡诌些什么东西来，然后表演得好像听不懂的人都彻底疯了。这确实是他们喜欢小天狼星的原因之一，但他的这一特质让朋友们又爱又恨。  
几人面面相觑，沉默许久，等着有谁先开口讲话。最终詹姆打破了沉默，他疲惫地看着最好的朋友，叹了口气  
“弗朗西斯科-弗朗西斯科是哪个混球啊，小天狼星？”  
“他叫做弗~朗~西~斯~科-弗~朗~西~斯~克。“小天狼星强行纠正道。  
“……好吧，”詹姆对此嗤之以鼻，“但他到底是谁？”  
“弗朗西斯科-弗朗西斯克是一个意大利人，”小天狼星带着淡淡的感伤开了口，灰眼睛里洋溢着一种神秘的兴奋，“他是闻名世界的化妆师，超一流的舞者，还能熟练掌握三种语言。”  
莱姆斯清了清嗓子，问：“真有这么个人吗，小天狼星？”  
“比真金还真。”  
“行——吧。”詹姆一边说一边走出去，一声大笑。  
“干嘛？”小天狼星说着，跟他们走出宿舍，“他当然是真实存在的。”  
莱姆斯摇了摇头。  
“他听起来更像你那荒唐的想象力的产物。”  
“月亮脸，是我那荒唐的想象力——“小天狼星搂住莱姆斯的肩膀，强调道，“让你不会变得无聊透顶嘛。”  
只有彼得一人因为这熟悉得惹人烦的冷笑话笑了起来。  
小天狼星又说道：“所以你们几个，今天谁陪我关禁闭？”  
“我不行，“莱姆斯声明，“我今天要辅导几个四年级生学习。”  
“叉子呢？”小天狼星坏笑着看着詹姆。  
詹姆恼怒地瞪了他一眼。  
“我们早就谈过这事了。我有个约会呢。”  
“哦，对诶……”小天狼星的脸扭曲得好像刚吞了一个粪蛋一样，“虫尾巴？”  
“我不行，”彼得紧张得脸都发白了，“马琳今天要辅导我的魔咒课。”  
“这才第一周啊，小彼，”詹姆皱了皱眉，“你是怎么做到这么快就跟不上的？”  
彼得无力地耸了耸肩。  
“做一个平庸的人是什么感觉？”小天狼星对着彼得叹了口气，“有时候我会装成一个普通人……”他忧郁地说，随后咧嘴了，“但是后来我发现这样的生活十分枯燥乏味，于是我又开始做我自己了。”  
“大脚板，”莱姆斯微笑着说，“我觉得有时候吧，你的傲慢过了头。”  
詹姆笑着说：“而且他会一次又一次打破他傲慢指数的纪录。”  
小天狼星快走三步，追上了詹姆和莱姆斯。他们三个打闹了一路，然后一起跌倒在地，哈哈大笑。彼得灿烂地笑着俯视他们在地上打滚，他没有加入这场混战。但很快他们就把彼得拽了过来，不允许他袖手旁观。掠夺者们总是一起沉沦，无论他们喜欢与否。

前往魔药课的路上，詹姆不知从何处冒出来，将马琳从多卡斯身边拽走。詹姆刚才还跟小天狼星走在一起，假装在听他抱怨莱姆斯是如何的讨厌，直到他看见了马琳。这一整天里，詹姆都完美地掩饰了他的紧张；直到看到马琳的那一刻，他再也按耐不住，就立刻出手了。  
“呃……我想简单聊聊。”他急匆匆地抓住她的胳膊，说道。  
“噢，”她被他从朋友身边带走，嘀咕道，“好吧……不知道你想说啥，但你就不能先跟小天狼星说吗？”  
詹姆叹了口气：“如果我告诉他的话他肯定要嘲笑我的。”  
“噢，”马琳又叹了口气，她清清嗓子，把她金色的长发拢到耳后，“好吧，怎么了？”  
“Mar，其实我没有约会过。”詹姆很难为情地承认道，看到有人从他们身边走过，他的脸刷地一下就红了。  
她看着他，眼里充满了疑惑：“你是说……最近一阵没有？”  
“不，我是说从来就没有过。”詹姆很不自在地小声说着，一只手揉着他的头发。  
“我以为你早就……”马琳用手做出一种很暗示性的动作。  
詹姆尴尬地低吼一声，把马琳拖进了一间空教室。  
“我有过，但只是和萍水相逢的普通姑娘罢了。”他关上门，叹了口气。  
“但是，”马琳难以置信地笑着说，“我经常见到你和女生在一起，你肯定亲过她们之中的一个。”  
“Mar，我从小到大总共亲过三个女孩，但我从来没有跟她们之中的任何一个约会过。”他沮丧地说。  
马琳张大嘴巴，然后又合上了，完全不知道该说些什么。她从来没有想过会是这样。虽然他们从来不谈论这些，她总以为詹姆早就身经百战了。所以在此刻，她完全不知道该给他什么合适的建议。  
“好吧，我只是想问问……但是小天狼星确实全垒打了，对吧？”  
詹姆放声大笑。  
“是的。”  
她无辜地举起双手。  
“我只是想确定一下，因为你这下真是把我给搞蒙了。”  
“你能不能别嘲笑我？”他愤怒地打断了她。  
“抱歉......行吧，你到底在担心什么，具体关于约会的哪部分？”  
他紧张地咬着嘴唇，乌黑的头发凌乱地贴在了脸上。  
“呃……我应该……主动牵她的手？还是等她先来牵我的手？我该说些什么？我我我完全不知道该怎么做。”  
“为什么你要表现得那么郑重其事？”马琳皱着脸，悲伤地问。  
“我不想说错什么或者做错什么让她不开心，”他说，“你知道，我很不擅长和女生相处。”  
她说：“不，你算不上差劲。彼得和女生相处才差劲呢。你只是有点生疏了。”  
“我不知道，”他靠在身后的桌子上，“我只是.......我不知道。”  
她鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“会没事的。把它想象成和朋友出去玩，只是那个朋友还刚好有胸。”  
“像和你一样吗？”  
“差不多，”她笑着说，“但你还想摸她的🐻。”  
詹姆哼了一声，脸红了。  
“好吧。”  
“你就陪她出去玩……看看她喜欢什么，逛逛商店。想牵她的手就去牵她的手。就......顺其自然。”  
“好的，”他嘟囔道，点了点头，“好的。”  
马琳像天鹅搂宝宝一样用胳膊搂住他的肩膀。  
“詹姆·波特，你是一个帅气、聪明的天才，任何女人能拥有你都是她们的荣幸。”  
“好吧。”  
“现在振作起来吧，”她咧嘴一笑，“你可不能这样走出去，其他鹿该怎么想？”  
詹姆笑着搂住了她。  
“谢谢你，Mar。我太爱你的用词了。”  
“我感觉这很适合你。”她拍了拍他的后背，手挽着手走去魔药教室。  
三小时后，詹姆穿着宽松的麻瓜牛仔裤和很是舒适的灰色T恤，站在一面落地镜前。他还是没法对自己的容貌做什么实质性改动。女孩们可以变换发型，打上粉底，做一大堆小事来提升自己的颜值。但詹姆呢，只能顶着纯天然无加工的脸出门。他唯一能想到的就是尽量让他那乱糟糟的黑发服帖一些，他的头发先前因为他的紧张而更凌乱了。  
“哥们儿，你没有理由紧张，”小天狼星对他说，并把魔杖扔给他，还给了他一个坚定的眼神，“你可是詹姆·混世魔王·波特。”  
顷刻间他的紧张消解了，小天狼星（Sirius）生平第一次人如其名地认真（serious）了一次。詹姆波特可是个勇敢崇高的大人物，怎能为初次约会这种小事紧张成这样。马琳说得对，这本来就很简单，只是他担心过度了。詹姆的爸爸也经常说，这是他最大的缺点：他总是忍不住找寻任何预示自己会失败的蛛丝马迹。这次约会焦虑也和之前任何的焦虑一样，他紧张得甚至有些滑稽了。  
詹姆放声大笑，把手放下，不再尝试把头发弄得服帖或整饬自己的外表，说：“谢了，小天狼星。”  
“随时为你效劳，兄弟。如果你无聊了，随时找我聊天，”小天狼星愤怒地吼了一声，指着镜子，“恐怕今晚我会被米妮关起来。”  
“这得怪你自己犯错。”  
“尖头叉子，”他靠在门框上说，“我从来没有错过，只是没有找到真正的罪魁祸首而已。”  
紧接着，小天狼星溜出了门。詹姆被他逗乐了，把活点地图、魔杖、一些金加隆、还有他的小镜子装进包里，下楼找他的约会对象。他刚下男生宿舍的台阶，就撞到了一个身材只有他一半大的人。  
“哦，抱歉——”  
“不，是我的错。”莉莉喘了口气，把眼镜还给他。紧接着，她意识到自己撞到了谁，就僵住了。她的脸立刻变得僵硬，她向后退了一步。  
“波特。”  
他点了点头，怎么也藏不住脸上的笑意。  
“伊万斯。”  
“你要去哪？”她狐疑地看着他。  
“我有个约会呢。”他回答道。  
她哼了一声，把红色的波浪卷发拨到肩后。  
“我听说了。”  
“我以为你会很开心。”他皱了皱眉头，对她的反应很是不解。  
“为你感到开心？还是替她？”  
“为我不会再打扰你了。”詹姆直截了当地说。  
在他热切的注视下莉莉气势弱了下来。  
“唔，我想你终于放弃了。”  
“我还没有放弃。”他平静地说。  
“我可不会把“和别人约会”说成“没有放弃 ”，莉莉不屑地哼了一声，“我不是在抱怨，我只是想阐述一下事实。”  
詹姆抱起了双臂。  
“我又不是个圣人，莉莉。我不能干坐在这里等你来喜欢我。”  
“所以你怎么能说你没放弃？”她不解地问，“这不是你正在做的事吗？”  
“因为，伊万斯，我‘没有’放弃，”他笑着说，“我还怀揣着希望呢，只要还有一丝希望，我就会坚持等下去。”  
说完这句话后，詹姆转身离开她，高昂着头走出了公共休息室。  
【后记】  
没错詹姆约会了，而且他其实心里还怀揣希望。这里也许中国的读者会有点不适，确实存在争议。但是我得说国外这方面确实不太一样，date≠relationship≠exclusive relationship，詹姆才准备第一次约会，双方都是抱着试试看的心情的，约会愉快就继续下一次约会，感情都是处出来的嘛，觉得不适合就拜拜。詹姆确实被莉莉打击得有点绝望了，想想五年级期末他还被莉莉公开骂得那么狠，一开学啥都没干就被莉莉厌恶地瞪了一眼，而莉莉的闺蜜他的青梅也明确告知他没戏，他也是人，不是追着莉莉团团转的玩物/舔狗，他想尝试move on，放过自己也放过莉莉，这也是人之常情。但是詹姆是个非常坦率的人，一下子就因为一个还没约会的对象就切断对莉莉的多年爱慕之情是不可能的，所以他也承认我其实还是怀揣希望的，我只是想试试，到底我对莉莉是除却巫山不是云，还是偏执不甘心。甚至他这句话其实并不是想看莉莉吃醋什么的，他只是陈述事实。不过放心，詹姆这个约会不会持续太久。因为詹姆是个诚实的人。  
其实这也是我很喜欢鹿莉这文的一个原因，这篇文的角色都不是完美的小言人设，每个人都有自己的缺陷或者是不太道德的时候，正因如此，才更可爱。包括小天狼星，肉眼可见作者非常爱小天，塑造很用心，但是他在感情上是有点渣的，后面会重点刻画的尖叫棚屋事件也会让你更了解小天狼星（没错，作者为了戏剧冲突把这件事推到六年级了）。说起来，尖叫棚屋是我非常期待的第一个小高潮呢。  
今天的后记有点太长了，但是我是想说说中西感情观的问题啦，欢迎评论区踊跃讨论（上次猜测作者开始搞事情的，你答对了哈哈）。  
【下回预告】  
詹姆一穿好他的魁地奇装备，就突然转身跳上小天狼星的床。  
“板—板！！！”  
“你在搞什么鬼！”小天狼星怒吼道，护住自己被撞疼的身体，“你穿着你的魁地奇装备就跳上我的床？”  
詹姆不怀好意又理直气壮地笑着。  
“我就这样干了！快起床！我们要进行魁地奇选拔了！”


	8. Chapter 8

【精彩导读】  
当马琳跳上楼梯去找小天狼星时，她的脑子里是一片混乱的。从那天早上醒过来的那一刻起，她就像詹姆一样，只想着今天能够尽量为他们的球队带来更多的荣誉。他们终会组建起一支能够夺得奖杯的球队。她没有想到自己是在破晓时分走进前男友的宿舍，也未料到莱姆斯·卢平习惯于裸那个睡。  
我满嘴油腔滑调，  
哦，我都说了什么？  
你只是一笑而过，  
我们都相安无事。  
——Modest Mouse《Float On》——  
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=LrvnHch   
翻译：奇一果  
校对：Sissi 不晴 叉子迷妹  
詹姆波特POV  
魁地奇的训练时间定得非常早，这是为了给詹姆充足的时间来剔除那些能力不足的人，并选出最终能够代表格兰芬多参赛的队员。他说这是因为那天晚些时候已经安排好了去霍格莫德，但其实大家都清楚真正的原因。  
詹姆是第一个醒来的，他白皙的面孔因为无法抑制的兴奋而容光焕发。他觉得没有什么能让他从第一次魁地奇训练的兴奋中平静下来。当然啦，小天狼星仍在睡觉。所以詹姆一穿好他的魁地奇装备，就突然转身跳上小天狼星的床。  
“板—板！！！”  
“你在搞什么鬼！”小天狼星怒吼道，护住自己被撞疼的身体，“你穿着你的魁地奇装备就跳上我的床？”  
詹姆不怀好意又理直气壮地笑着。  
“我就这样干了！快起床！我们要进行魁地奇选拔了！”  
“我已经是魁地奇队员了！”小天狼星抱怨道，转身把头埋在枕头下，“我没必要去参加选拔。”  
“不，你应该去！你得帮我选新的击球手，知道吗？”  
小天狼星挫败地呻吟。  
“我讨厌早晨……它们就像恶魔让人憎恨……并且过分明亮。”  
“快起来，大脚板，”詹姆抢过他的枕头，扔到小天狼星躺着没法够到的地方。  
小天狼星赤着上半身从床上坐起，他抓了抓头发，打了个哈欠。  
“好吧。我五分钟后会过去。”  
“如果我五分钟后没有看见你，我会让马琳来抓你。”  
小天狼星嬉笑着站起身，挠了挠他新长出的胡渣。  
“这像是在恐吓我。”  
“没错。”詹姆咧嘴笑了笑，抓过他的扫帚，前往公共休息室。  
里克·万斯——爱米琳·万斯的哥哥，这会儿正躺在长沙发上。他的金发几乎完全盖住他的眼睛，詹姆最厉害的守门员似乎正穿着全套校服躺在长沙发上打盹。马琳正坐在他旁边，她已经完全清醒了，她用金红相间的发带束起闪亮的金发。她还在她耀眼的天蓝色眼睛下方半英寸左右的地方画了象征战士的黑色条纹。詹姆微笑着看向她，他很骄傲地看到至少他的朋友中有一个人对魁地奇怀有和他一样的热情，这使他倍受鼓舞。  
“队长，”她笑着和他打招呼，“布莱克在哪？”  
“正在刷牙，可能还要刮一下胡子，”詹姆耸了耸肩，“如果他花的时间太长，我就会带万斯去吃早餐，然后我希望你能去把他抓过来。”  
她向他敬礼道：“明白了，队长。”  
“……你看见他的时候他就已经躺在这儿了吗？”詹姆笑看着里克·万斯的口水流到了他趴着的枕头上。  
“不是，我到这一分钟后他才过来的，他跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，直接躺倒在沙发上……你居然没有听到他下来，他可制造了不小的噪音。”  
詹姆无奈地耸了耸肩，伸手将头发抓得更乱，无奈地吐出一口气。  
“今天会有三十个人来参加选拔……我想我们需要花很多时间才能选定我们想要的队员。”  
“在我看来，如果有一件事你能办好，那一定是魁地奇！”马琳坚定地说。  
“谢谢你，Mar。”他笑着表示了感谢，然后看了一眼他的手表，“你去叫小天狼星吧。我会把沙发上那个笨蛋带过去。”  
马琳在公共休息室转了一圈，很快她就跳上台阶去找小天狼星，而詹姆则让魔杖喷出冰水，浇在了他熟睡的队友身上。里克六英尺三英寸高的高壮身体像触电一样抖动着，他黑色的小眼睛因为看不见的恐惧猛地睁开。  
“发生了什么？？？”  
“早上好，我的队员！”詹姆兴致勃勃地开玩笑，“想起床吗？”  
“为什么我全身都湿了？”他抱怨道。  
詹姆装作无辜地耸了耸肩。  
“我不清楚是怎么回事。但我们该去吃早餐了，你在路上把自己弄干吧！”  
“……好吧……”  
可能你很难从他今天早晨的迷糊中看出这一点，但是里克·万斯凭借他优异的成绩和聪明的头脑，已经被神秘事务司录用了。詹姆忍不住笑了，他半抬着这个几乎失去意识的二百二十磅重的家伙去了礼堂。  
马琳麦金农POV  
当马琳跳上楼梯去找小天狼星时，她的脑子里是一片混乱的。从那天早上醒过来的那一刻起，她就像詹姆一样，只想着今天能够尽量为他们的球队带来更多的荣誉。他们终会组建起一支能够夺得奖杯的球队。她没有想到自己是在破晓时分走进前男友的宿舍，也未料到莱姆斯·卢平习惯于裸那个睡。  
她蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，努力不去吵醒其他的男孩们，她低声叫着：“小天狼星……小天狼星？”  
她身后的呼吸声使她立刻转过了身；小天狼星已经走出了浴室，他那非常迷人的嘴巴咬着一把牙刷，他的胡子已经刮干净了。  
“有什么事？”  
“动作快点儿，我们应该集合了。”她轻声告诉他，示意他们该走了，“我们应该去礼堂了。”  
小天狼星转了转眼珠，走进盥洗室吐出了牙膏沫，然后抓起他的扫帚。他乌黑的发丝散乱着，看上去几乎和詹姆的头发一样乱了，但还是要比詹姆的柔顺一些。仅仅是那一秒，马琳就一下子忘了她是在看着谁了。她和小天狼星在他们九岁时就相识了。实际上还是她把他介绍给詹姆的，她觉得她要对他们的相遇造成的所有后果负起责任，但她从未真正把他当回事儿。大多数的九岁孩子可不会去喝黄油啤酒，也不会像早已来过一样巡视房间，但小天狼星做到了。但在这一秒钟，她不带偏见和过往的历史审视他。  
他确实很有魅力；他的皮肤毫不费劲地由苍白晒成了完美的小麦色。他那又高又瘦的身材一点不像青春期的男生；那不是一个普通的十六岁男生的身体；而詹姆还很明显只有十六岁——他的肌肉结实，但仍处于发育期，显得有些笨拙。但是小天狼星已经完全发育成熟了，他那双锐利的灰眼睛清楚地表明了这一点。  
“麦金农，”他伸手在她的眼前晃了晃，将她拉回了现实，“你还好吧？你看起来有点儿憔悴。”  
她无比庆幸于他单纯以为她只不过些儿睡眠不足，而不是在垂涎他的美色。  
“我没事，咱们走吧。”  
但马琳还没来得及离开，莱姆斯就起床来看发生了什么事。他正要穿上他的平角裤，但已经晚了。她的脸早先已经因为小天狼星而涨得通红，看上去好像要着火似的。她实在无法再面对这种复杂的情况，于是转身冲出了男生宿舍。当然啦，她没能注意前面的路，因而被小天狼星的扫帚绊了一跤，从楼梯上摔了下来。  
这不是那种让你浑身骨头都感到疼痛的那种摔跤。这是一个完美的、老式的、十分耻辱的摔跤，你只有一点点磕碰的淤伤，只是你的心灵会更受创。  
小天狼星却异常兴奋，他把扫帚高高地扛在肩上，冲她咧嘴一笑，阳光刚好落在他英俊的脸上。  
“你该学会怎么好好退场，麦金农！”  
“这大概是我人生最糟糕的事了。”  
“不，”他安慰道，伸手拉她起来，“他或许会看见你光着身子。那会是最尴尬的！”  
她呻吟着揉了揉擦破了皮的胳膊肘。  
“太感谢了，布莱克，你可真会说话。”  
“不然你以为我是怎么赢得所有女士们的芳心的？”  
“绝不是因为你的魅力，”她叹了口气，拿起她的扫帚，“咱们可以走了吧？”  
“当然！”  
莱姆斯卢平POV  
两个小时后，莱姆斯和莉莉带着满满一袋子食物前往魁地奇球场。  
“你现在可以和我解释一下我们为什么要这么做吗？”莉莉难以置信地注视着莱姆斯，“你明知我讨厌魁地奇！”  
“错了！”他肯定地告诉她，“你只是讨厌飞行，尤其是看见詹姆飞行。否则，你一定会喜欢上魁地奇的。”  
莉莉避开他的眼神，把手插进裤袋里。  
“好吧，你说得对，我确实不讨厌。但波特今天不飞吗？”  
“是的，他今天会待在看台上，和小天狼星一起考察所有的球员。”  
“那么谁负责领导球员们？”她边走上拉文克劳的看台边问。  
“马琳会负责的。”  
“马琳？”莉莉耸肩表示，“我还以为小天狼星会是波特的得力助手呢！”莱姆斯扶她坐上了拉文克劳看台，那里已经坐着几个学生在观看了。  
“詹姆让她负责球队的体能训练。因为他想和小天狼星一起专注于比赛的战术安排，就把其他的事情都交给她了。”  
“哇，我竟然不知道魁地奇选拔那么盛大的！”她一边环顾四周，一边若有所思道。他们静静地坐在看台上，有风拂过，吹乱了她的头发。  
“魁地奇选拔很有趣的！”他说着，咬了一口三明治，“去年有一个三年级学生来竞选击球手时，把自己打昏了。”  
“但是——”  
“那时游走球还没发球呢！”他大笑着，打断了她的话。  
她哼了一声：“哦，好吧，我猜他没能选上功。”  
“是的，他没有入选。”  
莉莉看着他的脸色，不禁皱起了眉。  
“你还好吗？我知道满月快到了。”  
“满月应该在下周。”他若有所思地皱起眉头，“但我还是老样子。”  
“我不知道你是怎么做到的。独自一人忍受那种痛苦一定如同置身地狱般难熬。”  
莱姆斯很想纠正她，告诉她他的朋友们是如何勇敢地竭尽全力去帮助他、避免他独自一人。但是他不能说，因为他不能确保她会保守秘密。莉莉永远不会告诉别人莱姆斯是狼人，但同时，她也不可能对霍格沃兹周围有三个未经登记的阿尼马格斯这一事实睁一只眼闭一只眼，尤其在这其中还涉及到詹姆和小天狼星。  
“是啊，是的。”他回避道，一股负罪感在侵蚀着他的内心，“但我已经习惯了。”  
她伸出手，温暖地拥抱他。  
“总有一天我会发明一种药剂来帮助你摆脱这种痛苦，那样你就再不用独自一人忍受了。”  
“我希望你能成功，莉莉。”他叹了口气，又说了一遍，“但愿如此。”  
“你变形时，你可能感到孤独，但如果你需要任何帮助，我就永远在你身边。”她这样告诉他，眼睛里流露出最真挚的情感。  
“谢谢你，莉莉。我非常感激。”  
马琳麦金农POV  
球场上，马琳最后一次确认了她的名册板，然后又抬头看了看剩下报名的人。九月份特有的热浪向她袭来，她的脸上布满了汗珠。她清了清喉咙，望着外面还剩下的三十多个男孩。一开始他们并不听她的。他们知道她是谁，也知道她的位置，但因为她不是詹姆，所以他们认为不用听她的。马琳是她家里六个孩子中最小的一个，她习惯了不被人看重，所以她冷静地利用被小觑这点转化为自己的优势，和扎克·比格斯进行了一场追球手间的比赛，并在五分钟之内打败了他，尽管她是一个找球手。从那时起，他们都用敬重的眼神看着她，这是她为自己赢得的尊重。  
“好了，我们的击球手选拔结束了。现在，请这些人留下：罗伯茨，杰克逊，哥德堡，马奎尔，琼斯，史蒂文斯，邓斯特，瑞恩，墨菲，德维托，休斯和佩里。当詹姆叫到你们的名字的时候，他会安排你们两两搭档飞行，然后他会开始训练你们。”她的声音变得非常尖锐，“我们将对你们进行系统的训练。如果我轻拍你，你就要飞到球场中，等待我或者小天狼星的进一步指示。当你在球场上时，不要多嘴，我不想听废话。按我们指示的做就好！”  
凯文·坎贝尔举起他瘦弱的手。  
“我们这些没被叫到的应该做什么呢？”  
马琳皱起了眉头，她那强硬的态度消失了。  
“那么，我必须告诉你，你没能通过初试。”  
“哦！”他撅起嘴，整个人都颓丧下来。  
她拍拍他的肩膀。  
“明年还有机会的！”  
詹姆和小天狼星从格兰芬多看台上走了下来，这两个黑发男孩低着头，小声交谈着。当然啦，主要是詹姆在说话，他打着手势，动作激烈，但每隔一段时间，小天狼星会插一下话，他的话总会使詹姆对球员们的看法彻底改变。  
“你把该说的都跟他们说了吧？”詹姆走近马琳，问道。她正独自站在魁地奇球场上，所有可能成为正式追球手的人都在空中等待着詹姆的指令。  
“是的！”马琳愉快地点头。  
于是他抓起扫帚，骑了上去，不到五秒便升到了空中。  
小天狼星抓起自己的扫帚，站在马琳身边。  
“你有点儿汗流浃背，麦金农。”  
“确实如此，毕竟我们不可能一直坐着不动。”她回嘴道。  
“什么？是他让我陪他研究战略的！”  
“是的。”她简短地说，“所以我们现在来看看哪个击球手能和你搭配得最好，而不是只待在看台上，好吗？”  
小天狼星翻了个白眼，高傲地爬上他的扫帚。  
“别再扫兴了，好吗！”  
“这叫用逻辑思考，布莱克！”她厉声喝道，跳上她的扫帚，飞向空中，他在后面紧追不舍，“或许你应该用你的脑子好好想想。”  
“那有什么意思呢，麦金农？”他傲道地笑道。  
马琳和小天狼星飞到了空中，他们骑在扫帚上，看着詹姆带着两个击球手练习简单的打法，而另外两个人作为他们的对手。  
“可怜的万斯。”马琳看见里克·万斯头盔下的金发不断滴落汗水到脸上，她叹息道。  
“这是他最后一次参加学校的魁地奇比赛了，”小天狼星耸了耸肩，“他没问题的！”  
马琳看了看手表：“如果我们拖到午饭的时候，他可能会……我最好帮他分担一下。不然他大概会累死。”  
“你现在喜欢上万斯了，嗯？”小天狼星意味深长地笑着。  
“不，我只是有良心而已。如果我们的守门员因为中暑而晕倒的话，我会良心不安的！”  
“那你现在有喜欢谁吗？麦金农。”他好奇地问。  
她哼了一声，将出了汗的双臂交抱在胸前。  
“你是怕我想起今晚会去霍格莫德村夜游的那个人吗？”  
“害怕？不，这太好笑了！”他咧嘴大笑。  
“不！”她皱起了眉头，“我对任何人都没有感觉！”  
小天狼星目不转睛地看着她。  
“所以你已经忘了莱姆斯了？”  
“你是指，我是否还爱着他吗？”  
“是啊。”  
她耸了耸肩：“我的感情在消退了。我是指，我已经上了两周的课了，早就习惯了！”  
“那就太好了！”  
马琳目不转睛地看着球员们，问道：“那你呢？”  
“你的意思是？”  
“你和哪个女孩接吻了？又和哪个女孩发生关系了？又或者是两者都有？”她低低地笑了。  
他答道：“嗯，第一周是莱娅·威廉姆斯，一个古怪的五年级女生；上周是艾玛·奈特利、乔西·威尔逊和康妮·卢卡斯；这周我打算试用康妮。”  
“……试用？”  
“看看她是否值得我再给她一个星期。”他简短地解释道，“通常接过几次吻后，她们就会变得非常无聊和粘人。”  
马琳双手半掩着脸，笑得前仰后合。  
“你真是太蠢了！”  
“我蠢？就因为我不和一个女孩长久地交往？那太没意思了！麦金农！”  
“不，不是因为那个。我说你蠢是因为你居然根据长相来挑选女孩子，还指望她们能取悦你！”  
他一双充满活力的灰眼睛眯了起来，正打算张嘴反驳。  
但马琳举起手来阻止他。  
“我很快就回来。德维托必须被好好训练一番，他现在的水平可不能过关！”  
马琳一下子飞到德维托身边，狠狠地拍了一下他的肩膀，顺便也把墨菲叫了过来。等她回来的时候，她金色的大辫子已经松开了，她脸上的黑色战士条纹也花得厉害。小天狼星看着她这副模样，不禁笑了。他想这实在是太疯狂了，尽管她现在这么不修边幅，依旧轻而易举地成为全校最火辣的女生之一。  
“你在笑什么呢？”她疑惑地问道。  
小天狼星的笑容回到了他惯常的样子。  
“你脸上的条纹有点儿太长了吧，麦金农！”  
她的脸色一下子沉了下来：“不！啊！我还打算一整天都画着呢！”  
他笑着拍拍她的肩膀。  
“今天只是选拔赛！”  
“我知道，但我还期望纹彩可以保持一整天呢……真糟糕。”  
“你用魔法了吗？”  
“没有。”  
小天狼星发出狗吠般的笑声：“马琳，你可真可笑！”  
“什么？”她抱怨道。  
“如果你用了魔法，它就会一整天都在你脸上好好的，不会弄花。”  
马琳挥手让他走开：“不管它了。对了，詹姆换了一下阵容。”  
“他打算让休斯和哥德堡上场比比，最终的人选会从这两人中产生。”小天狼星低声说着，眼睛注视着他们的一举一动，“詹姆说，他认为哥德堡的身材和心态很适合打魁地奇。”  
“他们似乎合作得很好。”马琳点点头，无意间靠近小天狼星，“哥德堡是个很讨人喜爱的家伙。我希望詹姆会选他。”  
“他是五年级生？”  
“是的，他正在和艾米·艾伯特约会。他们都陷入了爱河。这可太可贵了！”  
小天狼星没有回应。他只是把休斯剔除出了名单。  
“我想看看哥德堡和佩里练一下，只是确认一下而已。”  
“好主意！我们还需要一两个追球手。”  
“你今晚打算做什么？”小天狼星轻描淡写般问道。  
她满不在乎地耸耸肩。  
“无所谓了。这对我来说真的不重要。反正我也从未有过真正别出心裁的约会！”  
“什么？你没有去詹姆·波特的约会吗？”小天狼星开玩笑道，一周前，詹姆和他的女朋友西尔维娅进行了一次很可爱但完全没有必要的浪漫约会。  
“我没有，”马琳笑道，“我从来没有收到过花，不过没关系，反正它们一周内就会死去，而我从来就对照料花草没啥兴趣。”  
小天狼星回想起有几次，他看见她闷闷不乐地陪着她的母亲在麦金农家的大花园里干活。他大概十岁左右就看出来了，她喜欢待在室外，但除了拥抱阳光，她什么都不喜欢做。她会转圈、奔跑、微笑，尽情呼吸户外清新的空气，在户外的时间越长，她的头发就愈发闪亮。这是那种当你回顾自己的过往时，根本没法忆起前因后果，但就是珍藏在你心底的回忆。小天狼星的母亲痛恨那些纯血叛徒，而麦金农家族的人就在那张名单上，尽管如此，他最后还是在她家里和她以及她的兄弟姐妹们玩在了一起。

图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/9ErOYoiuMas92pmK/IMG_20200516_094617.jpg  
“你还记得我以前经常去你家玩吗？”小天狼星突然问道。  
她点点头：“是我祖母安排的。她认为和一个纯血统的男孩在一起能帮助我成长为正经人，而不是像我的兄弟姐妹那样。虽然我不知道她是怎么说服你的母亲让你和我的家人待在一块的。”  
“无所谓啦。反正我现在是霍格沃兹最大的纯血叛徒！”  
“实际上，”她纠正他道，“我想你和我最好的朋友詹姆是一条绳子上的蚂蚱。我确实总是和一些出身名门的纯血男孩一块玩，命运给我祖母开了个玩笑！”  
马琳和小天狼星继续聊了了几分钟，很快选拔结束了，他们向城堡飞去。他们花了将近四个小时的时间进行队员选拔，毫无疑问，这创下了最长的选拔赛时间记录了。自从詹姆成为队长后，整个游戏都焕然一新，每个人都想加入格兰芬多队，现在詹姆有一整天的时间来挑选他想要的队员，小天狼星会辅助他做出决策。而马琳没功夫再去关心这件事了，她的鞋刚沾到草地，她就觉得筋疲力尽了。她现在所关心的，就只有在去霍格莫德村之前吃点东西，打个盹了。但到目前为止，她这一天看起来还不错。  
她还没意识到自己现在的想法错得有多离谱。  
【后记】  
Blackinnon线开始啦，这是第一条开始的感情线。我们的主角詹姆和莉莉还要别扭很久很久……青梅竹马转化为爱情的转折过程挺有意思的，我很喜欢小天狼星想起马琳在阳光下那段。莉莉对莱姆斯好暖，总有一天，莉莉会为魁地奇疯狂的。这章詹姆莉莉零交集是因为詹姆刻意避开了莉莉，他还是努力想做个好男友的。（然后下章女友就下线了）  
【下章预告】  
小天狼星觉得很不对劲，倒不是因为他和马琳一样觉得詹姆和莉莉是天造地设的一对；他只是觉得，詹姆和西尔维娅在一起并不相配。小天狼星比其他人都了解他最好的哥们儿，所以他知道，这个世界上一定有更适合詹姆的人。他不知道到底哪里不一样了，但他不用看就知道一定哪里不对，而他需要找到不对劲的地方。


	9. Chapter 9

【精彩导读】  
“你认为他会和她分手吗？”小天狼星好奇地问，想听听她的意见。  
“如果你已经为另一个人神魂颠倒，你就很难爱上别人啦。”两人爬进了一辆开着门的马车，马琳指出。  
So for once in my life  
所以 我这一生中 就这一次  
Let me get what I want  
让我得到我想要的东西吧  
——The Smiths "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want"——  
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=pgTTx3r  
翻译：花下  
校对：雪绒花 不晴 叉子迷妹  
莉莉伊万斯POV  
莉莉有一种几乎适用于任何事情的诀窍，她总是看起来像对自己正在做的事情了如指掌。但她不能假装自己擅长巫师棋。然而她依旧有胆量挑战玛丽。马琳和爱丽丝棋下得一塌糊涂，但无论如何，她们对此并不怎么在意；但多卡斯、彼得、玛丽和詹姆却是真正能打的棋手。每一个学年里，当外面的天气太过糟糕且没什么别的事情可做时，他们就会在格兰芬多的公共休息室里来一场全力以赴的赛事。今年莉莉想进入决赛。但让她崩溃的是，一个魔药课会挂科，日常在詹姆和小天狼星身后转悠、把他们当神来崇拜的男孩，却在第一轮就送她出了局。  
看到莉莉真切地因这整件事而沮丧着，玛丽答应提供帮助。但她和莉莉在湖边的泥地里坐了一个小时，原本不多的耐心也被耗光了。  
“莉莉安，”她厉声说道，“你棋下不好，因为你拒绝专注于眼下。”她指着莉莉的国王，“你太执着于保护国王了，而甚少用你的兵卒。莉莉，你应该使用它们。”  
“我不明白为什么你不在拉文克劳。”莉莉看着棋盘，失望地叹了口气。  
玛丽皱了皱眉头，说：“分院帽给过我去拉文克劳的机会。但我选择不进入一个认为知识高于其他一切的学院。”  
“我之前并不知道这回事。”  
“你从来没问过，”她简单地说，“听着，你要是不愿意冒险，下棋就完全没意义了。你的确应该保护王后和国王，但下棋的意义在于击溃另一支队伍而不是和平结尾。这是一场冒险游戏。这也是麦金农讨厌下棋而波特和布莱克如此擅长它的原因。”  
“那为什么彼得也玩得这么好？”莉莉大声说，她苍白的脸因愤怒而发红。  
“因为他擅长利用对手的弱点来对付他们。他们都预料他会失误，然后他们可以就这样将他横扫出局。但我有一种感觉，佩迪鲁是完全清楚自己能怎样通关的。”玛丽阴暗地说。她睁大了浅蓝色的大眼睛，以示强调。  
莉莉皱眉，她细细的眉毛因此拧到了一起。  
“我还是不知道我哪里做错了......”  
“那是你的问题，莉莉。”玛丽靠在她身后的树上喃喃地说。她轻轻闭上眼，因本已是暖棕色的皮肤被太阳晒得更黑而发出一声轻柔的叹息。她说道：“你总是管中窥豹。”  
“我完全不知道你在说什么。”莉莉气恼地扬起双手，承认道。  
一小片明亮的白出现在玛丽脸上，非常吸睛却和她的肤色形成了鲜明对比。  
“确实。”  
莉莉没有心情跟玛丽继续她的心理游戏，就收起了棋盘，径直走回城堡。玛丽没有睁眼也没有说任何话来阻止，就这样让她离开。因为玛丽知道，莉莉最气的不是她，而是自己。  
只有她和玛丽没有去霍格莫德，所以她没法找其他人打发时间。玛丽没去是因为讨厌购物，比起购物她宁愿晒日光浴。至于莉莉，如果她愿意对自己坦诚的话，那么她会承认她不去是因为她不想看见詹姆和他的女朋友......但莉莉·伊万斯并不是会对自己坦诚的那类人。她不能理解这些感觉是从何而来，并无比希望能够打住。但在感情止住之前，莉莉完全无法待在詹姆周围。只要一看到他那傲慢的笑容，她就会勃然大怒。  
莉莉将巫师棋盘牢牢夹在胳膊下，一路走着，漫无目的地走着。她卷曲的红发落了下来，和往常一样遮住她的半张脸。所以当她转进通往图书馆的拐角时，她没看到有其他人在走路，因此没来得及避开。她的身体撞向了那个高大的人，棋盒从她的臂弯中滑落下来，狠狠地落在冰冷的地板上。她发出一声呻吟，看了看掉下来的盒子，里面的东西掉得满地都是。莉莉张开嘴想要道歉，甚至还有点想拿她那可恶的头发开个玩笑，缓解一下紧张的气氛。但她将浓密的红发拢到耳后，露出脸时——她僵住了。这并不是随便的哪个人，而是她曾经最好的朋友，西弗勒斯·斯内普，那个有着鹰钩鼻的头发油腻的男孩。她已经好几个月不和他说话了，尽管他多次尝试和她取得联系。  
“是我的错，”他主动说道，因为没有和他的斯莱特林朋友在一起，现在他的声音变得柔和多了，“对不起。”  
“是啊。”她轻声说，瞥了他一眼，然后就蹲到地上去捡掉落的棋子，将它们放回到盒子里。  
“这里，”他弯下腰说，语气中有一股强烈的内疚感，“让我来帮忙吧。”  
“不，”她尖锐地说，眼睛没有看向他，“我不需要你帮忙。”  
“莉——”他正准备说下去。  
但她没有让他说下去。  
“别，西弗勒斯。你选择了你的阵营。别来这假装我与其他任何你和你的朋友们所厌恶的麻瓜出身者有什么不同。”  
他因她声音里的那份坦白而仓皇失措道：“莉莉，那不是真的。你知道那不是真的。你是我最好的朋友。”他太急切真挚，连声音都有些破碎了。  
“再也不是了。”  
“那是因为愚蠢的波特！”他说着，恨恨地吐了一口唾沫，黑眼睛里充满了憎恨，“如果他没有——”  
“那时我是来为你出头的！”莉莉咄咄逼人地打断了他，“那可怪不到他头上！他又没有逼你像对待垃圾一样对待我！他又没有逼你在跟那群谄媚的朋友共处时忽视我的存在！他也没有逼你四年级那年在罗齐尔想把我裙子咒掉时保持沉默！”她的声音变得死一般寂静，“他没有让你，学可怕的咒语来伤害别人......我看过你的魔药课本，西弗勒斯，太恶心了！詹姆·波特他是个混蛋没错，但除非别人先攻击，否则他不会对他人加以人身伤害。”  
斯内普被吓呆了。他本就苍白的脸变得憔悴而紧张。  
“莉莉......你不能......你不能真的这么想。你不能喜欢他，莉莉——”  
“这和波特无关！”她怒气冲冲地喊道，“你不明白吗？是你毁了这段友谊！我的朋友们一直不理解我为什么还肯跟你有什么瓜葛。就连一直闭口不谈你的马琳也说，我和一个食死徒预备役的人做朋友准是脑袋出了问题……这就是你的目标不是吗？成为我在《预言家日报》读过的那些追捕无辜麻瓜出身者的兜帽族的一员？”  
他没有回答那个问题。与此相反，他结结巴巴道：“求你……向我保证你不会和波特成为朋友……我不能忍受这个。”  
“我不会做这样的保证，”她狠狠地告诉他，“我可以和任何我想要的人成为朋友……我们的友谊已经结束很久了，西弗，”她眼里满是泪水地说着，“我之前只是不想承认，因为我那时太爱你了，但我们的友谊已经结束了。”（注：loved him as friends，就跟詹姆对马琳的爱一样）  
“莉莉——”他说着，试着去抓住她。  
“不，”她坚定地退了一步，告诉他，“不要写信给我。不要跟我说话。你就接受我们的友情已经完蛋，而且再也无法修复吧。”  
他的脸因为巨大的痛苦变得僵硬，嘴唇也颤抖着。  
“我不能，也不会这么做的，莉莉。我说过我会永远当你的朋友，我是认真的。”  
“好得很，去年你就该想到这一点的。”她低泣着说。  
“对不起，莉莉。我很抱歉。我发誓我——”  
她摇了摇头，挥动魔杖将棋子收集起来，离开了他。她说：“结束了，西弗勒斯。就......停下吧。”  
然后她跑了起来，连带着夹在手臂下的棋盒也剧烈摆动起来。当进到女生盥洗室时，她已经呜咽不已。汹涌的泪水伴随着沉重的喘息，双唇剧烈颤抖。很快，她就会平静下来，去图书馆，阅读，集中精力让自己振作起来。但在那一刻，她没有去想关于她的未来、学业，或任何诸如此类的事情；她能想到的只是一个事实——西弗勒斯伤害了她，就像佩妮当初那样。她瘫倒在墙边，终于无所顾忌地哭了出来，知道没有人会走进来打断她。她放任自己沉浸在内心深处的黑暗一角——一直有个声音告诉她，这是她自己的错。所有人，一旦他们足够了解她，在她周围待得足够久，总会离她而去。  
她告诉自己这不是她的错，但到最后也很难怪罪其他人。西弗勒斯和她做了多年朋友，后来有一天他不再是她朋友了，他却仍然假装自己还是。莉莉知道他确实爱着她，也知道他不想伤害她......但他确实伤害了她。他们已经过了那个单凭道歉和好意就足以修复友谊的阶段了。他正走向一条黑暗危险的人生路，而她不能、也不会跟随他堕落。这让她的心都碎了，但她对此无能为力。她只是徒劳地希望当初看到西弗勒斯变坏的迹象时，她能说些什么或是做些什么能阻挡他变成如今这般恶劣的人。但事实上，她对他的堕落根本就无能为力。  
所以她哭了。莉莉·伊万斯哭了，哭到喉咙变得干涩，脸也变得生疼。她的整张脸都因哭泣而泛着鲜亮的粉色，显出纤弱的模样。她爬起来，抓起一把卫生纸，擤了几次鼻子。她疲惫不堪，只希望能消失在盥洗室里，永远在此长眠。在那里，她将永远不用看到斯内普的脸；在那里，她也永远不用去面对她失去了多少。  
小天狼星布莱克POV  
大约两小时前的城堡外，所有人正离开城堡去往霍格莫德。大多数女孩都穿着短而薄的衣服，这使麦格教授的唇抿成一条线，但男孩们丝毫不介意。大家都知道，秋天即将到来，夏季的余热完全可能在一瞬间消失。所以这一次，麦格什么也没说，仅是将学生们放行到马车那去。  
“如果他们把你的生活写成一本书，书名会是什么？”多卡斯充满探知欲地问，她正蹦蹦跳跳地与莱姆斯、詹姆和小天狼星走到马车旁。她棕色的大眼睛睁得圆圆的，乌黑的卷发垂在半开半掩的上衣前。  
“我知道尖头叉子的是什么，”小天狼星挖苦地笑着说，“《地毯和窗帘相配吗：一个男人追寻倾倒红发女人之道》。”  
“不再是了，”詹姆说。他很不舒服地转移话题，因为他的女朋友正在离他们只有几英尺远的地方和她的朋友说话，“你呢，大脚板？”  
小天狼星把胳膊放在脑后，突出他正在发育的肌肉。  
“《男人，衣橱和了不起的性||伴侣：温文尔雅的性爱之神的故事》。”  
莱姆斯哈哈大笑。  
“你的头大得可以装下整个西海岸。“  
“我只是很了解我自己，月亮脸。你呢，梅多斯？”小天狼星问她，“《一个侏儒如何追求有她的体积两倍大的男人》？”  
“不，布莱克，”她冷冷地对他说，“我有比男人更重要的事情要担心。”  
“你穿的那件上衣暴露了你的真实想法。”他轻蔑地笑着说。  
多卡斯翻了个白眼。  
“你不是应该和Mar一起去霍格莫德吗？”  
小天狼星内疚地皱起了眉头。  
“她在哪里？她不是总和你在一起吗？”  
“小天狼星·布莱克，你是个白痴。”多卡斯说道。她叹了口气，走开了。  
小天狼星烦恼地举起双手。  
“为什么每个人都这么说？该死的妞儿。”  
詹姆支持性地拍了拍小天狼星的背。  
“没关系，板板，你是个可爱的白痴。”  
“真是多谢了！尖头叉子！”  
“随时欢迎，”詹姆指着那个和费比安·普威特边走边聊的高个金发女郎，“对了，马琳在那儿呢。”  
小天狼星皱起眉头。  
“她在和费比安说什么？”  
“我不知道，不过待会儿见，伙计。”詹姆心不在焉地说着，走去见他的女朋友。  
看到詹姆猛地扑上去吻西尔维娅，小天狼星失望地皱起了眉。这倒不是因为他不喜欢她——她很漂亮，跟马琳一样有一头长金发，鼻子娇小，杏眼碧绿，颧骨也是高高的；她也是五年级最优秀的学生之一，这证明了她脑子不笨。然而，她的某些方面让他觉得很是不对劲——他说不上来，但这个女孩身上确实缺了些什么。詹姆和她在一起看上去还挺登对：她很善良，也很安静，这很好地弥补了詹姆张扬的个性……但不知怎的，就是很不对劲。  
小天狼星觉得很不对劲，倒不是因为他和马琳一样觉得詹姆和莉莉是天造地设的一对；他只是觉得，詹姆和西尔维娅在一起并不相配。小天狼星比其他人都了解他最好的哥们儿，所以他知道，这个世界上一定有更适合詹姆的人。他不知道到底哪里不一样了，但他不用看就知道一定哪里不对，而他需要找到不对劲的地方。  
“不和我一起走吗？”马琳走到小天狼星身边时问他，“怎么了？”  
小天狼星耸耸肩。  
“我很惊讶他还在和她约会。”  
“詹姆只有绝对确认自己没法爱上西尔维娅，才会放她走的。”  
“你认为他会和她分手吗？”小天狼星好奇地问，想听听她的意见。  
“如果你已经为另一个人神魂颠倒，你就很难爱上别人啦。”两人爬进了一辆开着门的马车，马琳指出。  
“我就是看不明白伊万斯哪儿值得詹姆这样，”小天狼星随马琳一同进了马车，嘲讽道，“伊万斯有一双美腿，胸也很饱满，但她对詹姆的态度就像对渣滓一样。詹姆哪怕和他在亲吻的金发大妞在一起，也比和她在一起强。”  
马琳吸了口气，让自己平静下来，然后狠狠地对着小天狼星的胳膊一拍。  
“哎呦！我只是说了实话！”他搓着他的胳膊道，“麦金农，你的手瘦得像柴！”  
“小天狼星，你真是个混蛋。”  
“你总是装出一副很惊讶的样子，就好像你不是认识我多年一样！”他大笑道。  
马琳叹了口气，把胳膊伸到窗外歇息。  
“我猜，有时候我只是希望你不是这么肤浅的人。”  
小天狼星被激怒了，靠近了她。就在这时詹姆、西尔维娅、莱姆斯和彼得上了马车。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“没什么。”她摇了摇头说，蓝眼睛在压抑的愤怒中变得冷酷。  
詹姆和莱姆斯交换了个眼神，但他们什么也没说。詹姆的手臂自然地环绕着西尔维娅，当她将金发小脑袋放在他胸前时，他微微一笑。他现在挺愉快。也许这和他所期待的不太一样，但当你喜欢一个人，对方也对你的感情予以回应时，感觉还不赖。他们的感情算不上多深刻，而她也从不逼他推进他们的关系——他对此很是感激。  
一开始，他并不确认自己是否能放下莉莉，毕竟他已深深地爱着她那么久了。曾经，他甚至不觉得自己能找到一个还算有感觉的人；但当他穿过霍格沃茨特快，看向女孩们的时候，他看到了西尔维娅。直到现在，他还是明白即使他爱上西尔维娅，这份感情也不会像他对莉莉的那样浓烈，但他依然愿意尝试。然而截至此刻为止，他仍希望自己能改变主意——但需要改变的并不是他的理智……需要改变的是他的心。无论詹姆如何渴望改变他的心，他都无能为力。如果他还不能很快对她产生不一样的感觉，他会结束这一切——如果他只能爱她一点点，对她也不公平。  
如果詹姆·波特要去爱一个人，他会奉上一整颗心，而不只是其中一角。  
——————————  
小天狼星计划和马琳来一次愉快的约会。他还没想好他们要去做什么，但他知道如果他和马琳一起去，他们会找到乐子的。在午餐和更衣去霍格莫德的这两小时之间，马琳变得沉默。他不知道为什么，但他看得出有什么东西在困扰着她，并且过了一会儿，小天狼星也开始苦恼了。即使进了魁地奇商店，她还是闷闷不乐。最终他受够了。  
小天狼星抓住她的胳膊，把她拉到魁地奇商店后面的小巷里。他说：“现在我哪儿也不跟你去了，除非你告诉我你到底怎么了？”  
“我很好，小天狼星，”她叹了口气，声音呆板地说，“我只是有点头痛。”  
“太扯了。你整天都像个小姑娘一样，”他抱着手臂催促道，“说出来吧，然后我们就可以去三把扫帚看詹姆出丑了。”  
马琳什么也不打算说。她真的不想说；她本打算全部憋在心里，假装什么事儿也没有，但她发现自己做不到。午餐后她收到了姐姐的信，这封信点燃了她的怒火。所以她突然爆发了。  
“其他人都能做自己想做的事——他们可以不讲道理，可以自私自利，可以自我为中心；但我若胆敢尝试为自己做点什么，哪怕是再微不足道的小事，都没有人容许我做。”她怒火冲冲的喘息着，眼睛变得阴暗而愤怒。  
“我姐姐告诉我，我应该放弃魁地奇，专注于其他事情。她就这么直截了当地说，我想有自己的生活是自私的，我应该试着找个丈夫——”马琳一边歇斯底里地来回踱步，一边说，“我才十六岁！而她是认真的！”  
小天狼星不知道该怎么办。他总是有办法对付女孩子，但她们中从没有一个人把真正的情感带到台面上来过。当小天狼星静下来去认真思考与女孩们的相处时，他发现马琳是唯一一个乐意费心做他朋友的女孩。其他女孩乐意花几分钟与他在壁橱接吻，但只有马琳会陪伴他渡过难关。自私的本能告诉他，他只需拍拍她的背，转身走开就好。小天狼星已经学会了不与任何人产生情感联结，不做任何形式的承诺，但某种程度上说，和詹姆还有其他人的相遇使回避情感变得困难。小天狼星也忘不了在父亲试图打倒他时，她挡在他身前的情景——如此本能，如此真诚。马琳·麦金农的心全无一丝虚情假意，而这让他抛下一贯的原则。  
因此，即使他的每根神经和他的身体都在暗示他快逃，他还是留了下来，倚靠着砖墙。  
“麦金农，说给我听吧。”  
“我上星期和费比安接吻了，”她内疚地承认道，“我一点感觉也没有。他很可爱......为什么我什么感觉都没有？我希望我可以对他有感觉，可是什么也没有。”  
“我不明白......”  
“为什么我不能像你那样？”马琳质问道，她眼里噙满泪水，“你可以没心没肺地吻任何人，毫不在乎世人的看法！为什么我不能那样呢？”她挫败地哭喊道，“我只是想要以某种方式振作起来……但我就是做不到！我非常努力地加入了魁地奇球队，而现在这也变成了自私的罪证。吉布森一开始甚至不觉得我能胜任找球手的位置。你想知道为什么吗？就因为我很漂亮。”她自嘲道。  
“他这到底是什么意思？”  
她干笑了一声。  
“他的意思是，既然我长得不丑，那我肯定要花多时间打理我的头发或是其他什么东西，那就不能……这可真是胡扯，对吧？我从每个人那都听到了。在工作中，在学校，在家里......好像每个人都因为我长得好看而生气，但这并不是我自找的好吗？我不想要令人毛骨悚然的老男人对着我抛媚眼，或者陌生人对我说不合适的话。我不喜欢这样，我也不想要这样！”  
“我之前从没想过这真的会是一个问题。”小天狼星若有所思地皱起眉头。  
“它就是问题！每一次我在电梯里，男人们都会假装猛地向前，这样他们就能摸||我一把。这真的很恶心！但我有权利生气吗？不！当然不，因为我得对我很有魅力这一点心存感激，”她咆哮着说，“我宁愿长得丑。反正我也没有得到帅哥或者享有其他任何特殊待遇。在家里，我就像个奴隶。我妈妈病得很重，而我的兄弟姐妹们会帮忙吗？哦，才不可能，因为那就意味着他们得放弃那些高贵的特权，正视我们已经不再有家养小精灵的事实——我们负担不起了！”  
他停顿了一下，抱住肌肉发达的双臂。  
“你想表达些什么呢？”  
马琳停下了急促的脚步，双目圆睁，就像被车灯照到的鹿一样：“......嗯......没什么意思。”  
“不，我认真的，你在说什么？”  
她摇了摇头，很不舒服地挠着后脖颈：“没什么……忘了它吧，小天狼星。”  
“不，麦金农——”  
马琳试图从他身边走过，她的眼睛向下，试图避开他；但他抓住了她的胳膊，灰色的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，全神贯注地盯着她。  
“Mar，”他温柔地说，低沉的声音迫使她抬起头，“和我谈谈吧。”  
她咬着嘴唇，于是他把手放在她的肩上，这样她就逃不掉了。  
“我妈妈病了，”马琳低声说，她的眼睛因压力而变得通红，布满血丝，“我奶奶不肯帮忙付医药费。所以我爸爸动用了他所有的家庭积蓄，但还是不够。所以现在他做两份工作来还债。”  
“你为什么要一个人藏在心里呢？”他紧握着她的肩膀问道，“你应该告诉别人。你知道你可以和我们谈谈。”  
马琳怯懦地耸耸肩。  
“我只是……我不知道该怎么做……我不想把你们拖进我的泥潭中……”  
“麦金农，你不该独自承受痛苦，”他炽热地盯着她的眼睛，告诉她，“这是你教我的，记得吗？”  
她皱起了眉头。  
“我不知道怎么说......”  
“你怎么想就怎么说。你不能总把一切都憋在心里；这对你不好。如果你对什么人生气，就冲他们吼。如果你心里不安，就表现出来。你不自私，马琳。非要说的话，你有时候太无私了。”  
“我知道……”她擦了擦脸，松了一口气道，“我知道。”  
“而你跟普威特接吻时没有感觉，可能是因为他不会亲。”  
马琳笑了，她的沮丧慢慢地消失了。  
“哦，是的，原因正在于此......”  
小天狼星不假思索地去拥抱她，给了她一个结实温暖的怀抱。她把头枕在他的胸前，叹了口气，轻轻搂住他的腰。小天狼星将她的头发从肩膀上拨开，亲吻了她的前额。他们就这样搂了几分钟。虽然他们极少拥抱，但马琳平生从未如此安然过。  
“你会没事的。你姐姐只是个白痴。”他温柔地安慰她道，抚着她的背。  
“我知道……我知道，”她笑着离开他的怀抱说道，“我太傻了，什么都烦恼。”  
小天狼星得意地笑着说：“很明显，要不是心情不好，你才不会选普威特去亲吻。”  
她红着脸往后退了一步。  
“不，他很好。关于那个请不要告诉任何人……我只是……我没有感觉。每次你和别人接吻的时候，你总会有感觉吗？”  
小天狼星耸了耸肩，说：“我是个男人，没那么感性。那种感觉是生理上的；如果她很性感也很乐意，那就来吧。”  
“能这么简单就好了。”  
“它有它的好处，”他得意地笑着说，一边梳理她肩膀后面的头发，“可能你是那种比较奇怪的人，非要喜欢对方才会有感觉。”  
“你从来没有喜欢过你吻过的人？”她问道，同时胸口发紧。  
他的嘴唇弯成惯常的得意的笑，眼睛里闪烁着危险的火花。  
“一个也没有。”  
“噢——”  
“哎呦！”詹姆从街上喊道，“你们两个！我们要走了！”  
小天狼星向她伸出胳膊。  
“我有这个荣幸吗？”  
“当然。”  
来到三把扫帚，马琳、詹姆、小天狼星、西尔维娅、莱姆斯和彼得坐在后面的一张桌子旁。马琳挪动了一下，想走过去和多卡斯说话，因为她看见多卡斯拿着一袋蜂蜜公爵糖果和爱丽丝一起坐在后面；但小天狼星把一只手放在她的膝盖上，阻止了她。  
“怎么？”她叹了口气，只有他能听到，“我知道我刚才有点......吓坏了，但现在我没事了......我只是需要喊出来。让我和多卡斯一起去放松一下吧。”  
“然后留我和那对鸳鸯在一起？”他低声啐了一口，“我会掐死你的。”  
小天狼星用一边胳膊搂住了她的肩膀，马琳皱着眉用手肘推了推他。  
“白痴。”  
詹姆波特POV  
在马琳和小天狼星聊天的时候，而詹姆默默地吃着东西。莱姆斯和彼得在餐桌上进行着某种辩论，但他一点也不在乎。他的心思在别处的别人身上。西尔维娅注意到他心不在焉，她试图哄他说话，但没有用。他只是朝她笑笑，她只能又回去听莱姆斯和彼得说话了。  
“我要去厕所。”西尔维娅告诉詹姆。  
“我去拿点喝的，”詹姆说，“你们都要什么？”  
“黄油啤酒。”他们异口同声地说。  
他一走开，小天狼星立刻说：“好吧，这该死的尖头叉子是怎么回事？他怪怪的。”  
“我不知道，”莱姆斯说，他皱着眉头耸了耸肩，“也许他在担心下个星期。”  
“这是你的事，不是他的，”马琳用只有他们能听见的音量说，“肯定是因为别的什么事情。”  
小天狼星打量着在吧台那里的詹姆。  
“他是撞到鼻涕精了还是怎么的？”  
“我不这么认为，但莱姆斯和我一整天都没有和他们在一起。”彼得在大口吃东西的间隙答道。  
“也许他已经想通了。”莱姆斯看着马琳说。  
她悲伤地点头。  
“我想他是的。”  
“我是不是看漏了什么？”小天狼星问道，把胳膊从马琳肩上移开，向前走去。  
“你总是会看漏一些东西，小天狼星，”莱姆斯傻笑着说，“但这次太明显了。”  
小天狼星呻吟道：“莉莉？真的吗？都是因为莉莉吗？”他恼怒地举起双手问道，“认真的（Seriously）吗？”  
“是的，小天狼星（Sirius），”马琳笑着说，“他爱她；你没法让爱情就这么消失的。”  
“你这话说得，就好像爱情是一种不治之症一样。”他嘲讽道，把黄油啤酒一饮而尽。  
莱姆斯耸耸肩，说：“有时候是一回事。”  
詹姆在吧台坐了很久。他一整天都在烦恼。他试图忽视自己的感受，但时间越长，他的感觉就越强烈。起初，他以为这是他的幻觉，以为他只是拒绝让自己快乐。为什么他就不能满足于一个真心喜欢他的女孩呢？为什么他总是自寻苦恼？  
还没等他回到桌边，西尔维娅就朝他走了过来。她那双绿色的大眼睛比以前更深沉了，盛满了远超一个十五岁女孩所能有的智慧和知识。她把一只手放在他手上，皱起了眉头。  
然后他明白了，从灵魂深处就明白——他永远不可能放下莉莉·伊万斯。这种感情难以言喻。这世界上有上百万个姑娘，她们各有特色：有的人聪明伶俐，有的人容貌秀美，有的人魅力非凡。就拿西尔维娅来说，她是一个很棒的姑娘，任何和她一起的男人都是无比幸运的。但从詹姆第一眼看到莉莉那一刻开始，他的魂就被她勾走了。他无时无刻不在想着她，每次一看到她他就兴奋得像一颗挂满彩灯的圣诞树一样。今年之前，他穷尽了一切手段想要博取莉莉的注意——他曾经把他和她的名字写在魁地奇场地上，还曾经寄给她唱歌的录音。  
今年他退了一步，因为很显然，他之前的尝试都悲惨地失败了。因此，他终于开始和别人约会了。最近，出于对女友的尊重，他与莉莉保持了距离，但仍然会偷偷地看她几眼。他甚至不是故意的；这完全是不由自主、无法控制的。有时候詹姆坐在教室的中间，一抬头就恰好看见她回答问题，她泰然自若，对她谈论的任何话题都充满热情。就好像不管他怎么努力想走出来，他总是会被莉莉吸引。这对西尔维娅不公平。一点也不公平。  
“詹姆？”  
“对不起。”他简单地说，低头愧疚地看着她。  
她叹了口气，靠在磨光的木质柜台上。  
“这不管用，是吗？”  
“不是你的问题……我知道这很像一句客套话，但真的都是我的错。在我能回心转意之前，我不想拿虚情假意敷衍你。”  
“是因为伊万斯，是吗？”  
他点点头。  
“我真希望不是。”  
“嗯……谢谢你这么早就告诉我。”她说着，换了个姿势靠着。  
“西尔维娅，我不会告诉你有一天你会找到某个对的人，或者诸如此类的废话……但我会说我真希望我能喜欢你，因为你是个很好的姑娘。”  
她笑了笑，吻了他的脸颊。  
“我祝你赢得她的芳心，詹姆。”  
“谢谢。”  
西尔维娅走出商店，淡淡的悲伤浮现在她苍白的脸上。詹姆端着饮料向他的朋友们走去。  
马琳首先注意到了变化。  
“她——”  
“我们分手了，”他迅速地告诉她，“不，我不想谈这个。”  
小天狼星赞许地耸了耸肩，说：“好吧，那我们可以谈谈下一个恶作剧吗？因为我觉得这里的每一分钟都越来越无聊。”  
“当然，大脚板，”詹姆叹了口气说，“当然。”  
【后记】  
可怜的西尔维娅，活不过两章（其实正式出场只有一章）。詹姆经过这次后自己把土填好平躺在莉莉伊万斯的坑里了。而莉莉最后一次为斯内普哭泣，悼念他们曾经美好的友谊，而两个人的友谊已经无法修复和挽回了。莉莉哭着想所有人了解她后都会离开那里心疼死我了，这章她情绪格外崩，我觉得詹姆找了女朋友这个打击是其中一个原因。此刻的莉莉，失去了姐姐和最好的朋友，而那个她还理不清感情的长期爱慕者也转投他人怀抱，所以她失去了自信。  
小天狼星下意识地想逃避，但他还是为了马琳留下来，去尝试碰触他避之不及的感情。这种矛盾拉扯贯彻了他和马琳的感情全程，剧透下他俩属于虐恋。詹姆莉莉则属于好想急死你，不过下一章伊万斯小姐会有点情不自禁。  
【下章预告】  
“我是来和你谈谈之前的事情的。”莉莉告诉他，依然在门口徘徊。  
“我没心情，伊万斯。”詹姆一边说，一边解下领带，倒在床上，他的语气并不尖锐，更像是不耐烦，“你亲爱的朋友一直视我为眼中钉，我没有报复回去，好吗？我已经尽我所能不招惹他了。行不?”  
”是……是我的错。”  
“你在说什么?”他问道，把眼镜往上推到鼻子上，坐起来面对她。


	10. Distance

【精彩导读】  
在他们看不见她的空间里，莉莉任由她的感情倾泻而出。她看着他们俩，同样墨黑的头发，同样开怀的笑容，同样英俊的脸，坐在橡树上俯瞰湖面。  
我希望我们就此打住，  
最美好的即将来临。  
除了爱情随你定义，  
我会刻意保持距离。  
I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling.   
Call it anything but love.   
And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
分享Christina Perri的单曲《distance》: http://music.163.com/song/17081097/?userid=110640343 (来自@网易云音乐)  
（挺好听的，很符合这章的氛围，推荐边听边看）  
翻译：叉子迷妹  
校对 ：雪绒花 不晴   
莉莉伊万斯POV  
莉莉·伊万斯比起自己犯错，更讨厌承认错误。从小到大，她妈妈最喜欢的一直是佩妮，虽然当时莉莉和姐姐关系很好，但她还是为之烦恼。  
“哦，佩妮不可能做这事！”她母亲会说。但一旦莉莉做错了什么，她妈妈总会在后来的争吵中提起。她会告诉她“噢，莉莉你上次也这么说了！”或者“莉莉，自从那次之后我不能再相信你……”  
真气人。  
她从来不想成为母亲的宠儿，这对她来说压力太大了，但同时她也不想成为坏孩子。在高挑的佩妮的阴影下，莉莉，班上的尖子生，她这个年纪最漂亮的女孩之一，被看作是另一个妹妹（另一个波林家的女孩梗）。她的堂兄弟姐妹和其他亲戚并不一定是故意刻薄，只是大家都知道莉莉不是最受青睐的。唯一一个没有屈服的，就是她父亲。  
作为一个心理学教授，他知道偏爱孩子的坏处，所以他经常试图阻止他妻子太偏心。当莉莉十岁的时候，她已经很清楚地知道，她随时都可能因为佩妮所能做到的事受到指责，而且她总是会因为她没有做过的事而受到责骂。她母亲去世时，每个人都挤在可怜的佩妮身边安慰她，除了她父亲，没有人注意到她也在那里。  
莉莉习惯了通过奋斗来证明自己的价值，但有一件事她永远不会习惯，那就是一直以来她对詹姆·波特的看法是错的。  
莉莉坐在图书馆里，一声不响地做着她剩下的作业。她一整天都蜷缩在她最喜欢的扶手椅里，心情开始烦躁起来。浓密的红色卷发从她的粗橡皮筋圈里脱落出来，挡住了她的脸。她揉揉眼睛，扭扭脖子，把书推到够不着的地方。  
那一刻，她觉得自己应该跟马琳和多卡斯一起学习。她不知道自己为什么总是远离她们。不管去哪里，她们都会邀请她，但她却觉得有必要保持距离。也许她是觉得竖起屏障比较好，又或者只是不想和朋友走得太近，结果就像失去了西弗勒斯和佩妮一样失去他们。总之，莉莉孤身一人，除了祖母亲手为她织的翡翠绿毛衣陪伴，她什么都没有。  
莉莉强迫自己离开桌子，看着外面被落叶覆盖的大地。它看起来很漂亮……就像明信片的封面画，但是外面很冷，她知道如果自己出去玩，她只会一头扎进落叶堆里，而不是做作业。  
远处，她看见四个男孩坐在湖边。她不费吹灰之力就认出了他们：詹姆和小天狼星在摔跤，而彼得和莱姆斯在场边欢呼。她慢慢地靠近窗户，想看清楚一点。看到詹姆打败了小天狼星，她不禁勾起嘴角。接下来的几分钟，莉莉发现自己被他们俩的战术逗得哈哈大笑。有一两次，他们中的一个会因为把莱姆斯或彼得拽进来导致触杀出局。詹姆的盟友是彼得，小天狼星的盟友是莱姆斯。詹姆和小天狼星扭打了几回合之后，莱姆斯加入了。但是詹姆始终没有带彼得玩。  
当莉莉看着掠夺者在霍格沃茨的地盘上吵吵闹闹的时候，也有人从远处看着她。他看着她愉快的表情，转过身去看是什么引起了她的注意，然后愤然离开了。  
莉莉始终没有发现他。即使莱姆斯和彼得已走回城堡，只剩下小天狼星和詹姆，她还保持着向外张望的姿势。在他们看不见她的空间里，莉莉任由她的感情倾泻而出。她看着他们俩，同样墨黑的头发，同样开怀的笑容，同样英俊的脸，坐在橡树上俯瞰湖面。  
有时当她在深夜向窗外望去，她会看到他们往禁林深处走，聊得热火朝天。她很好奇他们在聊些什么。有几次她看到莱姆斯或者彼得和他们在一起，但通常只有他们俩。莉莉很嫉妒他们的友谊，他们更像是兄弟而不是朋友。他们的友谊是如此自然，毫不费力，而且……难以言表。每个人都知道他们愿意为彼此去死，她觉得这太疯狂了。他们才十六岁，他们怎么能对彼此……有那么多的信心？  
“莉莉?”爱丽丝好奇地问道，一边走向她，一边捋了捋她黑色的短发。  
莉莉跳下去，马上把她所有的东西都收拾好。“嘿，爱丽丝。我正要走。我在这里待得太久了！”  
“你还好吗?”爱丽丝看到莉莉古怪的表情，笑了起来。  
“当然！”莉莉的音调比平时高很多。满满当当的书本已经把她的书包撑到了极限。她把书包甩在瘦削的肩膀上，飞快逃离：“回头见！”  
爱丽丝又笑了，看着莉莉仓皇逃窜的身影，一时摸不着头脑。

一小时后，就在太阳下山之前，马琳和多卡斯共用一张沙发，相背而坐。多卡斯正在复习这个月初的学习资料；她把黑发盘成一个乱糟糟的发髻，戴上只有在读书的时候才戴的眼镜，眼镜正缓缓从鼻子上滑落。她的短腿蜷缩在沙发的一边，而马琳长长的，被运动裤覆盖的腿伸展在空旷的地方。马琳的金发偏向一边，完美的眉毛皱起，集中精力阅读最后一章。  
詹姆和小天狼星浑身湿漉漉地走进公共休息室，他们俩都气得浑身发抖。他们似乎正在激烈地辩论，但听不清他们在吵什么。  
马琳和多卡斯困惑地从变形书上抬起头。多卡斯先问：“你们俩到底怎么了?”  
“鼻涕精，”小天狼星咆哮着，他的嘴唇因为厌恶而蜷曲着，“那个流鼻涕的虫……我要杀了他！”  
“别理他！”詹姆坚持说，一边擦干眼镜，下巴紧了紧，“我也讨厌他，但我们不……不值得为此被开除，好吗?”  
马琳低低地吹了一声口哨，身体前倾：“又来了？梅林，他真的在挑衅你们两个。”  
“首先是他设下陷阱喷了他们一身油漆，”多卡斯插话道，放下她的书，推了下她的薄框眼镜，“那是什么时候？那是九月份的事了，对吧?”  
“是啊，”马琳点点头，合上她自己的书，“然后他下咒让你的耳朵变大了一倍……他上个月做了什么来着？给一张桌子施恶咒让它追着你们打，是不是?”  
多卡斯做了个鬼脸：“那几次他真的很贱，但没有他两周前那么恶毒……整整一个星期，波特身上都是粪肥的味道。”  
“现在都十月底了……他还没有放弃发动战争?”  
“显然没有，”詹姆激动地说，结束了她们的对话，“我不知道他那油腻的脑袋里装的是什么。我今年都没招惹他！”  
“我要杀了他，”小天狼星用非常严肃的语气重复道，他的下巴紧绷着，怒火中烧，“这是最后一根稻草。”  
詹姆坐在马琳旁边的狭小空间里，双手捂着脸，发出一声窒息的呻吟：“这就是他想要的，大脚板，你看不出来吗？他就是想激怒你。别理他，不要中计。”  
小天狼星因为无法抑制的愤怒颤抖着，一屁股坐在他们对面的扶手椅上，湿漉漉的黑发贴在脸上。  
“我不能当无事发生，尖头叉子。”  
“我们还有个很不错的恶作剧要搞，记得吗?”詹姆告诉小天狼星，尽管他自己只想把西弗勒斯·斯内普的脖子拧下来，把他塞回娘胎回炉重造。  
小天狼星觉得这还不够……远远不够。他们整年搞了很多恶作剧，但他们从来没有这么有针对性，这么恶毒过。他们最坏的一次是把所有斯莱特林的牙齿都染成了绿色，而且整整一个月都没褪色，这还会传染给他们接吻的对象。  
“这样，”马琳拿出她的魔杖，帮小天狼星和詹姆把水弄干。她关心地抚摸詹姆的肩膀：“你冷吗，杰米？”  
“我要去洗个澡，把那个巨乌贼用触须蹭遍我全身的感觉洗掉……”詹姆明显在发抖。他捏了一下马琳的手，走上了楼。  
小天狼星向后靠在椅子上，他的右脚不耐烦地敲打着地板，他明亮的灰眼睛灼热地盯着天花板。多卡斯和马琳交换了一下神色。马琳把书搬到地板上，走过去，坐在了小天狼星面前的咖啡桌上。莉莉从女生宿舍的楼梯下来，坐到了马琳刚才的位置上。  
“小天狼星?”马琳叹了口气，小心翼翼地看着他，“和我说句话。你安静的时候很可怕……”  
莉莉皱起眉头，低声问多卡斯：“出什么事了？”  
“斯内普差点把波特和布莱克淹死在湖里，”多卡斯耸耸肩，“我猜布莱克是在竭力压抑他制造连环杀人案的冲动。”  
“多拉！”马琳瞪了她一眼，“你在添乱。”  
多卡斯翻了翻白眼，举起了双手表示无辜。  
莉莉的胸口绷得紧紧的，一股罪恶感从她的胃里涌了出来：“斯内普干的?”  
“这没啥好吃惊的，莉莉，”多卡斯说，拿起她的书，“这家伙是个卑鄙的小贱人，他会不惜一切代价让他们被开除。”  
“我很惊讶他们居然没有反击。”  
“哦，我们反击了，”小天狼星从马琳的另一边冷冷地说，“我们送了他一个除不掉的伤疤。”  
“你说起话来像个食死徒。”莉莉不假思索地顶了句。  
小天狼星的神色黯淡了，眼神也变得冷酷：“你又知道什么呢，伊万斯？就因为你是个麻瓜出身，你就觉得自己知道他们的能耐？如果你知道，你就不会把我和那些人渣相提并论。”  
马琳皱了皱眉，站了起来。  
“小天狼星，别这样。我们走吧。”  
“去哪儿?”  
“散散步。你需要冷静下。”她告诉他，她把他拖起来，挽着他的胳膊，离开了画像前的洞。  
“斯内普针对他们，都是因为我，”门刚关上，莉莉就满怀愧疚地承认了，她那双翡翠色的大眼睛在转向多卡斯时闪着泪光，“他认为我们绝交都是他们的错。”  
“莉莉，”多卡斯开始说，“你不该和我说这些，你应该告诉波特。他才是承受无妄之灾的那个人。”  
莉莉紧张地抬头看着男生宿舍的楼梯：“我……我做不到，多拉。”  
“莉莉，作为一个格兰芬多学生，你他妈的就是个胆小鬼，”多卡斯坦率地告诉她，“我不知道你为什么这么怕波特。他不过是个傻里傻气喜欢打魁地奇的16岁男孩。我很确定你能搞定他……我甚至可以说，你不用魔杖也能搞定他。”  
“不是那样的。”莉莉叹了口气，紧张地用手捋着头发。  
“哦，”看到她不自觉的动作，多卡斯意味深长地笑了，“我知道是什么原因。”  
莉莉因为多卡斯的表情发笑，问道：“是什么?”  
“莉莉·伊万斯无法面对詹姆·波特，因为这一次他没做错任何事。”  
“这太可笑了！”莉莉嗤之以鼻，抱起双臂，无法直视多卡斯充满怀疑的脸。  
“可笑的是你，莉莉，”多卡斯笑得浑身发抖，“我从没遇到过这么害怕承认自己错了的人……你是人，莉莉。你自然会把事情搞砸，犯下错误。”  
莉莉的脸气得通红。“我知道！”  
“那你为什么如此羞于承认错误?”  
“滚开！”莉莉一边说，一边把头发撩到脸上，避免看多卡斯。  
“好吧，”她高傲地说，“那就证明我是错的。上去告诉他发生了什么事。”  
莉莉咬了嘴唇：“我到底该说什么?”  
“我不知道。为什么不说，‘嘿，我知道我讨厌你是因为你很讨厌还爱上了我，但是我的前死党也爱上了我——’”  
“西弗勒斯不爱我！”莉莉吼道，“我们从来都不是那种关系！”  
“也许你不是，但他肯定是。无论如何，”多卡斯重新调整一下了她的坐姿，“你应该告知波特真相，因为他似乎是唯一一个能阻止布莱克杀了斯内普的人。”  
莉莉眨了眨眼：“你什么意思?”  
“就在刚才，”多卡斯指着肖像洞说，“马琳在努力说服小天狼星，不要把他攻击和霸凌他人的天性发泄到一个不值得的受害者身上……她这样做是不想下次斯内普激怒他的时候他反应过度。”多卡斯叹了口气，“可怜的波特……”  
“可怜的波特?”莉莉讥讽道，抱起双臂。  
多卡斯瞪了她一眼：“你知道这对他来说有多难吗？他不仅要控制自己不去攻击斯内普，同时还要阻止他最好的朋友……他比你想象的好得多。”  
莉莉看起来很不安，她挪开了目光：“我马上回来。”  
“我要去睡觉了，”多卡斯告诉她，“明天见。”  
“好吧。”莉莉咽下她的自尊心，强迫自己爬上男生宿舍的楼梯，她找到了正确的门，在宿舍门口来回踱步。她不想去，她一点也不想去，但她必须去。这都是她的错。虽然斯内普无论如何都跟他们不对付，但不是像这次一样。这次攻击是蓄意的、有针对性的，这都是因为她在西弗勒斯面前为他们辩护。  
她怯生生地敲门。  
“波特……嗯……我需要和你谈谈。”莉莉站在门口小声说。  
“呃……请进。”一个不确定的声音回应道。  
莉莉打开门，四处张望。宿舍里没有其他人，只有詹姆。他坐在床边，脱掉了鞋子，眼镜架在鼻尖上。虽然他说他要去洗澡，但他还没有换下校袍。他太生气了。  
“我是来和你谈谈之前的事情的。”莉莉告诉他，依然在门口徘徊。  
“我没心情，伊万斯。”詹姆一边说，一边解下领带，倒在床上，他的语气并不尖锐，更像是不耐烦，“你亲爱的朋友一直视我为眼中钉，我没有报复回去，好吗？我已经尽我所能不招惹他了。行不?”  
“是……是我的错。”  
“你在说什么?“他问道，把眼镜往上推到鼻子上，坐起来面对她。  
她皱起了眉头，绿色的杏眼里写满了悔恨：“两个月前我和他吵了一架……我说……嗯，我激怒他了。”  
詹姆呆住了，抬头看着她。他一开始不知道她为什么来这里，但他以为她会冲他大喊大叫。莉莉从来没有找他做过别的事。她总是想纠正他，修理他，改变他。但那一刻，他完全认不出她了。她看起来很迷茫，很无助，詹姆只想拥她入怀，但他没有。他只是看着她伤心欲绝的翡翠绿眼，想知道是什么让她如此沮丧。  
“发生了什么?“他问道，示意她进来。  
她紧张地踮着脚走过来，靠在床柱上：“我不小心走路撞上了他，他试图说服我再次和他做朋友……”  
詹姆忿忿不平道：“该死的白||痴！他不该说那样的话。”  
“他向我道歉，说都是因为你那件事情才会发生，”她说，还没等反应过来这些话就这样从嘴里溜了出来。  
“詹姆，”她叫他的名字时，他的心跳加速了，但他的脸上没有显露出来，“我替你辩护……他听了后，就把整件事都怪到你头上……对不起。这不是你的错……你不应该欺负他，但是他仍然没有权利说那样的话，或者对你和小天狼星下毒手。”  
詹姆花了一分钟仔细思考了一下她说的话，他得出结论，她错了。他深吸了一口气，无所畏惧地说：“斯内普的所作所为与你无关，伊万斯。他是独立的个体，他自己做的决定。你不应该把其他人做的错事揽在自己身上。”  
“我知道，”她轻轻地说，低头看着她的小猫拖鞋，“但是……我激怒了他。”  
“你只是对他实话实说，”詹姆耸耸肩，”如果他连这点实话都接受不了，那他就不配做你的朋友。你的朋友应该对你诚实。”  
莉莉的眼睛不再盯着地板，抬眼看向他那双淡褐色的眼睛。他真诚的眼神让她的胃紧缩起来：“……是啊，我知道。”  
“我知道失去一个朋友的感觉糟透了……虽然我不明白你一开始为什么和他做朋友，”詹姆直言不讳地耸耸肩说，“但有时候，随着年岁增长，原来的朋友就分道扬镳了。”  
“你什么时候变成这样的？”莉莉敬畏地问道。  
詹姆困惑地眨了眨眼：“什么意思?”  
“你就像……”她做了个鬼脸，她的眼睛扫视着他，寻找诡计的迹象，“……突然有脑子了。”  
“我是班上成绩最好的学生之一。”他傲慢地勾唇笑道。  
“但你不是最棒的，对吧?”莉莉反驳道，她非常清楚谁才是最优秀的学生。  
詹姆笑了，声音充满了活力和欢乐，莉莉听了也忍不住笑起来。  
“你还真问倒我了，伊万斯。”  
莉莉正要跟他说点别的，突然意识到自己在做什么。她正站在詹姆波特的卧室里，和他谈论她的私人生活。她到底怎么了？她是不是在撩他？甚至和他调l情？她居然可以反常到和波特聊天，这让她完全不认识自己了。莉莉后退了一步，心不在焉地梳理起头发，清了清嗓子。  
“呃……嗯，谢谢，咳……波特。回头见。”  
他又笑了起来：“我们每节课都要一起上，肯定会再见的，伊万斯。”  
“唔，是的。”  
“给我听好，如果他攻击我，不要指望我不会反击，”詹姆警告她，他开始解开他的衬衫扣子，“我可能会避免找他麻烦，但如果是他先挑衅的，我肯定会反击的。”  
“你……你在干什么？”莉莉惊恐地低声说，她的眼睛粘在他胸|部|露|出的几英寸。  
詹姆很疑惑。他皱起眉头，说：“我要去洗个澡，伊万斯……”  
“哦……好吧。”她捂着脸，退向后面的门，“对不起。”  
“我非常欢迎你留下来，“他笑着说，衬衫上的扣子完全解开了，有些她从未看到过的部分完美地展现在她眼前。  
莉莉的脸红透了：“你真是个下流胚，波特！”  
“而你却在偷看，伊万斯！”詹姆在她摔门的时候厚脸皮地回击。

【后记】  
这一章是我非常喜欢的，莉莉对詹姆的感情终于hold不住了～出神地偷看他的身影，在她还不肯承认的时候，她已经陷进去了。下一章就是尖叫棚屋事件的开端啦，我很喜欢作者对这事件的处理，敬请期待！


	11. Chapter 11

【精彩导读】  
“别这样，莱姆斯。”莉莉噘起嘴，探身去揉他的脸颊。  
莱姆斯拍开她的小手，笑了起来：“别用这些枯枝一样的小手指来碰我！”  
“你知道吗，有些男人烧杀抢掠只为让我捏捏他们的小胖脸。”莉莉嘲弄道。  
“只有一个男人会这样做，”莱姆斯面带诡秘地反驳她，“实际上，那个男人正在往这边走来。”  
You grow from the inside  
你的内心在成长  
Destroy everything through  
毁灭一切  
Destroy from the inside  
从内心摧毁所有  
Erupt like vocano  
如同火山爆发  
-Jónsi《Tornado》-  
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=X1oN3cU   
翻译：barro  
校对：叉子迷妹 不晴  
詹姆波特POV  
用空前紧张来形容格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的局势都显得太轻描淡写了。三周以后，格兰芬多即将迎来这个魁地奇赛季的第一场决赛……自然了，他们的对手是斯莱特林。  
这周的早些时候，有人给里克·万斯念了个恶咒，让他睁不开眼，还掉光了那头金发；艾德·休斯吞下了呕吐魔药，被困在了医疗翼；而每当詹姆和小天狼星离开公共休息室，他们都得不停地躲避辱骂和恶咒。  
但这一切只会让他们必胜的决心更加坚定。  
“我们走，动起来，”詹姆命令队员们，仿佛他们是一队士兵，“你们知道该怎么训练的：跟着马琳穿过森林，别落后了。”  
“今天，我们要跑三英里。”她开口道。  
除了詹姆，每个人都呻吟着抱怨了起来。  
马琳把她的金色长发扎成马尾辫，眯起眼看着他们。  
“听着，你们这群娘娘腔，我们马上要对战的是斯莱特林，不是拉文克劳，不是赫奇帕奇，是斯莱特林。”  
“我们知道，麦金农。”小天狼星靠在身旁的一颗橡树上，翻了个白眼。  
“所以，我希望各位都能保持一个好状态，”马琳无视了小天狼星的打断，接着说，“先跑三英里，然后我们将会开始例行训练。”  
“尖头叉子，”小天狼星发出可怜巴巴的悲叹，摆出一个他能做到的最惹人同情的“伤心小狗脸”，“你不能……”  
詹姆长叹一口气：“闭嘴，大脚板。马琳对体能全权负责，所以，你们每个人，都过来集合。”  
尽管每个人都叫苦连天，他们最终还是听从了指令。詹姆的声音里自带一种权威感。并非时时如此，但一旦站到马琳身边，他就会自然而然地扮演起领袖角色，这点从未改变过。  
七个格兰芬多球员“咚咚”踏着大步跑过禁林，每个人都为他们和那些嗜血的怪兽如此靠近而感到毛骨悚然；只有詹姆和小天狼星自在熟稔地在林间乱枝丛生的蜿蜒小径上狂奔。当他们快要回到出发点时，小天狼星竖起了耳朵，听到有人在森林边缘鬼鬼祟祟地移动，他立刻从短裤的腰带上抽出魔杖，向灌木里发射了一个咒语。眨眼间，小天狼星就把一个被石化的五年级斯莱特林学生从他的藏身之处拖向大家。他的脸上挂满汗珠，乌黑的头发粘在脸上，由于汗湿的皮肤而变得鬈曲。他的脸上带着毫不掩饰的愤怒和轻蔑。詹姆连忙上前一步，伸出一支胳膊，在小天狼星开口之前阻止了他。  
詹姆抖动魔杖，解除了那个斯莱特林的全身禁锢。  
“现在，我不建议你做任何大动作，否则我的朋友会让你尝点更厉害的。”  
那男孩恐惧地眨着浅棕色的双眼，他尖声喊：“我……我刚刚只是在……”  
“监视我们，以便你从我们中挑出一个人来攻击。”小天狼星冷冰冰地帮他讲完了。  
詹姆蹲下身平视男孩：“谁是你的目标？”他叹了口气，温厚善良的脸上流露出失望的神色，“只要告诉我，我就没必要把你拉到某个教授面前，让他们来拷问你。”  
男孩咬着薄薄的下唇，盯着地面，颤抖着小声嗫嚅道：“那个女孩儿……他们要我伤害那个女孩。”  
马琳的脸失去了血色，小天狼星飞快地挡在她身前，里克·万斯也紧跟过来。詹姆喉咙一紧，眼里闪过一丝怒意，他把魔杖戳进男孩的胸口。  
“还有呢，”詹姆阴沉地问，“他们让你对她做些什么？”  
“我发誓，不是任何会对她造成永久伤害的事！”他在紧张间全盘招供，“只是给她留道伤疤。”  
马琳狂怒地摇着头，向远处走去，里克·万斯走在她身边，其他的队员跟了上去，留下詹姆和小天狼星去对付那个小害虫。  
“那么，你为什么会做这样的事呢？”詹姆问他，对这个男孩丝毫不抵抗感到怀疑，“你对马琳有什么不满？”  
“没有，”他紧张地结结巴巴着说，从小天狼星身边退开，“只是，她是个格兰芬多的纯血叛徒——”  
小天狼星激动地说：“她是个什么？你敢在我把你揍到毁容之前再重复一遍你的话吗？”  
“如果我是你，我会认真对待他的话，”詹姆冷酷地告诉男孩，“他总是说到做到。”  
男孩哽住了：“好……好吧，他们告诉我，如果我是个真正的斯莱特林，我就会照办。”  
“你果真像个真正的斯莱特林一样，立即就出卖了他们。”詹姆嘲弄道，举起一只手示意男孩住嘴，“无论如何，你都不应该攻击一个无辜的人。所以不论从哪个角度看，你都是个不折不扣的人 渣。站起来。”他撇了撇嘴，示意男孩起身，“我会直接把你送到麦格教授那里去。”  
“他们会让你为此付出代价的。”男孩说，那听起来不像是句威胁，更像是在陈述一个事实。  
“不是第一次了。”詹姆啐了他一口，和小天狼星一起领着男孩走出了禁林。  
一个小时以后，小天狼星和詹姆穿着厚厚的针织毛线衫和牛仔裤，沿着禁林边缘走着。詹姆穿着墨绿色的毛衣，双手插袋，小天狼星则身着素黑的毛衣，抱着交叉的双臂，气得浑身发抖。  
“我们不能袖手旁观，尖头叉子。”  
“你伟大的计划是什么，大脚板？”他嘲讽地冷哼一声，“你觉得我们应该给一堆人都念恶咒，那就能阻止他们了？”  
小天狼星眯起眼睛看着詹姆。  
“那你的打算又是怎样？用唾沫星子淹死他们吗？这可真是太有帮助了！光动嘴皮子就可以停止纷争，不是吗？”  
“大脚板，你得冷静下来。”  
“冷静点？”小天狼星不可置信地喘着气，“马琳是你最好的朋友，你怎么能该 死地这么冷静？”  
詹姆深吸了一口气，停住脚步，然后注视着他最好的朋友的眼睛，试图说服他恢复理智。  
“如果他们攻击我们，我们还手，这是再简单不过的道理，但这次他们让一个孩子来干这见不得光的活计。我不知道具体是什么让你如此恼火。他们总是在和我们作对，尤其是在魁地奇上。”  
“我厌倦这样了，尖头叉子。”小天狼星说，“我从没对他们的小把戏们上过心，事实上，我甚至挺享受打败斯莱特林的感觉，但我不想再继续保持缄默了。”  
“我没有要求你保持缄默，”詹姆大笑一声，拍了拍小天狼星的肩膀，“梅林知道，你就算想也不能……我只是觉得，你应该寓乐趣于报复。来吧，伙计！让我们在他们身上施些又快又狠的恶作剧和恶咒吧。”他脸上的笑意褪去了一些，“他们没有造成实质性的伤害，你得这样看待这件事，否则你会把自己逼疯的。”  
“我可以这样对付其他斯莱特林，”小天狼星想到他们即将做的事，露出赞同的笑容，“那鼻涕精呢？”  
詹姆长叹了一口气，脸上掠过一丝阴云。  
“大脚板，关于这个话题，我们已经聊了一百万次了。”  
“那就让我们更进一步吧？我一直都爱挑战极限。”  
“如果他攻击你，你可以反击。别再把事情弄得更复杂了。”  
小天狼星仿佛被人掐住了喉咙，他看了詹姆一眼：“或者我们可以给他一个教训，让他清楚他在这世上的位置，让他别用那黏糊糊、油腻腻的脏手在我们背后做小动作。”  
“我说了，别这样，小天狼星。”詹姆坚定地说。  
“是因为伊万斯吗？”小天狼星质问，用手扶着臀侧，“因为，说真的，伙计，我觉得你是时候放下那妞儿了……她让你分不清事情的主次。”  
詹姆放声大笑，摇了摇头。  
“就……别那样做，好吗？现在，让我们去吃点午饭吧。我知道你饿了。”  
“天呐，”小天狼星把胳膊搭到詹姆的肩膀上，“我总是感到饥饿。我觉得我应该一刻不停地进食……我应该随身带只家养小精灵，专门给我送上所有我喜爱的食物。”  
“这真是个自私到惊人的主意，板板，”詹姆咧嘴一笑，“而我支持你说的每一个字。”  
“弗朗西斯科·弗朗西斯克（注：原文为 Francesco Francesko，小天狼星瞎编的名字，很多名人叫弗朗西斯科）也这么认为。”  
詹姆翻了个白眼：“我打赌他同意，你这个大饭 桶。”  
他们抬步往城堡走，一切看起来都回到了正常状态。小天狼星恢复了他平时无所顾忌的模样，和他的朋友有说有笑，但詹姆很清楚，一股怒火正在小天狼星心中燃烧，等待着合适的机会爆发。詹姆已经竭尽所能去平息他的怒火，但他知道，小天狼星爆发只是时间问题。  
詹姆太了解他最好的朋友了。就他自己而言，听到那个斯莱特林打算对马琳做的事时，忍住不揍烂他的脸太难了。从他记事起，马琳就是他最好的朋友，他有一种天然的、兄长的本能，去不顾一切地保护她。但同时，他也在试着去成为一个更好的人……成为一个更好的男人。他的父亲总是给他灌输这样一种信念：在人生中，你总会遇到一些情形，只有你后退一步，才能走上正确的道路。这并不容易。他生性冲动热血，对所有事都投入十二分的热情，现在，他把那些用来自制的精力都花在拦着小天狼星上了。有那么一会儿，阳光照在他们面庞的一侧，而詹姆开始为他自己感到担忧。  
如果斯莱特林刚才攻击了马琳呢？不只是流于口头或是失手了，如果他们刚才真的伤到了马琳呢？他还能控制自己不去反击吗？他还能相信他们能保护好她吗？  
但转念一想，他猜测这些问题也适用于一切他爱的人，并归因为伏地魔日渐增加的威胁。詹姆揉了揉他不服帖的乱发，莉莉的面庞在他脑中一闪而过。他赶紧强迫自己把注意力转回和小天狼星的对话上。黑暗的日子将会到来，他或许不能全身而退，但眼下他只想在去吃午餐的路上和他的好哥们儿尽情大笑。而他也确实这样做了。  
多卡斯梅多斯POV  
莱姆斯坐在大礼堂里，多卡斯像一道闪电一样冲过去，坐到他身边。  
“你手上的是什么？”她问，“我总是看到你摆弄那张旧羊皮纸。”她的棕眼睛由于好奇而闪闪发亮，“上面是什么？”  
莱姆斯给了她一个疲倦的眼神：“突然之间你就成为我必须分享秘密的好朋友了？”  
“那我们不是朋友又是谁的错呢，卢平？”她狡黠地问，“你才是永远闷闷不乐，离群索居的那个。”  
莱姆斯扬起了眉毛：“离群索居？”  
“对。”多卡斯正说着，伸手去抢活点地图。  
“行行好吧，”莱姆斯讥讽道，“我可是和小天狼星一起长大的，你行事得再聪明点，而不是动手就抢。”  
“我怀疑没什么人想要对你的任何东西‘动手动脚’。”多卡斯小声嘀咕。  
莉莉轻笑起来，莱姆斯怒视着她，她脸红了起来。  
“干嘛？确实很好笑嘛！”  
“下次你想和我一起逛巧克力糖果店的时候，我会记着这句话的，伊万斯。”莱姆斯讽刺地回答她，边把盘子里的午餐切碎。  
“别这样，莱姆斯。”莉莉噘起嘴，探身去揉他的脸颊。  
莱姆斯拍开她的小手，笑了起来：“别用这些枯枝一样的小手指来碰我！”  
“你知道吗，有些男人烧杀抢掠只为让我捏捏他们的小胖脸。”莉莉嘲弄道。  
“只有一个男人会这样做，”莱姆斯面带诡秘地反驳她，“实际上，那个男人正在往这边走来。”  
莉莉冲他脸上扔了一根薯条：“傻 逼！”  
“天哪，伊万斯！”小天狼星走过来，“注意用词！”  
“你可真是个行为楷模呀！”莉莉郁闷地冲他喊道。  
小天狼星坐到莱姆斯和马琳的中间。  
“事实上，我正是。你可以以我为榜样，伊万斯。”  
“禁闭之王如是说道。”  
“联合禁闭之王。”詹姆笑着插话，坐到莱姆斯身边，“你不能只为我们中的一个加冕，我认为这是我们两人都应得的。”  
“而你们是多么为此自豪啊。”莉莉翻了翻眼睛。  
詹姆倾过身注视着莉莉，眼镜片后的双眼里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒：“不是所有人都是红发狐狸精，伊万斯。”  
“够了，你们俩，我要吐了。”多卡斯假装露出反胃的表情。  
“你要阻止我们吗，梅多斯？”詹姆颇有暗示意味地抬起眉毛。  
多卡斯嘲笑他：“你真是不可理喻，波特。”  
“别骗你自己了，你喜欢这样。”詹姆卷起袖子，挤出一块并不可观却轮廓鲜明的肌肉，如果不是那副咬着下唇的蠢态，他本可以看起来相当迷人的。  
“啧啧，”多卡斯向前探身，眨了眨眼睛，“多么纤美的一根骨头啊。”  
詹姆和多卡斯继续斗嘴，小天狼星转向马琳。她从来不是圈子中最喧闹的那个，那个位置通常属于詹姆和小天狼星，偶尔是多卡斯。但小天狼星还是明显察觉到，她没有加入任何一场谈话，显得异常安静。  
“你还好吗，麦金农？”他问，轻轻捅了捅她肋下。  
“我挺好的。”她避开他的视线，含糊地说。  
小天狼星皱了皱眉头，张开嘴试图说些什么。这时，爱米琳·万斯走过来，把她柔软的小手放在他的肩上，纤长的睫毛扑闪扑闪：“小天狼星，你今晚有安排吗？”  
小天狼星在凳子上转了个身，冲金发女孩露出一个坏笑。  
“可以安排，你想干什么？”  
“噢……我还没想好呢，”她的手指颇具暗示意味地描摹着他的胸口，“我们肯定能想到点什么的……”  
“嘿，女 表 子！”多卡斯从桌对面冲爱米琳大喊，“把你肮脏的小手从布莱克身上拿开，别把皮疹传染给他了。”  
小天狼星发出一声低沉而冷酷的笑声，给了多卡斯一个玩味的眼神，从座位上起身，和彼得还有莱姆斯一起离开了。小天狼星·布莱克决不可能掺和进她们俩的事当中。詹姆跳起来冲上去和费比安·普威特讲话，留下马琳和莉莉等多卡斯。爱米琳转向棕发女孩，她面色如常，但涂满指甲油的指甲深深嵌进了她精心养护的细嫩手掌，让她的怒意昭然若揭。  
“你有什么意见吗，梅多斯？”爱米琳做作地问，“如果你想和小天狼星打个快炮，我相信他一定非常乐意。”  
多卡斯小麦色的脸越发阴沉了，她皱起眉头。  
莉莉发出一声轻吟，仿佛她本人被爱米琳的话侮 辱了一样，她坐到马琳身边：“这句话过分了。”  
“我赌一个金加隆，爱米琳会强辩到底。”马琳小声对莉莉说，一面远离火药味渐浓的两人。  
“我可不确定……多卡斯在撕 b的时候从不退缩。”莉莉点评说。  
马琳耸耸肩以示赞同：“确实是，但爱米琳总是压倒多卡斯。”  
多卡斯要么是没有听见，要么是选择性忽略了她们的话。午餐时间早就结束了，周围所有人都离开了。  
“万斯，很抱歉打搅了你的日常运动，我知道你得确保自己随时都准备着开搞。”  
“很幸运，我不用独守空闺多年等着某人来献身。”  
“你当然不用，男孩们只要招招手，你就会一丝不挂地送上门去。”  
“说到‘一丝不挂’，”爱米琳飞快地翻弄着她淡金色的头发，“你看到霍格沃茨特快上的那个女孩了吗？”  
多卡斯的小脸上露出一个猫一样的笑容：“她怎么了？”  
“你的小腿上有个文身，不是吗，梅多斯？”爱米琳故作天真地问。  
莉莉试图弄清爱米琳的意思，惊讶地张大了嘴巴，但马琳没让她思考多久。她冲上去，拉上多卡斯和莉莉离开了。  
“来吧，姑娘们，”她大笑着说，“我们该走了。”  
“搞什么，Mar！”多卡斯抱怨道，“你为什么要拉我走？”  
“你为什么那么讨厌她？”马琳反问，试图转移她的注意力。  
“你应该说点什么的！”多卡斯调侃她，“你看起来像是要把她的胳膊给咒掉。”  
马琳皱起了眉头：“你什么意思？”  
“噢，别装了，Mar，人人都能看出来你和小天狼星之间有点什么！”多卡斯直白地说，“莉莉，支持我一下！”  
莉莉发出一声短促的笑声：“尽管我很乐意，但我得去开级长会议了。”她同情地看了马琳一眼，“待会儿见。”  
“我不知道你为什么那么抗拒。”  
“我们是好朋友，多卡斯。”马琳尖声说，“没别的了。”  
多卡斯摇了摇头，快步追上马琳。  
“噢，是吗？那你们俩之间涌动的性张力是怎么回事？”  
“小天狼星可以和每个姑娘发生化学反应。”  
“但不像你俩之间的那样强烈。那几乎和波特与莉莉之间的一样糟糕。”  
马琳大笑起来：“也没那么糟糕……而且你应该说点什么的！你今天和一半的掠夺者都调过情了。”  
“我总得挫挫波特的锐气，”她们走进格兰芬多休息室，多卡斯耸耸肩，“只有这样才能让他的自尊心正常运转。至于卢平，我只是好奇那张羊皮纸是用来干嘛的。他们总是随身带着它，冲它念念有词。为什么？他们在隐藏什么？”  
“你是神探南茜吗？为什么要把破解每个谜题视为己任呢？”  
多卡斯露出灿烂的微笑，揽住马琳的肩膀。  
“如果不冒点险，生活又有什么乐趣可言呢？”  
“每天穿高跟鞋的女孩如是说，”马琳呻吟着低头看了看多卡斯的脚，“你的脚不疼吗？”  
多卡斯耸耸肩，爬上通向女生寝室的楼梯：“疼过，现在习惯了。”  
马琳关上寝室的门，快乐地摇摇头：“你真是个古怪的家伙，梅多斯。”

莱姆斯卢平POV  
去开级长会议的路上，莱姆斯和莉莉聊得火热。莱姆斯的皮肤比平时还要苍白，眼底的黑眼圈更明显和突出。  
“所以……那个日子快要到了。”莉莉用只有莱姆斯能听到的声音小声说。  
莱姆斯阴郁地点点头：“下周二。”  
莉莉亲热地挽住他的胳膊，安抚性地捏捏他的手臂：“一切都会好起来的，你知道的，对吗？”  
“我每次都感到担忧……我永远都不会习惯的。”  
莉莉一言不发，眼里显出深深的哀伤，愧疚让她的胃里翻江倒海。如果她能为他变形，她一定会那样做的。这并不是那种只因无法达成而开出的空头承诺。如果能减轻哪怕一丝莱姆斯每月所承受的痛苦，莉莉可以饮下任何魔药，给自己念任何咒语。但她不能，莉莉只能坐在他身边，当他的视线飘向地板，她会握住他的手。她希望自己的举动能改变些什么，但心底里，她深知她不能。面对即将到来的一周，莱姆斯是如此的消沉，不可能被这种小举动治愈，但她多么希望自己是错的。莱姆斯是她最好的朋友之一，目睹他的痛苦也让她痛苦无比。  
开完会，莱姆斯陪莉莉去图书馆。  
“你担心得太多了，莉莉。”  
“我只是希望我能帮到你。”莉莉轻声说。  
“我知道，可是莉兹，你不用治好我。”莱姆斯停住脚步，把手放在莉莉的肩膀上，“我希望把注意力放在我们今天接下来的学习上，而不是我的小问题上……好吗？”  
莉莉像个小孩子一样抱住了他：“好的。”  
“莉莉，”莱姆斯笑了，用手臂环住她，“我很好。”  
“我知道。”  
莱姆斯抬起头，笑得浑身发抖：“那你为什么还抱着我？”  
“因为不管你有没有意识到，你都需要拥抱。”  
“你像个七岁小孩。”  
莉莉嗤笑着，把他抱得更紧了。  
“我至少有八岁。”  
“可以啦。”莱姆斯试图往前走，但莉莉不愿意放手。  
于是他转身往远离图书馆的反方向走去。莉莉仍然没有松手。莱姆斯拖着她走过了大半条空荡荡的走廊，她开始大笑起来。莱姆斯站住了，发现他的沮丧之情一扫而空，他露出灿烂的笑容，低头看着莉莉。  
“你有毛病吗？”但从他的语气里听不出一丝生气。  
莉莉看起来喜气洋洋的，她明亮的绿眼睛闪着愉悦的光芒。  
“我想让你高兴起来。”  
“你做到了。”  
“现在，”她松开他，整理了一下她的运动衫，冲莱姆斯露出一个不满的表情，“快点，卢平！我们不能在学习上松懈！你总是让我们从学习计划中脱轨！”  
莱姆斯笑着抱起双臂：“哦？我？”  
“是你，你简直愧为级长！”她一本正经地说，但她愉快的表情背叛了她。  
“哦？我猜我就是社会的害虫！”  
“你是。”她赞同道。  
莱姆斯说：“那你不会和我比谁能先跑到图书馆咯？”  
“当然不会。”莉莉说，勾起嘴角笑了。  
“那我猜我得强迫你了！”莱姆斯宣布说，追着莉莉一路跑向图书馆。

马琳麦金农POV  
满月那天，莱姆斯便没有这天那样快乐和精力充沛了。马琳在魔药课上和他分在一组，她不得不不停地捅他让他保持清醒。  
“莱姆斯，”她终于厌倦了不停地戳他，叹了口气，“求你了，去趟医疗翼吧，或者至少回寝室休息。”  
“我不能。”他虚弱地呻吟道，双手抓着座位的两侧。  
马琳撩开挡在眼前的一缕金发，担忧地注视着他：“我知道你待在这是因为害怕错过考点。莱姆斯，我可以把我的笔记借给你。”  
“我没事。”他咬紧牙关，轻声说。  
有那么一刹那，马琳抬起了手。但她又垂下手，深深叹了口气，记起了笔记。她不由自主地想伸手去抚摸他的背，但她阻止了自己。安抚他、让他感觉好些并非她的职责。如果他需要她的帮助，他会开口要求的，她得学会不每时每刻关照每一个人。  
有时，她希望自己更像多卡斯。多卡斯是多么的有主见和自信啊，她敢于去做任何事，放手一搏，不管不顾，完全不关心别人如何看待她。马琳希望自己能像她一样大胆而无畏，但她并不是。她是“可靠的，保险的，保底选择”麦金农。有趣的是，虽然许多姑娘因为她漂亮而侮辱她，小伙子则因为她参加魁地奇球队而对她含沙射影，没有人真正对她另眼相待，他们只是把她当作这个迷人的小团体中的又一张漂亮脸蛋。  
她不时问自己，当她年华老去，容貌消陨，还有什么可以让她赖以为生的呢？她有独一无二的特质吗？马琳并不知道。她试图不去理会莱姆斯痛苦的咕哝声，那让她感到心烦意乱。  
小天狼星在她去上下节课的路上追上她。马琳环顾四周，试图寻找詹姆的身影，发现他正在小心翼翼地帮助莱姆斯去卫生间。  
“我忘了那会有多糟糕。”她小声对小天狼星抱怨道。  
“我知道……你没有告诉她们吧？”小天狼星唐突地问。  
马琳皱起眉头：“告诉谁？告诉什么？”  
“告诉姑娘们……训练的时候的事情。”  
“没有，当然没有，”马琳立即说，想象了一下她们听说后脸上的表情，“她们会不让我去任何地方，对每件小事大惊小怪。莉莉会像妈妈一样宠着我、安慰我，多卡斯则会像爸爸一样去揍扁那些人……我不需要那些，我能照顾好自己。”  
小天狼星没有和她争论，相反，他问她：“而你不认为我和詹姆会做一样的事？”  
这个问题让马琳乱了阵脚，她不安地调整了一下手中的书本，说道：“我确信你会的，但你不是必须这样做。”  
“按照事态的发展，我可能不得不要这样做。”  
“哦别这么戏精了！”马琳笑着推搡了他一把，“我好着呢。那已经是好几天以前了！再说了，他们也没对我造成什么实际伤害。”  
小天狼星耸耸肩：“要我说，他们那群人个个都坏透了。”  
“世界上不是只有好人和食死徒的，小天狼星！”马琳懊恼地低吼道，“每个人都比这更复杂多面。甚至斯内普也是这样。”  
小天狼星对此嗤之以鼻，他英俊的脸上愁云不展，抱着双臂。他和马琳一起走进教室。  
“我很怀疑，麦金农。他就是个会耍魔杖的油腻格格巫。”他幸灾乐祸地说，像往常一样坐在彼得边上的座位上，空出了詹姆的座位。  
“谁是？”彼得急切地问。  
马琳翻了翻眼睛，坐在他们前一排：“没有谁，小彼。”  
小天狼星咧开嘴：“麦金农——”  
马琳没能听到小天狼星的后半句话，因为这时玛丽、爱丽丝、莱姆斯还有詹姆都走进了教室。玛丽和爱丽丝坐在马琳前一排，仍在热切地讨论魔咒俱乐部的下一次会议，马琳开口加入谈话，恰好看到了她身后发生的场景，一切就像慢动作镜头一样。  
正当莉莉和多卡斯站在门口时，斯内普挥动魔杖，让莱姆斯从椅子上向前倒了下去。莱姆斯向前翻倒，他的脸狠狠地磕在又冷又硬的地面上。  
“谁施的咒语？”弗立维教授用他全无威慑力的声音质问道，“我会检查你们每个人的魔杖的！佩迪鲁先生，请护送卢平先生去医疗翼！”  
詹姆和彼得赶紧起身去扶莱姆斯。他看起来疲倦而失神，可怜巴巴地用无力的双手扶着被撞断的鼻子，空空荡荡的袍子挂在他瘦骨嶙峋的身体上。莱姆斯把双臂挂在詹姆和彼得的肩膀上。他看起来是如此的虚弱，无助，毫无还手之力。攻击他就像踢打蹒跚学步的小孩一样无情而狠毒。  
小天狼星深吸了一口气，看着斯内普默不作声地加入教室另一边嘎嘎怪笑的斯莱特林们。一丝完全的，纯粹的恨意掠过他的脸。斯内普没有看见，他忙着欣赏自己的杰作；詹姆，彼得，莱姆斯也没有看见，他们正忙着离开教室。唯一一个注意到小天狼星表情的人是马琳，她目睹着小天狼星脑中那根名为“自控”的细线骤然崩断，一阵令她胆战的凉意从后脑蔓延到脊背。  
【译者后记】本章是承上启下的一章。在大图景下，我们能看到正邪双方的矛盾逐渐激化，以及在不同性格影响下，不同人物对刺激的应对。情感线上，小天狼星面对马琳的袭击者不自觉挺身而出的样子不免让我们想起前文马琳挡在小天狼星父亲身前的身影，这或许会成为他们俩人的情感范式吗——less taking，more action？另外，作者也费大笔墨描写了莱姆斯和莉莉之间温暖的友情，多卡斯跟詹姆的拌嘴，这或许就是掠夺者们友谊的独特之处，他们并非只是一个小团体，每两个人间都有他们自己的故事，他们是因为彼此身上熠熠生辉的美好品质而互相认可、互相吸引，因而形成这样强烈的情感纽带。  
【我的后记】  
山雨欲来风满楼，尖叫棚屋事件要开幕了，这是本文第一个高潮事件，从现在开始，轻松的校园生活告一段落，更多刺激，黑暗的元素会开始登场，矛盾开始激发，感情开始跌宕起伏，而被作者偏爱的小天狼星会显示出他的真面目。  
感谢一路追随而来的读者，此文比较慢热，不过相信我，你们越到后面，会越怀念前文这些看似稀松平常的日常。这些美好的日常，是他们步入黑暗前的支撑。


	12. 尖叫棚屋（1）

【精彩导读】  
尖叫棚屋开虐预警！鹿犬狼的友谊大危机！  
“你会喜欢这个主意的，尖头叉子！”小天狼星放声大笑，“是这样，我想出了个计划，你别担心，我把你摘出去了……但是他要进到密道里来啦！”  
“什么？谁要？”  
“这也太经典了！”彼得快乐地咯咯笑着。  
小天狼星回答道：“鼻涕精！他要进到密道里——”  
一切都在改变  
无事止步不前   
虽然无人完美  
每人承担过错  
-Andrew Belle (In My Veins)  
https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=a8kSacx  
校对：不晴 渡星 叉子迷妹  
小天狼星POV  
“小天狼星？”众人站起身离开教室时，马琳问道，“你要去哪儿？”  
“去看看莱姆斯怎么样了。”他生硬地说完，一溜烟离开了教室。  
莉莉皱起了眉头：“他的表现好奇怪。”  
“是啊，”马琳点点头，关切地看着小天狼星远去的背影，“是很奇怪。”  
小天狼星原本并没有计划，但一步步走出教室时，有个计划却开始在他心中生根发芽。他不打算去给斯内普什么教训——在斯内普做出那种勾当之后，他就再也不指望斯内普学到任何道理了。他只希望斯内普承受莱姆斯所承受的痛苦。挑衅攻击他或者詹姆是一回事，因为他们总是跃跃欲试地回击；但是莱姆斯却不同：莱姆斯不喜欢斗争，他总是相信沟通才是解决一切争端的钥匙。  
斯内普居然已经冷血到去攻击一个像莱姆斯那样病弱的人，这确实触到了小天狼星的底线。小天狼星从不会说自己不是霸凌分子——他会把这些归咎于他从小得到的教育，但他知道事情其实并不那么简单，这是来自某种灵魂深处的东西，而他并没有足够努力地去克制它。小天狼星走到校医院的时候，已经确切地知道自己打算怎么做了。他没有走进去，只需看一眼就足够。他看见了莱姆斯衣衫不整的样子，又看到詹姆愁容满面的脸，就把彼得从门边的椅子上拽起来，拉着他一起走了出去。  
“小天狼星……什么事啊……”彼得在他身后绊了一下，“你在做什么？”  
“我们，”小天狼星咬牙切齿地说，“要找点乐子。”  
对于小天狼星难得只挑中了自己，彼得欣喜若狂。他没有问要做什么，或者为什么要这么做，只是不管不顾地跟从了计划。他只想着，自己参与了一件事情……这件事情莱姆斯，甚至詹姆都没有被选中参与。终于轮到他来做一次恶作剧之星了，他实在没法压抑自己的激动之情。  
莉莉伊万斯POV  
在城堡的另一头，莉莉正和马琳一起坐在格兰芬多公共休息室。马琳席地而坐，而莉莉坐在她上方的沙发上，正将她的长发编成辫子。女孩们都爱叫莉莉帮忙弄头发，因为她有这方面的才华。小的时候她妈妈就教过她这些，而她也乐于随时施展这项才华。  
“谢谢你帮这个忙，莉兹。我在捣鼓头发这件事情上一直一塌糊涂。”马琳温柔地说。  
“我喜欢编头发……这就像又玩了一次洋娃娃一样。”莉莉微微一笑。  
马琳想到自己的童年，大笑起来：“我从来没喜欢过洋娃娃。我觉得那是麻瓜的东西。”  
“或许是因为你从小被姐姐们包围着，所以有很多活生生的女孩子跟你玩呢。”莉莉伤感地说，“有这么多兄弟姐妹肯定非常棒。”  
“其实不是……我是说，别误会，我喜欢我的家庭，但我只跟我哥哥里克亲近。我的姐姐们总会把我逼疯。”  
莉莉问道：“为什么？”  
“她们都很……自私。除了自己，她们从来不会考虑任何人……倒也不是说她们完全不为他人着想……”马琳疲惫地叹了口气，身子后仰，让莉莉可以把她的头发梳得更紧些，“反正我只跟里克关系好。”  
“我明白了。”  
“你爸爸最近怎么样啦？”  
莉莉咧嘴一笑：“他挺好的，我昨天还给他写了信。他说他遇到的一个女学生让他想起了我。”  
“作为学生的层面还是作为女儿的层面？”  
“都有吧。显然她很固执己见，还喜欢在课后找他，问他能不能做什么事情获得额外加分呢。”  
“那真的太可爱了。”  
莉莉一边把马琳最后一绺头发编入发带，一边说：“搞定啦。”  
马琳拍了拍头发，微笑起来：“我爱这个发型！”  
“你甚至都看不到它是什么样子！”莉莉哼了一声，靠到沙发的扶手上。  
“是，但我相信我最好的朋友不会让我看起来很糟糕的。”  
莉莉皱起了眉头：“多卡斯不在这儿啊。”  
马琳转过头，用大大的、写满了诧异的眼睛瞟了她一眼：“莉莉，你们俩都是我最好的朋友……而且如果你想知道我真实的想法，我会说你俩的关系已经比我跟你们任何一个都要好了。”  
“这可不对，”莉莉抱起了双臂，用一声冷笑表示反对，“你们俩可是‘多卡斯与马琳组合’。”  
“是啊，没错，但是这个组合里你却漏掉了一个名字……你的名字。”马琳丝毫没有躲避莉莉的目光，“但她从不会跟我们聊这些的。她从来不跟我提她的家庭，我觉得她有些太自卑了。”  
莉莉把目光转向了别处，泪水逐渐模糊了她的视线：“这不是真的……你没必要这么讲的。”  
马琳一下子站起了身子，滑到了她身边，跟她挤在同一个沙发上。  
“我没必要说假话，莉兹。”她把手放在莉莉手上，“我只是在告诉你事实。我爱多卡斯，她是我最好的朋友之一，但我觉得你瞎得就像只蝙蝠，居然看不见你在这份友谊里有多大的分量。”  
莉莉本不是故意要说那句话的；话总是到她嘴边，但她从未真正说出口。她没有勇气越界，她总是害怕万一越界她会发现难堪的真相，毕竟曾经与她亲近的人都无一例外地离她而去。当她看到詹姆和小天狼星是如何悉心照顾莱姆斯……看到他们多么在乎莱姆斯……这让她心烦意乱了一整天。莉莉需要知道，为什么马琳和多卡斯可以这么要好，为什么她总是被拒之门外。而现在，她很高兴自己总算说出了口。  
马琳的蓝眼睛投来温柔的目光，里面有全然的、纯粹的诚挚。在她长而白皙的脸上，莉莉看不到任何虚假。  
马琳继续说下去：“我知道，你觉得自己肯定有哪里做得不对，因为你姐姐和斯内普都背叛了你……但那不是你的错呀，莉莉。他们只是命中注定没法永远在你的生命里停留罢了。”  
莉莉的嘴唇在颤抖。她试着四处张望，就是不去看马琳。  
“我知道。”  
“不，”马琳坚持道，“我不觉得你真的知道。我总感觉，你是在逼着自己专注于学校课业，那样你就不用去想那些，不知何故，你觉得你活该承受这一切了。”她把莉莉的手握得更紧了些，迫使她看向自己，“你真的不必这么自责，因为你有朋友。我们爱你。没有人活该无人关心，尤其是你。”  
“我只是，”莉莉叹了口气，脸红了，“我真是自私……但我看到莱姆斯那样倒下去，又看到那些男孩们那样守在他身边……”  
马琳会意地点了点头：“你是在想会不会有人为你做这些。”  
“我知道这听上去有多蠢……我的确是这么想的，真的。我明白我应该多想想莱姆斯，我一开始确实在想着他，因为我总在替他担心……然后我突然意识到可能没有人会这样关心我，我一整天都在试图把这个念头赶走……”  
“你把心事埋得越深，过段时间只会越难承受。”马琳同情地笑了笑。  
莉莉大笑起来。她把眼角的几滴泪擦干，就权当是把这种负面情绪赶出了自己的生活：“我知道，我知道。”  
“我们爱你，莉莉，而你需要做的是——别再胡思乱想了。”马琳凑上去，给了莉莉一个拥抱。  
莉莉再一次笑了，她把头发束起来，满是雀斑的双臂搂住马琳的腰，头枕在朋友的肩膀上：“我知道。我这样真可笑。”  
“每个人都会在某些方面缺乏安全感的，莉兹。”马琳将她抱得更紧了，“如果有人对跟所有事情都充满信心，那反而不对呢。”  
“谢啦，Mar。”莉莉止住了哭泣，打了个嗝。  
“而且，你永远都别觉得如果你遇到这样的事，没人会关心你帮助你。”马琳走远几步，指着她说，“因为，就算你不考虑我、多卡斯、玛丽、爱丽丝和你其他的朋友……还是有某个人，某个甚至你不喜欢的人，会为你挺身而出的。”  
“如果你说的是波特……”莉莉嗤之以鼻，翻了个白眼，语调也变得轻快起来。  
马琳点点头，脸上有一丝坏笑：“我当然在说詹姆。”  
“他是个白痴。”莉莉哈哈大笑，脸上的悲伤一扫而光。  
“是啊，但他这个白痴却有一颗金子般的心……”她无奈地补充道，“他们都是这样。而且就算你羡慕他们这种狼狈为奸的兄弟情，你也不应该嫉妒，因为你拥有更好的啊。”  
莉莉疑惑地皱起了眉头：“什么？”  
“多卡斯和我啊！”马琳大声宣布，两手高高举起。  
莉莉张了张嘴，想调侃几句，但她却没来得及说出口。她看到詹姆从肖像洞那里进来，一跃而起。她甚至不知道为什么，但几天前看过他不穿上衣的样子之后，她完全不敢直视他的眼睛。莉莉的脸涨得通红，尴尬地看了眼马琳，不作任何解释就迅速地冲向了女生宿舍。  
马琳麦金农POV  
“伊万斯怎么啦？”詹姆一边说一边重重地跌坐在莉莉空出的位子上，“最近她一见我就跑。”  
马琳窃笑起来：“啊，虽然我不愿意直说，詹姆，但她还是有点儿受不了你。”  
“没错，但至少以前她还愿意费神跟我吵架，”詹姆假装生气地噘起了嘴，一双褐眸看起来尤其弱小可怜，“真无聊。”  
“你会恢复的！”马琳哼了一声。  
而片刻的安静过后，詹姆又彻底变了样。他随和的好心态消失了：他想到一些不愉快的事，脸上阴云密布。  
“你爸爸最近把那些袭击处理得怎么样了？”马琳柔声问道。  
詹姆皱起眉头，不安地揉了揉头发：“我昨天刚跟他谈过……事情越来越难办了。我一直在劝他退休。他太老了，没法应对一场全新的战争了。”  
“我以为他作为傲罗办公室主任，不应该出任务的。”  
“他是不应该，但他还在出任务。”詹姆身子前倾，眼镜滑落下来，他又把它推回原位，“而我妈妈最近也一直在工作上给自己太大的压力……我真担心他们。你知道，他们早在多年前就该退休了。”  
马琳看了他一眼，说：“可我知道，如果你找到了愿意奉献一生的事业，你也会跟他们一样的。”  
詹姆害羞地耸了一下肩：“我猜，如果我们明白自己想要什么，就没有人能劝我们放弃。”  
“我不能更同意了。”马琳揶揄道。她向着女生宿舍那个红发女孩消失的地方瞟了一眼。  
詹姆咧嘴笑着推搡了她一下：“闭嘴。”  
“但是说真的，你看起来不在状态。是有什么烦心事吗？”  
“我今晚有种不祥的预感。”  
马琳很疑惑：“你每个月都这样出去啊。这次又有什么不同？”  
“我就是没法解释……就是直觉。我可能只是多虑了。”他试着耸了耸肩。  
“你倒像只是在做回通常那个矫情的自己，”马琳揉了揉他的头发，“但起码这意味着你恢复正常了。”  
詹姆站起身子，伸展一下腿脚，大大的傻笑又回到了他的脸上：“我想我又做回那个了不起的人啦！”  
马琳也从沙发上站了起来，给了他温暖的一瞥，紧紧拥抱了他：“今晚要小心一点，明白吗？”她在他耳边轻声说。  
詹姆抱紧了她：“我尽量吧，但你也是了解我的。”  
“是啊，没错，所以我才说你要小心。”她大笑起来，松开了詹姆，开玩笑式地锤了一下他的肩。  
“我会的，玛尔丝。”虽然詹姆不比她高多少，但他吻她的前额时，他还是装模作样地弯了一下身子。  
马琳看着他大摇大摆地走出了公共休息室，去找他的朋友们。她等了一会儿，心里想着莱姆斯的状况，然后去女生宿舍盘问莉莉了。  
詹姆波特POV  
詹姆则在一楼宿舍的下方找到了小天狼星和彼得。他的胃一直在痉挛，每一下都比之前疼得更加厉害。他知道，他实在没必要担心今晚和之前任何一次满月相比有什么不同。毕竟，他们总是在月圆之夜狂欢。因此，他对于自己颈上豆大的汗珠和汗湿的双手感到十分不解。  
“你们准备好了？”  
“没错。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，与彼得交换了一个眼神。  
詹姆看着他们皱起了眉，但又摇了摇头。他真是荒唐可笑，事情没什么不对劲的。只是他被马琳的袭击事故吓坏了而已，没别的了。一切正常——三人钻进隐形衣时，一切正常。走过校园场地时，依旧一切正常。  
他们来到打人柳下，讨论着魁地奇职业联赛总决赛，哈哈大笑。詹姆几乎忘掉了哽在喉咙之下的那种异样感。然而他的感官变得更为敏锐，听到了一个一般人不会听到的细小声音。他试图寻找声源，但却什么都没看到——连一只小小的森林生物都没有。  
小天狼星快乐地将一只手拍在詹姆的肩上。  
“怎么啦，哥们儿？”  
“你有没有觉得有什么地方不太……对劲？”  
“没啊，我觉得你只是反应过度了。”小天狼星撒了个完美的谎。  
詹姆耸耸肩，认定他是对的：“那，我们走吧。现在莱姆斯应该也已经完全变形，可以离开了。”  
詹姆第一个爬了进去；虽然怪异的感觉还是无法动摇，但他一边试着寻找莱姆斯，一边尽可能忽略它。找到莱姆斯时，他皱起了眉头。莱姆斯的脸苍白得吓人，他正准备着痛苦的变形，身体因疼痛而颤抖着。  
“你感觉怎么样，伙计？”詹姆轻声说。他用衣袖擦去莱姆斯抽动的额头上黏糊糊的汗珠。  
“我……我没事。”莱姆斯在不住的剧烈喘息之下勉强回答道。  
詹姆在莱姆斯面前跪了下来，握住了他的手，给他无声的支持。随后他说：“我们要上去准备一下，等你完全变成月亮脸我们再来找你，可以吗？”  
“好。”莱姆斯用小孩子般的语气说道。他将干瘦的四肢蜷在一起，还是在轻轻地发抖。  
詹姆则和小天狼星与彼得一起走到了棚屋主楼。他把粗呢背包丢到橱柜后面，问：“是我想多了，还是时间越过越快了？”  
小天狼星和彼得放肆地笑了起来，完全无法克制他们的喜悦之情。  
“怎么啦？”詹姆嘲笑道。  
他们没有回答。  
詹姆被二人激怒了，命令道：“你们两个到底他|妈|的在搞什么名堂？”  
“你会喜欢这个主意的，尖头叉子！”小天狼星放声大笑，“是这样，我想出了个计划，你别担心，我把你摘出去了……但是他要进到密道里来啦！”  
“什么？谁要？”  
“这也太经典了！”彼得快乐地咯咯笑着。  
小天狼星回答道：“鼻涕精！他要进到密道里——”  
“你是说直通莱姆斯变形房间的密道？”詹姆高声大喊，他的太阳穴因为愤怒而抽动起来。  
小天狼星的脸刷地变白了，第一次有些不确定这样做合不合适：“……啊……是啊，就是找点乐子嘛，尖头叉子……”  
詹姆以惊人的速度冲了出去，几乎撞上了另外两人，路上还差点绊倒在一块防虫蛀的地毯上。  
“尖头叉子！这只是开个玩笑！”小天狼星在他身后大叫道。  
詹姆的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼，手臂疯狂地催动自己前进。他以百米冲刺的速度下了楼，来到了密道。  
太晚了；莱姆斯已经完全变形，正要站起来。人类的气息肯定让他的变形来得更快了。  
“不！”詹姆向莱姆斯咆哮着，试图转移他的注意。在那一秒，他变成了一只牡鹿，用鹿角将狼人顶了出去。  
斯内普已经在密道上走了一半。他的眼睛陡然睁大，满是恐惧。他试图走回去，但身体抖得太厉害，摔了一跤。狼人摇晃着大大的、棱角分明的脑袋，被詹姆鲁莽的举动吓到了。然而，莱姆斯只需要几秒就能恢复捕食者心态。到时候，再也无法阻止他迅猛地将西弗勒斯·斯内普撕成碎片。詹姆无论如何也不能坐视此事发生。斯内普是他这辈子最恨的人，但他不希望他死掉。起码不是以这种方式。  
在莱姆斯起身前进之前，詹姆迅速变回了人形。他拎住斯内普的衣领，将他提了起来。他的脸因为狂怒而变得通红，他吼道：“跑啊！”  
斯内普没有争辩，但他似乎被彻底吓傻了。他的眼睛完全无法从狼人又大又圆的、漆黑的眼睛上挪开。  
“斯内普，跑啊！”詹姆再一次命令道。他试图将斯内普拖走。  
但斯内普完全动弹不得。他的身体像被钉在原地一般，徒然地急促呼吸，浑身发抖。詹姆惊恐地发现，狼人四足并用地爬了过来，准备发动一次突袭。他那紧咬的、如刀一般锐利的牙齿间，发出一声深沉而空洞的嚎叫。  
“走！”詹姆飞冲过去，把斯内普推离了狼人，然后飞快地扑倒在地板上。  
斯内普的身体猛地砸在了脏兮兮、满是灰尘的墙上。他撞到了头，身体又弹到地板上。一股血从他惨白的脸上流下来，淌到了他油腻的头发中。詹姆充分地利用了自己的魁地奇训练技巧，在莱姆斯向他俯冲过来的那一刻，他飞快地转了个身，在五秒之内变成了牡鹿。通常而言，莱姆斯是能够控制自己的意识，与他们几个玩起来的。但这次的攻击根本不是玩乐——这是完全动物性的行为。狼人不是在玩耍，他要血，他想要的并不是詹姆的血，而是斯内普的血。某种程度上说，狼人知道詹姆并不完全是个人类。他明白詹姆更多的是个威胁，所以会尽量避开他。而他真正需要的是，将注意力集中在那个纯人类的猎物之上。问题是，詹姆并不打算让开眼前的路。  
作为牡鹿的詹姆低下了头，鹿角直指狼人，榛子色的眼睛机敏地留意着眼前的风吹草动。他也不需要再等待，因为莱姆斯巨大的身体向他冲了过来。斯内普强迫自己从地板上起身，按照詹姆要求的那样跌跌撞撞地开始往外逃。他以最快的速度向前跑去，但远远不够快。他走到了隧道逐渐变窄的位置时，狼人的牙齿已经咬上了他的袍子。斯内普一生之中从未如此恐惧过；他父亲满腔怒火、准备找人出气时没有，莉莉离开他时也没有——这是纯粹的恐惧，让他的身体根本无法正常运作。狼人的牙齿撕烂长袍，离咬伤他只剩几厘米时，他的皮肤已然浸满了汗水。他大声尖叫：那是一声响亮的、不由自主的哭喊。然后他的上衣也被撕开，狼人正紧紧咬着它。  
詹姆不知从何处飞奔了过来，他的皮毛已沾满鲜血。他用鹿角挑起莱姆斯，将他抛向了房间的另一端。小天狼星此刻加入了战斗，变成大黑狗的他试图将狼人尽可能赶离詹姆和西弗勒斯。在这段时间里，莱姆斯的狼爪高高扬起，将小天狼星粗暴地拍向墙边，又急迫地冲去找詹姆和斯内普。  
詹姆变回了人形，大口喘息着，拦腰拖起斯内普，将他带出了隧道。这个过程一点都不容易，不仅因为詹姆不在最佳状态，还因为斯内普神志不清，呼吸微弱不平。  
“我会……杀了……你们……所有人……”斯内普被詹姆扔到了草丛上，威胁道。  
“别动，斯内普。”詹姆飞快地警告他。  
詹姆用手背擦擦脸，发现自己出了很多血。他叹了口气，咬紧牙关。怒火点燃了他的每一根神经，让他失去了理智。在狂怒之间，他狠狠地给了一动不动的打人柳一拳，听到手上的骨头在剧痛之中断了。他发出一声足以让人吓到痉挛的怒吼，开始满怀恨意地踢踹眼前的树，仿佛这一切全是它的错。  
“你在干什么啊？”小天狼星气喘吁吁地爬出了打人柳处的入口。他的脸颊淤青，还留下一处黑眼圈，但状况看上去却比詹姆和斯内普好多了，“我控制住了莱姆斯。”  
詹姆甚至没法直视小天狼星。他知道如果自己看向他，就会彻底失控。  
“尖头叉子？”小天狼星轻轻地问道，他走过来，查看詹姆有没有受伤，“你的伤怎么样了？你——”  
在那一瞬，詹姆转过身，用尽全力给了小天狼星一记重拳。现在他的两只手都在剧烈地抽痛，但他完全不在乎。他需要痛揍小天狼星一顿让他感受到自己的愤怒。小天狼星大声呻吟着，用双手掩住了脸。  
“这是怎么了，尖头叉子？你疯了吗？我的脸可是我最宝贵的财富啊！”  
詹姆开始大喊：“你这自我为中心、gou娘|养|的|混|蛋！你可能会害死他的！”他朝斯内普的方向一指——斯内普已经昏迷有一会儿了。  
“哦，哥们儿！冷静！”小天狼星小心地揉着脸，反驳道。  
“看着我！”詹姆咆哮着，拎起了小天狼星的衣领，将他拖到面前，“这根本不是什么玩笑！莱姆斯完全可能被开除，而斯内普完全可能会死！而莱姆斯会成为杀人犯的！你有想过这件事的后果吗？”  
“詹姆，”小天狼星恐惧地吸了口气，脸上的血色彻底消失了，“我……我没想搞到这个程度……我只是想让莱姆斯送给鼻涕精一点惊吓。”  
“一点惊吓？”詹姆尖声大喊，整个身体都因愤怒而扭曲了，“我没时间说这个。我必须得去解决你的烂摊子！就像以前一样！我就知道迟早会出事的！现在我必须要把斯内普送进校医院，我还要去跟校长解释发生了什么——”  
小天狼星结结巴巴地说：“你——”  
“你，”詹姆果决地说，“留在这里照顾莱姆斯，因为等他变形回来，他会感觉无比糟糕。而那正是因为你。”  
“我不是故意——”  
詹姆的眼神黯淡了，眼里盈满了心碎的泪水。他说：“你不是这种人……”然后他的声音中不再有恨意，而是彻头彻尾的失望，“你原本不是这种人……”  
“詹姆，”小天狼星哀求道，他的脸上也挂满了泪水，声音充满绝望，“求求你。你不可能是认真的。求求你——”  
“我永远都不想跟你讲话了，”詹姆语气坚决，双眼因泪水而闪闪发亮，“而且我奉劝你，在这件事情过去后离莱姆斯远一点……要是他今晚过后还有机会再来这里的话。”  
说完，詹姆把泪水从受伤起泡的脸上擦掉，将斯内普甩到肩上，一步步艰难地走开了。他没有再回头。

他遍体鳞伤，起码有一只手骨折了，还可能折断了一根肋骨。但这些远没有刚才发生的一切伤他更深。他知道没人会看到他，就在一瘸一拐地走向城堡的路上无声地抽泣着。他早知道有什么事情不对劲。他感觉到了，但依然选择了忽略它。而现在，一切都毁了。  
大雾和3摄氏度的气温对詹姆毫无影响：彻骨的寒冷只是加剧了已然造成的苦痛罢了。哪怕是滑倒在草丛，他也不会感到害怕。他一心想着怎样走到城堡的大门。如果能在瘫倒之前找到任何一扇门，他就能解决一切。他甚至还将可以承受——他刚刚告诉自己最好的朋友——自己的哥哥——自己永远不会再跟他讲话了。  
他刚刚失去了自己生命中最重要的人。当然，马琳的重要程度紧随其后，但哪怕是她也没有像小天狼星那样与自己形影不离。他与小天狼星之间的情谊，就像上天带走了他自己的一部分，交托到小天狼星身上一般。这一部分太重要，太关键，原本不应当有任何事可以将他们分开。他们完完全全地了解彼此，他一直信任小天狼星，一直对他交付完全的忠诚——  
直到现在。  
小天狼星一直是鲁莽的，但这一次……这一次却是不可饶恕的。莱姆斯的人生可能会被这件事毁掉。这种可能直至此刻依然存在，仅仅是因为小天狼星想给斯内普一个教训？他到底得多残忍，多冷酷，才能眼里只有复仇？他又怎么会变得这么病态的自私？  
詹姆走进城堡后就直奔校医院。到达校医院的那一刻，他的腿因为承受了太多的重量开始发抖。詹姆一直等着，直到庞弗雷夫人离开病房，他才小心地将斯内普放到其中一张床上，走向邓布利多的办公室。  
他试着在脑海中提前排练他需要说的话。他打算把他们成为阿尼|马格斯的部分全部略去，只讲小天狼星如何告诉了斯内普进入打人柳下的方法，然后他又如何阻止了事态恶化。然后他会尽一切努力，保护莱姆斯免受小天狼星这个可怕的错误带来的伤害。就算这意味着他要说谎，假装整件事都是他的错。他可以靠自己的家产生活，长居在国外。只要能换取莱姆斯继续留在城堡里，他愿意去做任何事情。他不能允许莱姆斯受到伤害。  
“波特！”莉莉责备道，红发随着她的脚步一摇一摆，“你是在……”她看到他狼狈的样子立刻没了声，“詹姆……发生了什么？”  
“伊万斯，”他叹息道，眼睛已经因为哭泣而发红了，“求求你，离开吧。”  
莉莉犹豫了整整一分钟，才从他身前让开：“你还好吗？还有其他人受伤吗？”  
“所有人都很好，伊万斯。”他说了个谎，继续前进。  
“波特，你看上去并不好。”她拿目光审视了他一番，喃喃道。  
詹姆没有回答……他无法回答。  
他只是继续前进，努力呼吸着，尽力忽略心脏一阵又一阵的抽痛。而莉莉留在原地，徒然地看着他走远，对所发生的事毫无头绪。

【译者后记】  
再次提醒，作者为了戏剧冲突把尖叫棚屋的时间线压后了。  
虽然按照原著情节詹姆不可能在变鹿之后还没被邓布利多和斯内普察觉，但我好喜欢本文这段鹿VS狼描写——叉子啊叉子，你为了俩朋友的未来和你看不上的人的命甘冒如此风险，却被一众读者解读为舍不下毕业证书，我都替你委屈。  
其实看原著时我还真的没想过一个很重要的问题：詹姆是怎么看待尖叫棚屋事件中小天狼星的做法的？鹿犬狼又是怎样在此事之后维持住友情的？鹿莉给了一种十分合理的推测，敬请期待~  
总之，开虐了。接下来准备好救心丸，这作者心狠手辣不是盖的。（你要是看前面觉得她写的是甜文绝对是错觉！）


	13. Chapter 13

【精彩导读】  
“万一邓布利多帮不了他呢？”  
“那么，你和詹姆会找到办法，你们总会有办法的。”她耐心地回答。  
“Mar？”他沉默片刻，小声问道，“如果他们不原谅我呢？”  
I'm not ready, I'm not ready  
for the weight of us, for the weight of us   
我还没准备好，我还没准备好  
承受我们生命之重，承受我们生命之重  
-Sanders Bohlke  
翻译：Dianal   
校对：Maxmarauders 渡星 不晴  
“波特先生，”阿不思·邓布利多清了清嗓子，声音里充满了深深的失望，“请解释一下今晚到底发生了什么。”  
詹姆吞咽了一下，紧张地环顾了一圈校长办公室：“今天，小天狼星……”这个名字让他如鲠在喉，但他强迫自己说了下去，好像这没什么大不了，没什么好在意的，“他当着斯内普的面，告诉彼得如何进入尖叫棚屋……我知道这件事的时候斯内普已经穿过隧道了……我把他弄出来，送到了校医室。”  
“你是怎么受伤的？”邓布利多问，若有所思地十指相对。  
“为了逃离莱姆斯。但是先生，我发誓，”詹姆急切地恳求道，“他对此事一无所知。”  
“那你呢？”  
詹姆皱起眉：“我也不知情，先生。”  
“詹姆？”邓布利多朗声道，他的蓝眼睛审视着詹姆是否有说谎的迹象。  
“我真的不知情，先生！”詹姆大声说，双手狂乱地揉着头发，他涨红了脸，泪流满面，“我发誓！我是讨厌斯内普，我恨他，但我永远不会……我不会……”他急促地喘了口气，接着说下去，“如果他给我施恶咒，我会咒回去，但我不会这样做。我不会这样对莱姆斯。”  
邓布利多偏着头，好奇地注视着詹姆：“我相信你，波特先生。”  
“听着——”詹姆激动地抬起手，刚想争辩，但随后他意识到邓布利多说了什么，混乱的头脑冷静下来，“哦……哦，对不起，教授。”  
“我完全不介意，波特先生。”邓布利多轻声说，“我想你度过了相当痛苦的一夜，救了一个不怎么喜欢的人，还从狼人爪下死里逃生。”  
詹姆迟疑着眨眨眼，扶了扶眼镜，清了下嗓子：“呃……的确。”  
“在派你去照顾莱姆斯之前，我还有最后一个问题。”邓布利多停顿了一下。  
詹姆焦虑得坐立难安，他的手指在沙发扶手上不断叩击着。他只想确保莱姆斯平安无事。他此刻无法坦然自若地坐在这儿，但他更不敢轻慢邓布利多直接离开。于是他只得被困在椅子上，默默地祈求邓布利多能快点放他走。他必须得见到莱姆斯，确认他今晚没有失去另一个朋友。  
“你怎么从卢平先生手下逃出来的？”邓布利多提出他的疑问，“我从未见过哪个人类能跑得比狼人还快。”  
“我了解莱姆斯，先生，”詹姆迅速解释道，“我知道如何分散他的注意力。”  
“他在狼人形态的行为方式你也了解？”邓布利多面无表情地问。  
“当然。”詹姆从牙缝里挤出这句谎言。  
邓布利多也就盯着詹姆看了一分钟多一点，但在愧疚的煎熬中，詹姆仿佛已经度过了好几年。他不想对邓布利多撒谎。自从一年级开始，他的愿望就只是想亲眼见见这个之前只出现在他最喜欢和别人交换获得的巫师卡上的人。等他见到了，他总是希望能给邓布利多留下更好的第一印象……第二印象……还有第三印象……然而真相却是，有史以来最伟大的巫师每次看到他都是在他做错事的时候。为此，詹姆直到一年前都还感到惭愧。但一年前他来到邓布利多的办公室那次，他彻底接受了自己对总是以犯错学生的形象站在邓布利多面前无能为力的事实。他突然意识到这一点，是因为那是他平生第一次绝对没做错任何事。当时他刚和彼得一起在地下教室上完课，正在往回走，毫无防备地遭到了一群斯莱特林的恶咒袭击，就在詹姆艰难地够到地上的魔杖时，麦格出现了，并指责他挑起决斗。  
小天狼星当时没有跟他在一起，事实上他正准备回到格兰芬多塔楼给彼得辅导变形术。那一瞬间，詹姆释怀了，既然他无法远离麻烦，那当麻烦找上门来时，与其感到愧疚和惴惴不安，倒不如把它看作自己随身的荣誉勋章。说到底，与其费劲地去规避那些麻烦，不如试着从麻烦里得到些好处来得实际。  
然而这份自信在这沉默中逐渐消散了。  
难道邓布利多不知道这话题给了詹姆多大的压力吗？但凡说错一句话，他和他的朋友们就都会被开除。邓布利多当然不明白，因为他就是那个给他施压的人，詹姆清楚地意识到了这其中的讽刺意味。  
邓布利多终于叹了口气站起身来：“波特先生，我相信你没有参与，但我还需要和斯内普先生和卢平先生谈谈。”  
“求您了，”詹姆乞求道，想到可能发生的事情，他榛子色的眼睛湿润了，“别开除莱姆斯。他和这儿的每个人一样有权利留在这里。他不会伤害任何人的！”  
“我会尽我所能，詹姆，”邓布利多的声音柔和下来，他绕过桌子把詹姆领到门前，“现在我希望你能去照看一下卢平先生，如果值勤级长要管你，你就告诉她这是经过我批准的。”  
詹姆呛出一声似笑的咳嗽：“我很怀疑伊万斯会相信我，但还是谢谢您，教授。”  
莱姆斯卢平POV  
早在詹姆到达校医室之前，莱姆斯就醒了过来，感到浑身酸痛难忍。他咳嗽着翻身坐起来，立刻就恨不得重回到睡梦中。就好像有人把燃烧的火把扔进了他的喉咙里，一路上留下腐烂和难以忍受的灼伤。他的眼前起初模糊一片，花了比预想更久的时间才恢复视力。当他终于能看清时，震惊地发现小天狼星正坐在他床边的椅子上，浑身颤抖。  
他最好的朋友看上去失魂落魄，双手扯着头发，眼睛因为精疲力尽而泛着血丝，他的脸比莱姆斯印象中的任何时候都更加苍白无神。随即他才注意到小天狼星一直在流泪，这让莱姆斯感到非常不安，因为这太不符合小天狼星的个性了。比如莱姆斯曾目睹小天狼星的手臂骨折过三次，从他的家人那里收到一封吼叫信告诉他他是多么废物，还有很多着实恐l怖恶心的事情发生在小天狼星身上，但是他从未见过小天狼星哭泣。他几乎不能相信，小天狼星似乎根本就不会悲伤，可是他就在这，在莱姆斯面前情绪崩溃了。  
“怎……怎么了？”莱姆斯吐出一口气，对上小天狼星青肿的眼眶。  
“都……都是我的错……”小天狼星结结巴巴地说，莱姆斯从未想过他的声音能这么憔悴微弱，“我……我真的很抱歉，莱姆斯……我不是故意的，我发誓我不是故意的。”  
莱姆斯皱起眉，声音沙哑地问道：“是我……”他停下来喘口气，“你脸上是我弄的吗？”  
“不，”小天狼星回答，脸上出现了深深的痛苦神色，“是詹姆干的。”  
“你开玩笑吧？”莱姆斯笑了一声，但马上后悔了。他畏缩了一下，痛苦地抓着喉咙。  
小天狼星咬住下唇：“我得走了，但我想让你知道……我……我真的很抱歉。我不是故意伤害任何人……我现在只想说声对不起。”  
“小天狼星，”莱姆斯呻吟道，靠在病床的床头板上，“出什么事了？”  
“我告诉了斯内普怎么进入打人柳下面的通道，”他在内疚中脱口而出，他的眼睛紧盯着莱姆斯的，“我发誓，我发誓，我真的是没过脑子。我只是想整他，他打断了你的鼻子，我想让他付出代价。我不能就那么放过他，莱姆斯……我真的不行。”  
莱姆斯深吸一口气，感到剧烈的疼痛顺着他的喉咙滚下去。他闭上眼睛：“你没有。求你告诉我你没有那么做。”  
“我很抱歉，莱姆斯。我非常、非常抱歉。我……”  
“他还活着吗？”莱姆斯虚弱地问。  
小天狼星点点头：“他昏过去了，但是他没事。”  
“梅林……哦，梅林……”莱姆斯恐惧地喘气，他最害怕的事情险些发生……不，是已经发生了。  
“我很抱歉，兄弟。求你，相信我。”  
莱姆斯说：“我相信，小天狼星……”  
“感谢梅林！”小天狼星欣慰地长出一口气，他的脸恢复了一点血色，“我就知道……”  
“但是我没有原谅你，”莱姆斯尖刻地打断了他，眼神愤怒得想杀人，“我可能会杀了他。”  
小天狼星被他骂了个措手不及：“但是你没有！我们阻止了你！”  
“你以为那是重点吗？先别管我的性命！别管我可能会去坐牢！可能会被开除！可能会被驱逐！”莱姆斯啐了一口，忽略喉咙里灼热的感觉，他的声音低沉下来，“我可能会杀了他，小天狼星！我可能会一辈子都被愧疚折磨。而这一切就因为你想捉弄他。”  
泪水从小天狼星的脸颊上滚下：“我从来没有……”  
“我知道你没有，”莱姆斯说，“但现在这并不重要，不是吗？”  
“我能做什么来弥补，莱姆斯？”小天狼星俯身向前，“求你了，任何事情都可以，告诉我我能做什么。”  
莱姆斯不想这么说，但他无法对他撒谎。他无路可走，都怪小天狼星。  
“你什么都做不了，小天狼星。你该走了。”  
“但是莱姆斯……”小天狼星疯狂地哀求道。  
“别说了，”他的语调没有任何转圜的余地，“走吧，小天狼星。”  
小天狼星POV  
头一次，小天狼星没有与他争辩。他向来能言善辩，而詹姆总是无条件地和他站在同一阵营，但每次说服莱姆斯加入他们的阵营都要费好一番口舌。二年级小天狼星说服莱姆斯和他们坐在同一个包厢；小天狼星试图说服他一起去打魁地奇；小天狼星每次都是自己吃掉他那份菜——还大言不惭地宣称是为了帮他保持身材；小天狼星说服他他们可以变成阿尼l马格斯陪伴他度过月圆之夜。最后一场是小天狼星与他最激烈的一场争论。在掠夺者中，詹姆是那个一直叫他不要隐藏自己——尤其是狼人那部分的那个人；而小天狼星是那个提出了阿尼l马格斯的人，他坚信这是唯一的办法。  
小天狼星如此坚持的原因非常单纯，以至于其他的掠夺者们都猜不到。他们以为这是为了兄弟情谊，打破规则，找到新的乐子……这是部分的原因，但不是全部。  
真正让小天狼星想花上六个月扭曲自己的骨骼、改变自己的身体变成一条狗的原因很单纯：他不想让莱姆斯落单。  
他是掠夺者中唯一一个能对莱姆斯孤独的痛苦感同身受的人。小天狼星，一个永远让父母失望的儿子，因桀骜不驯而频频遭受暴l力的管教，他不得不独自一人默默忍受这些痛苦。自从他交上真正的朋友后，他就坚信每一个人都不该落单，哪怕只有一个人，一个毫无保留地站在他那边的人。  
小天狼星相信没有人生来就该孤独。  
小天狼星跌跌撞撞地走出房间，他不禁意识到这件事有多么讽刺。他练习成为阿尼马格斯的全部原因都是为了让莱姆斯不会落入现在这种境地，但是随着事情发展小天狼星已经忘记了他的初心。他稍微一回想就知道自己做错了：他从莱姆斯的眼中看到他自己错了，从詹姆的口中听到他自己错了。  
因此，当他好不容易拖着疲惫的身躯回到格兰芬多休息室的时候，他开始思考自己眼下能去哪里。显然他不能回宿舍了，但他总得去个地方，所以他的脚自发地把他带了回来。  
问题不在于他想不出别的可以去的地方。问题是他想不到任何可以投奔的人。掠夺者就是他生活的全部了，除了他们以外，他想不出一个能理解他的人。  
小天狼星打开肖像画，钻进洞口，他看起来整个人都垮了，对接下来该干什么毫无头绪。他打开门，希望看到房间空无一人，让他有时间把事情理清楚，但他错了。两个他非常熟悉的女孩躺在公共休息室沙发的两头。她们俩都没有化妆，穿着睡衣。她们似乎在等待着什么，小天狼星并不知道。  
莉莉的位置面对着小天狼星，所以她先看到了他，但他移开了视线，承受不住她的审视。但事实上莉莉没有批判的意思。看着他颓废的样子，她翠绿的眸子立刻湿润了。另一边的马琳正舒服地蜷缩在自己的毯子里，从她的角度看不到小天狼星。  
“哦，我的上帝。”莉莉惊恐地说。  
马琳也转过身来，想知道莉莉在看什么：“怎么……”她停顿了一下，对上小天狼星的双眼。视线短暂交接，但在片刻之后，马琳就知道她需要做什么了。  
“莉莉，”马琳推开毯子，“去校医室。”  
莉莉皱起眉：“我不明白，怎……”  
“你说你刚才撞见了詹姆。现在看看小天狼星这副模样，”马琳清清嗓子，“我需要你去看看莱姆斯怎么样了。”  
“这个时间我不该在外面乱……”莉莉弱弱地开腔，但是她的话被马琳抛来的犀利目光堵住了，“好吧……我尽快回来。”  
马琳感激地对她说：“告诉他们我会去看他们的，拜托。”  
莉莉点点头，犹豫着看了她一眼，没再说话，前往校医室。  
莉莉一离开，马琳就冲向小天狼星，温柔地捧起他的脸颊：“出什么事了？”  
“我……”小天狼星哽咽了，他浑身发抖，眼泪从他的脸颊上流下来，“这是我的错，Mar，全都是我的错。”  
她揽住他，拥抱他，安慰地拍了拍他的后背：“嘘……没事的。”  
“他们永远不会原谅我！”小天狼星呜咽道。  
“好了好了……冷静点，你在胡说八道呢。”她安抚着他，紧紧地抱着他。马琳给了他几分钟平息心情，随后用手的侧面为他擦去脸上的泪水，说：“现在告诉我发生了什么事。”  
小天狼星仍抱着她，他的头羞愧地垂下：“我骗斯内普进了打人柳。”  
“他还好吗？”马琳惊呼。  
小天狼星点了点头，哽咽着叹了口气：“他没事。”  
“大家都没事吗？你眼睛怎么青了一大片？”  
“詹姆……揍了我。”  
马琳皱起眉，她的眼睛同情地眯了起来：“梅林啊，小天狼星。”  
“大家都没事……我……我也不是故意的。”他认真地告诉她这些话，希望她能相信他。  
“我知道你不是故意的，”她叹了口气，拨开他落在脸侧的头发，“接下来你打算怎么办？”  
小天狼星耸了耸肩，他慢慢地平静下来：“我不知道。我不能回宿舍。他们已经明确表示他们……”他清了清嗓子，“他们不想让我在那待着。”  
马琳看看她的手表，叹了口气：“小天狼星，你想和我睡吗？”  
他挑起眉。  
“不是那个‘睡’，”她小声干笑了一声，“已经晚了，你现在应该先回避下他们，但你也不应该一个人待着……我只是说，如果你想睡在别的地方，你可以来我这。”  
他皱着眉头，擦着自己的脸：“我不想让你尴尬……”  
“你没有，”她直截了当地说，“但是我该睡觉了。”  
小天狼星筋疲力尽了，他是如此……失落，以至于他没再表示任何异议就跟着她走了。上楼梯时，她先走到顶上，再用悬浮咒把他弄了上来。然后，她抓起他的手，领着他到她的床边。这是世上最奇怪的事情：一个女孩把他带到她的床上……却不是为了做爱或者做一些最终会变成做爱的事情。他的思想变得支离破碎，迷迷糊糊，但看到睡在房间另一头的多卡斯·梅多斯环抱着一个大抱枕流口水时，他还是突然想到了这一点。  
马琳的床在房间的中央，四周是她家人的照片，还有几张和詹姆的合照。  
“你的床单怎么办？”小天狼星指着自己血迹和泥土混杂的衣服喃喃。  
她思索片刻，示意他走进房间另一端的那扇门：“蓝色的毛巾是我的。”  
他快速而小心地穿过女孩们熟睡着的房间。这并不容易，刚刚的哭泣使他整个人有些迟缓。当他终于溜进浴室，关上门时，他看见自己还在发抖。他洗掉所有的血渍和污垢，感觉身体的颤抖可能永远无法褪去了。当他从浴室出来时，她已经躺在床上了。  
他一到她的床上就拉上床帘，僵硬地滑平躺下。他的心脏在他的胸腔狂跳，他努力控制自己别再哭泣。他从不哭……最起码不会这样哭。当然，这些年里他偶尔会流泪，闷闷不乐几分钟，很快又逼迫自己恢复如常，但这次却无法控制，他的心被彻底撕碎了。  
“明天，”她在床帘上施了个屏蔽咒语后才开腔，这样她的室友就听不到他们说话，“明天你得想出一个计划赎罪。但是在那之前，先好好睡一觉，好吗？”  
“……要是他们开除他呢？”他需要知道后果。  
一想到这，她的眼里蒙上一层水雾：“邓布利多不会让这种事发生。他总会找到办法的。他不会让无辜的人受到惩罚。”  
“万一邓布利多帮不了他呢？”  
“那么，你和詹姆会找到办法，你们总会有办法的。”她耐心地回答。  
“Mar？”他沉默片刻，小声问道，“如果他们不原谅我呢？”  
马琳的眼睛闭着，但她摸索了一番，找到了他的手。他的手在颤抖……他全身都在抖。马琳慢慢地掰开他的手，十指相扣地握紧。  
“他们是你最好的朋友，小天狼星。这可能需要一些时间，但他们会原谅你的。无论你的所作所为多么可恶……顺便说一下，我也觉得你的行为很糟糕……”她打个哈欠，“但他们不可能永远生你的气，”然后她轻声补充道，“他们是你的家人。”  
“Mar？”他的声音很轻。  
“嗯？”她的喃喃声从枕头深处传来。  
“……谢谢你。”  
她握紧了一下他的手，然后松开：“不客气。”  
莉莉伊万斯POV  
通常，莉莉不会不明所以地别人说什么就做什么，但莉莉已经明白，涉及掠夺者时，马琳总比她更清楚该如何做。她仍然完全不理解马琳为什么派她而不是别人去查看莱姆斯情况，但她还是这么做了。  
走进校医室，莉莉在走廊停了下来，神奇的一幕映入眼帘。她站在那儿，穿着她厚厚的小鹿斑比睡衣，看着詹姆在莱姆斯床边的椅子上无声地流泪。再过去几张床，她看到彼得不省人事地躺着，而又隔了几张床，她看到一张床被帘子挡得严严实实。她好奇谁躺在那里，却没有那个心思去查看。  
这太奇怪了。早些时候她在巡逻的时候碰到过詹姆，还因为俏皮地嘲讽了他几句而十分得意。过去的几个月他一直没烦她，但她发现自己其实很怀念和他吵架的感觉。又看了一眼他和莱姆斯之后，她决定介入。莉莉蹑手蹑脚地潜行，确保不吵醒其他病人。  
或许是因为她终于意识到她喜欢詹姆·波特在身边的感觉，又或许她只是无法忍受看到他如此沮丧，或者如此孤独。无论哪种原因，总之她在他身边的空位坐下了。  
他抬起头来，泪水还挂在长长的睫毛尖上，声音低沉：“嗨，伊万斯。”  
“波特。”她谨慎地回答。  
“我真的不想说这件事，伊万斯。”詹姆抬头看着天花板，试图挤出笑声却失败了，“庞弗雷一分钟前刚刚给他镇静剂，所以他整晚都会沉睡……你不必坐在这里守着。”  
莉莉偏偏头：“你现在看起来不适合一个人待着。”  
“我不是一个人。”  
“这倒是真的，但我觉得鉴于莱姆斯的状况，他算不上是个伴儿。”莉莉开玩笑道。  
他不觉得这是个玩笑。他的眼神从天花板上落下来，遇到她的目光后变得冰冷：“我宁愿有不清醒的莱姆斯陪着，他比任何人都强。他是一个忠诚的……奉献型的朋友。”  
“我知道，詹姆。”莉莉温柔地说。  
“他不该受这种苦。”詹姆在眼镜下揉了揉眼睛，“我还记得刚遇见他时他的样子……总是紧张兮兮、畏首畏尾的……他是那么害怕有人会发现他真实的自我，然后畏惧他。”  
莉莉皱着眉头：“我想我们多少都有点害怕被人看到真正的自我。”  
“但他不应该怕，”詹姆用紧绷的声音轻声说，“我每天都再三感激自己有一个像莱姆斯这样的朋友……可是现在……”  
莉莉不知道该说什么或做什么。她连安慰熟人都不擅长，更别说安慰她回避多年的人了。她一方面担心她会说错话，另一方面担心如果她什么也没说他们会认为她不在乎。  
她盯着他抽搐的手，双手不安地玩弄着她杂乱头发的发梢。他坐在那里，穿着他撕破的毛衣，裤子上沾满了污渍，一句话也不说，只是不断地用鞋尖敲打瓷砖地板。  
她花了很长时间只是坐在那里想她该做什么。但最终她意识到，她做什么并不重要，因为詹姆是那种更看重心意而不是结果的人。于是她松开手中的头发，深吸了一口气，拿出她的魔杖。  
“波特，”她对他说，“脱掉你的衬衫。”  
他疑惑地看着她一会儿，然后立即站起来照做了。莉莉看到他精瘦但肌理分明的胸膛，脸刷地红了。虽然这远比不上年级里某些肌肉发达的男生，但也不赖。  
“坐，”莉莉告诉他，试图掩饰语气里的尴尬，“我要治好这些伤，还要修补你的毛衣。如果你要等莱姆斯，不妨在他醒来时让他看到一个积极乐观的面貌。”  
詹姆没有反抗她，但也没有笑。她绕着他转，治愈她能看到的每一处伤痕，而他只是看着远方。  
“波特，”莉莉震惊地看着他，“你他妈对你的手做了什么？”  
“我捶了一棵树……和小天狼星。”詹姆直白地承认。  
她叹息。  
“放轻松，伊万斯。庞弗雷夫人已经把骨头安回去了。这些只是擦伤。”  
“疼吗？”  
詹姆摇了摇头：“我几乎没注意到。”  
莉莉小声飞快地念了一个咒语缝合他的毛衣，然后又施了两个咒语，一个用来除去污渍，另一个让毛衣上的气味变得清新。“拿着。”她递给他。  
“谢谢，伊万斯。”他消沉地对她微笑，然后套头穿上毛衣。  
“你要在这儿坐多久？”莉莉问道，看看她的手表，“我觉得等他醒来，他们就该叫你走了。”  
詹姆耸耸肩：“只要他在这里，我就在这里。”  
“我一直很欣赏你这点。”莉莉脱口而出。  
他扬起眉毛：“我还以为你觉得我毫无可取之处呢……但还是谢了。”  
“我的意思是！”她快速接着说，“我确信我能在每个人身上发现优点。这不……”  
“放松，伊万斯，” 他哑声笑了，“我不会觉得这等于你同意跟我约会。”  
莉莉笑了，用肘撞他：“哦，滚开。”  
“但这并不意味着我不会再约你出去玩，我单身，你知道的。”  
“我听到过传闻。”她微笑着摇了摇头。  
詹姆看着莱姆斯，皱起了眉头。他身子前倾，肩膀向前聚拢，默默地为他的朋友的命运祈祷。  
鬼使神差地，莉莉的手自发地放在他的背上，就在他的肩胛骨下面。在他修长后背的对比下，她苍白的手看起来如此娇小，但她把手停在了那里。起初他的身体变得僵硬，但他没有转身。詹姆似乎在等着看她会怎么做，过了一会儿，莉莉没多想就开始抚摸他的后背。  
她母亲在她很小的时候会这样抚摸她。每当她因为噩梦而哭得满脸通红地跑进她父母的卧室，小胖手中紧抱着名叫“米腾中士”的泰迪熊，母亲就会把她抱在怀里，抚摸她的后背，直到她平静下来。  
这并不是什么含义复杂的动作。实际上这是最自然的动作之一，但她不明白为什么他在整个过程中纹丝不动。他并没有要求她停下来，但她觉得自己好像做错了什么。  
过了一会，他终于向后靠回椅背上，用一只受伤的手轻轻抓起她的手，温柔地握住了它。不是情侣那种十指双扣，只是一个表达温柔善意的动作。他向莉莉微笑，莉莉也忍不住对他笑起来。  
“谢谢，伊万斯。”  
【后记】  
小天狼星是个笨蛋，把一切都搞砸了。喜欢是少男少女的嬉笑怒骂，但是爱，是在他受伤时成为他的避风港。  
【下章预告】  
莉莉插话了：“整个学校都在讨论这件事情。这是史上最久一次大家没有看到波特和布莱克在一起。这让他们感到很不安。”  
“才不是呢！”马琳叫道。  
“就是！”莉莉说，“我听到一群四年级学生说，这会影响到格兰芬多拿魁地奇杯呢。”


	14. 尖叫棚屋（四）

【精彩导读】  
这种感觉，就像有人把他扔进了一个深坑，里面有他能想象到的一切玩具和无尽的食物供给，他可以活下来，可以把玩各种玩具；但他永远都不能茁壮成长，因为最好的朋友没有来与他分享。见鬼，这个人为什么不把他们两个都扔下去？就算一无所有，他们都能过得很好：哪怕是饿死，他们的嘴角上也将挂着最后的笑容。  
翻译：Angelina  
校对：雪绒花 不晴 叉子迷妹

此刻我开始放下我的优雅，我的自尊，  
哦它看到了更好的明天。  
——《Make it without you》AndrewBell  
詹姆波特POV  
詹姆从床上坐起来，打了个大哈欠，摸索到了床头的眼镜。他伸了个懒腰，舒展了一下身体，扭头挠了挠后背和脖子。然后他又打了个哈欠，环顾着房间。目前为止一切都不错；虽然他有点气恼自己不得不起床，但除此之外所有事情都无比正常。  
只是——其实一切都不对劲。  
莱姆斯和彼得在床上睡得正香，但小天狼星不在这里……一切都不对劲。  
他甚至没有试图骗自己，说服自己已经习惯了。每天早上，他都会本能地查看小天狼星在不在。有的时候，小天狼星会刚好走进来，脸上带着前夜和某些拉文克劳或赫奇帕奇亲热后欠揍的笑容。他会热情地向詹姆炫耀他昨晚的光辉事迹，然后倒在床上呼呼大睡或是飞快地穿好魁地奇装备。但小天狼星的床已经空了整整一个星期了，这让他一直无比痛苦。  
詹姆很庆幸莱姆斯没有被开除，而且斯内普被禁止把这件事告诉任何人。他自然是如释重负，这是最好的结果了；但这依然没能让世界回到正轨。没有小天狼星，一切都变得不一样了。一个星期过去了，他依然完全无法习惯失去他的感觉。他一直强迫自己专注于其他事，但这是几乎不可能的：他的生活与他最好的朋友紧密相连，息息相关。哪怕魁地奇训练时，詹姆都不得不刻意与他保持距离。这对他来说是最艰难的。  
詹姆知道他从小到大顺风顺水，从他呱呱坠地起就被家里娇生惯养着，和马琳与掠夺者们成为最好的朋友，在学校广受欢迎，擅长所有的学科，还是魁地奇队长。他的一生尤其受上天眷顾，他也极其幸运，但这并不能让他好受哪怕一点点。事实上，这份幸运让现在的一切变得更糟糕了，因为最好的朋友不在身边，他连一刻都没法开怀。  
这种感觉，就像有人把他扔进了一个深坑，里面有他能想象到的一切玩具和无穷的食物供给，他可以活下来，可以把玩各种玩具；但他永远都不能茁壮成长，因为没有最好的朋友与他分享。见鬼，这个人为什么不把他们两个都扔下去？就算一无所有，他们都能过得很好：哪怕是饿死，他们的嘴角上也将挂着最后的笑容。  
这才是“最好的朋友”。人们常常管任何跟自己玩了很长时间的人叫“最好的朋友”，但实际上远不止于此。只有你与某个人形影不离，有笑话你一定会找他分享，你们拥有共同的口头禅时，这个人才算是你最好的朋友。你知道你可以在任何情况下信赖他，敢于把自己丢脸的事情都告诉他、并确信他不会走漏风声。与某个人成为最好的朋友，意味着你与那个人结成了一种牢不可破的羁绊。詹姆经常听见周围的同学们轻飘飘地说着“最好的朋友”，他一直对此十分怨恨，觉得他们滥用了挚友这个概念。詹姆可以毫不犹豫地为了马琳、小天狼星、莱姆斯和彼得肝脑涂地，在死不辞。无需任何提醒或者暗示，他都会把他们的生命置于自己的生命之上。因为最好的朋友，意味着你爱他胜过爱自己。  
而现在，挚友名单上最重要的那个人已经……不见了。  
詹姆愿意相信他是为了莱姆斯才这么高尚的，也想把小天狼星从他的生活里彻底抹去。但是这种感觉就像是割舍掉了自己不可替代的一部分。过去七天里，他每一天都感到锥心之痛、焦躁不安和怒火难消。  
詹姆总算站了起来，强迫自己去冲了个澡，好彻底解决自己纷乱的思绪。他月兑下短裤，摘下眼镜，对门口施了个无声无息咒，然后开始做他之前每天必做的事情。他打着冷颤步履沉重地走淋浴间，打开喷头，开始大喊。在这里他彻底释放了，将心中的怒火都发泄到面前的白砖墙上。他想知道为什么事情非得如此，以及他到底该如何熬过没有小天狼星的人生。他喊到声音都嘶哑了，筋疲力乏；他任由热水冲刷着他的身体，崩溃地在地板上缩成了一团。没有人能看到他，也永远不会有人知道，詹姆·波特曾像此刻那样痛苦孤独。他没有后悔的余地，也没有第二次机会，因为小天狼星把他推向了孤独的深渊——一个掠夺者倒下了。

小天狼星布莱克POV  
“一会儿见。”马琳一边说一边撩开窗帘，看着小天狼星。  
小天狼星盯着天花板点了点头，神色冷漠而憔悴。  
过去整整一周，他没有刮过胡子，也几乎没有洗过澡。除非马琳强行拽他，他也从不离开她的床。他再也不是曾经的小天狼星·布莱克了。当然了，他与曾经的那个人相貌相仿，有着同样健美的好身材，同样无比引人注目的脸庞，但是他的光芒却消失了。他的光芒曾经迷倒了世界上所有的女人，为了接近他，她们愿意放弃一切。小天狼星·布莱克是那种可以激励身边每一个人变得更勇敢的人；少了他，这个世界就显得有些平淡无奇了。  
马琳已经穿好了她金红色的制服，她皱了皱眉：“小天狼星，我不想做坏人，但你不能再整天都待在这里了。你必须回去上课。你必须努力收拾你的烂摊子。”  
小天狼星重重地叹了口气，但还是没有看她。他完全不关心上课，或是与之相关的任何事情。  
马琳抱起了双臂，觉得自己必须得把话说重一些。她不能再继续惯着他了——他必须行动起来，而让他一天到晚待在她的房间里逃避问题是没有用的。小天狼星必须站起来奋斗……他必须要做点什么。  
“小天狼星，赖在床上两天可不只是可怜，你这样很没种。现在立刻给我从床上起来！”  
“麦金农，”他咆哮道，声音比平时低了两度，“不要。”  
“不要什么？”她愤怒地嘲笑道，“跟你说实话？你只想让我对你撒谎哄你吗？收留你，却坐视你自暴自弃吗？让你就这么躺着浪费光阴吗？”  
小天狼星干巴巴地说：“没错。”  
“我可不是那些只想着跟你亲热的碧池！我不会让你毁了自己！”  
“你不觉得你有点夸大其词吗？”他恶狠狠地反问。  
“我夸大其词？我昨天还帮你清理呕吐物，而你蒙头睡昏过去。”马琳回击道。  
小天狼星缓缓地把一个枕头放在头上，喃喃道：“我不知道你想要我做什么。”  
“我想要，”马琳开始说，恶狠狠地扯掉了他头上的枕头，“你给我从床上滚下来，去赢回你的朋友！”  
“我试过了！”他终于喊道，“但他们还是一直无视我！”  
“哦，这很正常，”她直率地说，厌倦了他闷闷不乐的样子，“你做错了事，活该受到惩罚，但你不能就这样放弃努力。”  
小天狼星跳了起来，怨恨地睁大了眼睛：“别再烦我了！你又不是我女朋友！”  
她笑出了声：“你说的没错，我不是！我不是你的妻子，不是你的女朋友，也不是你妈妈。我是你的朋友，我要你丢下你那种懦夫做派，去挽回你剩下的朋友，不要连他们都失去了！”  
小天狼星沮丧地举起双手：“我所有办法都试过了，马琳！我真的不知该如何是好。”  
“显而易见，”她说着，把他的制服丢给他，“但是你很聪明。你应该仔细想想你做错了什么，再想想做点什么才能算是合格的道歉。”  
“比如？”  
“自己搞清楚！”马琳喊道。她把书包往肩上一甩，走出了寝室。  
小天狼星羞愧地倒在了马琳的床上。她当然是对的，可他根本就不知道该怎么办。每次他去魁地奇训练的时候，除了马琳，其他人都不理他。詹姆甚至残忍到在他不得不因某种原因提到小天狼星时，称呼他为“另一个击球手”。所有人都变得如此冷淡，如此无情，让他想起了他的家庭。小天狼星·布莱克又一次让人失望了。这么多年的经历让他知道这并不意外，但这一次带来的痛苦却与往日截然不同。小天狼星的自信来源于他假装自己不在乎别人的眼光，但詹姆可不吃他这套。詹姆是他第一个真正的朋友。他也是除了马琳以外唯一一个看穿了他玩世不恭的外表下真实的自我的人。现如今，就连詹姆也终于发现了小天狼星早就明白的事：小天狼星不配他付出，也终究会辜负他的期望。  
昨天晚上，他想借酒消愁，但马琳阻止了他。他不明白为什么她要这样。在过去的一年里，他接受了他们算是朋友的事实，但他不明白为什么有人会为他付出这么多。他一直等着她回来叫他滚。他等着她告诉自己，他是一个多么自私的怪物，不配拥有任何朋友。日子一天天过去，每天她都睡在离他只有几英寸的地方，什么也不问，只是要求他准时上课和参加魁地奇训练，偶尔催他洗个澡。他很困惑——为什么她就看不明白，他不值得被关心呢？如果连詹姆都不愿意做他的朋友了，那又有谁会愿意和他做朋友呢？  
尽管如此，小天狼星知道自己应该至少起来上课。就算不是为了他自己，也应当为马琳的通情达理考虑。于是，他强迫自己刷牙洗脸，又换上校服。他其实不想这么做，只想永远躺在马琳有着薰衣草香的床上。但他还是爬了起来，因为他的内心深处知道马琳说得对——尽管他打死不会当着她的面承认。

马琳麦金农POV  
“嘿，伙计们！”马琳叹了口气，坐在了爱丽丝和玛丽中间，莉莉和多卡斯的对面，“我错过了什么？”  
“好吧，”多卡斯干巴巴地说，“你晚了四十分钟才吃早饭，所以你错过了……其实什么都没错过。”  
“不错。”她哼了一声。  
爱丽丝坐在她左侧，正在写一封信。她全神贯注地写着那封给男友弗兰克的新情书，柔软的棕发垂在脸颊两旁。在她的另一侧，玛丽悲伤地看了马琳一眼。  
“你还好吗，玛丽？”马琳说着，咬了一口吐司。  
“你这周末去霍格莫德吗？”  
马琳耸了耸肩：“也许吧，怎么了？”  
“我得去一趟，但是普威特打算去找隆巴顿。”  
“你要买什么？”马琳小口地呡着咖啡。  
玛丽将蓬松的头发从她深色的脸颊两边甩开，从包里拿出一张单子：“羽毛笔、墨水、书和为年终舞会准备的晚礼服。”  
“你现在就要去买这些东西吗？”马琳困惑地皱起了眉。  
“我想如果我打算去舞会的话，我应该现在就买好。”玛丽轻快地说。  
马琳点了点头：“嗯，我可以跟你一起去。”  
“谢谢，非常感谢。”玛丽难得地微笑了一下。她压低声音，确保只有马琳能听得到，“我不知道什么衣服能和我的肤色搭配得好。”  
“真的吗？”马琳想象着她穿着礼服的样子，不禁惊叹了一声，“你的品味通常都非常好啊。”  
玛丽哼了一声：“我姐姐总会带我购物告诉我哪件衣服和哪件衣服最搭。”  
“我明白了，”马琳笑着，用胳膊肘碰了碰她的肩膀，“好，我会帮你参谋参谋的。”  
“不错不错。”玛丽说完，继续去看她的《预言家日报》。  
马琳禁不住觉得，玛丽会成为一名出色的魔法部长。她态度认真，从不嚼人舌根，工作积极向上，为人正直，她的这些品质对国家定然大有好处。这样想象非常有意思，但就在马琳开始想象玛丽的国情咨文演讲时，无意中听到了多卡斯和莉莉正在就哪种早餐更好而争执着。  
“这太好选了，莉莉，”多卡斯快速说道，深棕色的眼睛坚定不移，“吐司配上一壶茶才最好。”  
莉莉坚定地扬起了下巴，红发垂在了肩膀上：“不，多拉。正确答案是鸡蛋配橙汁。”  
“说真的，你们俩是在为早餐吵架吗？”爱丽丝小声笑了起来。  
“噢——写你的情书去吧。”多卡斯轻快地挥了挥手，然后转过来瞪着莉莉，“但我是对的。”  
莉莉轻蔑一笑：“你怎么证明呢？”  
“我要做个民意调查。小可爱们最喜欢投票了。她们会排成长队，告诉我茶和吐司有多搭。”  
马琳笑得前仰后合，一只手拂过自己的金发：“小可爱们喜欢投票？真的吗？”  
多卡斯张了张她涂着口红的嘴，想要敏捷狡黠地回答些什么，但她眯起了眼睛，什么也没说。她正等待着什么，就像眼镜蛇跟踪猎物、准备攻击一样。莉莉和马琳都转过身来，想看看多卡斯为什么突然表现出十分的厌恶。她们一转身，看到一个穿着拉文克劳校服的金发女郎，便明白多卡斯为什么会是这副模样了。  
“有传言说，布莱克过去一周都睡在你的床上，”爱米琳摆出一副无辜的样子，神色看上去好奇而单纯，但语气却正好相反，“我只是很好奇为什么会这样，就我们两个聊聊……”爱米琳弯下身，一双淡蓝色的眼睛注视着马琳。  
“你都说了是‘传言’，万斯，”多卡斯恶狠狠地插了嘴，“你的鼻子还用不着伸到这里来！”  
爱米琳嗤之以鼻，把金发撩到肩上，大摇大摆地走了。  
马琳捂住了脸，笑得直不起腰来：“多拉……你把我害惨了。”  
多卡斯还在瞪着爱米琳，她愤恨地扭动着嘴唇坐了下来：“这个愚蠢的两面派——”  
“你还记得你为什么特别讨厌她吗？”莉莉突然问道。毋庸置疑，她脸上充满了八卦的喜悦。  
多卡斯僵住了，过了好一会儿才说：“记得！”  
“梅林啊！”马琳一边擦着笑出来的泪花一边笑着说，“你把她怼得太厉害了。”  
“这倒没错，但是——”多卡斯说着，把胳膊搭在莉莉的肩膀上以示强调，“最近发生了什么？我发现波特整整一星期都蔫了吧唧的。”  
马琳闪烁其词，耸了耸肩：“与我无关。”  
“霍格沃茨最有人气的男生每天晚上都睡在你的床上，”多卡斯面无表情地说，“我非常、非常、非常肯定这与你有关。”  
“你看，他白天都是独自一人。我只是给他提供一个睡觉的地方，”她阴沉地说道，不想再讨论下去了。  
莉莉问：“Mar，你知道怎么回事吗？”  
“听着，”马琳尖锐地指出，“即使我知道，这也与你俩无关。所以，请别再问了。”  
“真暴躁，”多卡斯的好奇心被吊了起来，“我好想知道是什么事把这个世界搅得如此混乱！”  
马琳吃完早餐，看了看她：“多卡斯，求你别管了。”  
“好好好，”多卡斯防御性地举起了双手，“但你也知道，可不止我们和那位白毛（译者注：此处是多卡斯在嘲笑爱米琳的淡色头发）注意到了这事。”  
“你什么意思？”  
莉莉插话了：“整个学校都在讨论这件事情。这是波特和布莱克没和对方说话史上最久的一次，大家感到很不安。”  
“才不是呢！”马琳叫道。  
“就是！”莉莉说，“我听到一群四年级学生说，这会影响格兰芬多拿魁地奇杯呢。”  
马琳深深皱起了眉。但她只是说：“詹姆和小天狼星是最好的朋友。他们一直以来都是最好的朋友，也永远会是最好的朋友。总有一天，他们会想明白这一点，然后把别的破事都抛在脑后。”  
莉莉伊万斯POV  
多卡斯探身向前，想问更多的问题，可是莉莉把手放在她的手臂上，默默摇头制止了她。莉莉在很多事情上都不赞同马琳，但看到詹姆失魂落魄的样子，她悄悄地希望马琳其实知道一些她不知道的内情。这种心态真的很奇怪：她从来没有特别喜欢过詹姆和小天狼星。实话说，她大部分时间都在讨厌他们，但这并不能改变一个事实——他们的友谊已经成为了她校园生活的重要组成部分。少了他们一起对别人大喊大叫的校园让人感觉很不寻常。莉莉看不到他们两个大笑着跑来跑去，心里觉得十分别扭。他们不在一起到处惹是生非后，整个学校都显得如此沉闷和……缺乏生气。  
在霍格沃茨的这些年里，她一直觉得，如果詹姆和小天狼星多在家自学一年，她的生活会简单美好得多。现在，她总算尝到那样的生活会是什么滋味，她却高兴不起来。很长一段时间里，莉莉都觉得做人要平和理性才好，要学会有限度地寻找快乐。在小天狼星和詹姆身边生存这么多年后，他们给她带来了潜移默化的影响，让她明白了：她完全没必要限制生活中的乐趣和刺激。最令她印象深刻的还是他们之间的友谊。内心深处，莉莉认为两个人永远不可能真正长久地保持亲密的友谊。当然，她的个人经历影响了她的看法，但是每当看着詹姆和小天狼星形影不离，她又不得不对自己的这个信念产生了怀疑。他们的友谊让她明白，如果两个人足够珍惜彼此，他们就能友谊地久天长。目睹这样坚实的友谊被打破后，整个学校都为之震惊。但最令她惊讶的是，就连她自己的内心都因此起了波澜。  
她尽量不去看詹姆。即使发生了这样的事，她也只想与他成为和平的敌人，仅此而已。她在桌边坐得越久，这种冲动就越强烈。她这是怎么了？为什么她会关心这些呢？多卡斯和马琳已经开始聊另一个话题，所以她为什么就不能接着和她们聊天呢？  
她小心翼翼地瞥了一眼多卡斯和马琳，确保她们没有注意到，然后看了一眼詹姆。一开始只是飞快的一瞥，那一秒转瞬即逝；但当她的目光落在他的脸上时，她根本无法移开视线。詹姆碰都没碰面前的食物。莱姆斯正在试着和他说话，但詹姆只是偶尔点点头，从不说任何有意义的话。他表现得根本不像平常的他，倒像是被下了药。他那双榛子色的眼睛通常都闪烁着调皮的光，现在却变得呆板无神。如果说莉莉对詹姆·波特有什么了解的话，那就是他从不会无精打采。这个新的詹姆神情萎靡，总是一副精疲力竭的样子，仿佛最平常的事都会使他疲惫不堪。  
“莉兹，”马琳喊道，“来吧，魔咒课要迟到了。”  
莉莉摇摇头，笑了：“是啊，对不起……我有点不舒服。”  
“快点，来吧！”多卡斯笑着把莉莉拽了起来，尽管她和莉莉身高相仿。  
莉莉准许多卡斯挽起她的手，甚至蹦蹦跳跳地走去课室，但她的心却飞远了。这一天——其实是这一周剩下的时间里，她的思绪总是飘向詹姆，想知道他是否安好。她想和马琳谈一谈这件事，但她担心马琳可能会误解她的心思。所以，莉莉什么也没说，决定不插手这件事。波特不来烦她了，她需要学着把这当作上天开恩。  
但她却做不到。  
【后记】  
小天狼星是詹姆最重要的人，此时连莉莉也比不上。我很高兴作者注意到了鹿犬之间的深情。他们无疑深爱着对方，小天爱詹姆世人皆知，很少人看到詹姆同样也深爱着小天狼星。有时候会看到詹莉文里詹姆见色忘友，虽然搞笑效果很好啦，我也喜欢看，但是严肃来说，詹姆这个人的核心价值观不在于爱情，而在于他对友情至高无上的忠诚。小天狼星是詹姆留在人世的倒影，他对友情的态度反映了詹姆的。  
这篇文里鹿犬并不是爱情，两个人都有爱情上的真爱，但是他们在彼此心中依然是无可替代的，连莉莉和马琳都插不进去。人们总是喜欢把爱的最高级给与爱情，暂且不论亲情，朋友之爱也可以爱得刻骨铭心，鹿犬就是至高朋友之爱。还有莉莉快按耐不住了，承认吧，你就是很关心詹姆。  
【下回预告】  
“明天不可测嘛。”  
马琳哈哈大笑，脸上写满了快乐。然而正在此刻，一道蓝色的闪光划破了街道上方的天空，沿街燃烧。那道蓝光起初微弱，但随后迅速变得更亮了，照亮了她脸上的阴影。马琳的眉毛皱了皱：“怎么回——？”  
准备迎接暴风雨吧～


End file.
